The Unexpected Family
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: What if Gaara and his siblings were sent to Konoha by their uncle before the Kyuubi Attack? Would Minato and Kushina survive? Would everything change? For better or for worse? How would Naruto's life be? What about Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari? Or even Kakashi? Some pairings include: MinatoxKushina, KakashixAnko, and hints of AsumaxKurenai. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A girl about the age of five with long blonde hair slept soundly in her small bed. The girl was soon abruptly awoken. She groaned and blurrily opened her eyes, "Yashamaru?" she asked sleepily.

"Temari-sama," the young man holding a small, sleeping baby in his arms, "We must leave."

The girl, Temari, blinked then looked at her four year old brother, trying very hard to stay on his feet, "Why?" Temari asked.

"Don't question," Yashamaru said, "Just hurry."

Temari was confused, but had no reason to believe her uncle would do something that would hurt her, so she nodded. Yashamaru held the sleeping baby close to him as he ran with a very sleepy Temari and her four-year-old brother, Kankurou. The baby in Yashamaru's arms began to whimper and squirm. Yashamaru hurriedly handed the baby to Temari, "Temari," Yashamaru bent down to the young children, "Kankurou," both siblings could tell Yashamaru was serious; he dropped the sama, "I want you to take Gaara and _run_."

Temari went wide eyed, "What?" she asked confused.

"Run. You remember where I told you Konoha was, right?" both children nodded and Yashamaru handed a baby bag to Kankurou, "Go to Konoha. Find the Yondaime. His wife is of Uzumaki blood."

"But why-"

"He'll know when he sees Gaara-sama," Yashamaru stated, "But you must hurry."

"But why!" Kankurou yelled.

"Shh!" Yashamaru hissed, "Please. I don't want you three in danger."

Temari and Kankurou blinked in confused, "Find the Yondaime Hokage," Yashamaru said, "And _do not_ look back. Do you understand?"

Temari and Kankurou were frightened, but nodded. Yashamaru hugged them trying not to crush the baby Gaara, "Good," he whispered, "Go and don't look back. Konoha will protect you. Just…go."

Temari and Kankurou nodded before running. They knew they had to get out of the desert before the sun rose. Baby Gaara squirmed in his sister's hold. As if knowing something bad was going on.

* * *

Temari and Kankurou, after two and half days of travel, were stopped in a clearing feeding their baby brother, "He's so tiny," Kankurou stated.

"He's a baby," Temari stated, trying to sound older.

"But he's the tiniest baby I've ever seen," Kankurou stated.

Temari didn't have an answer for that. She remembered the last time she saw her mother, she was panicked and worried. Saying that her little sibling was wanting to come sooner than they thought. Whatever that meant. Temari looked at Gaara and the little baby looked at her as if questioning why she was looking at him. Temari smiled at Gaara before putting the bottle down. She remembered Yashamaru telling her that Gaara only needed to eat half the bottle before being burped. Gaara burped before spiting up on his sister's back, "Yuck!" Temari quickly pulled her baby brother away from her, "Gross! Gaara!"

Gaara just whimpered and looked at Temari like a kicked puppy. Temari sighed then glared at the laughing Kankurou, "Oh shut up!" she yelled pouting, "You can burp him next time."

"No way!" Kankurou yelled.

Temari sighed and just held and bounced Gaara in her arms lightly. She couldn't do much with Gaara. She could feed him, but Kankurou had to help her change the diapers. She's still pretty sure they're putting them on wrong. Gaara suddenly began to squirm, "What's wrong?" Temari asked.

Gaara began to cry loudly, "What's wrong with him?" Kankurou asked trying to help his sister calm their brother, but was being no help, "Look, Gaara," he made a stupid face, "Funny face."

Gaara just continued to cry. Temari just bounced him. She didn't know what was wrong. Why was he-"Ah!" Temari yelled as a kunai landed beside her.

Kankurou fell on his butt in shock. Three Suna ANBU appeared. Temari began to shake along with her brother while their baby brother continued to cry loudly. Temari and Kankurou were frozen. They couldn't move. They were too scared. Each ANBU held up three kunai. Temari and Kankurou screamed as the kunai were thrown. The sound of metal hitting metal caused them to look up with tear filled eyes. Three Konoha Chuunin were there. The only female of the group turned, "Are you alright?" she asked gently.

Temari held her crying baby brother close to her and shook, "Kurenai," the woman turned, "Get them to the village!"

"Hai!" Kurenai stated then bent down to them, "We're Konoha Ninjas. Can you come with me to our village until we can get this sorted out?"

Temari shakily nodded her head. Kurenai nodded, "May I see the baby?" she asked, "It'll be easier this way."

This was the one thing Temari shook her head on. She didn't trust this woman with her baby broth-"Ah!" Temari screamed as a kunai was deflected from her.

"Kurenai!" one of her teammates yelled.

Kurenai sighed before just picking Temari up and doing the same with Kankurou, who held the baby bag. The two children yelped as Kurenai started jumping away. Temari held Gaara close to her and tried to sooth him. Kurenai finally landed inside the Gates of Konoha. A few minutes later, her two teammates joined her, "What happened?" she asked.

"As soon as you ran off with the kids, they left," the Chuunin who continually yelled at her to leave stated.

Kurenai was confused. She set Temari and Kankurou down, "Are you hurt?" she asked.

Temari and Kankurou shook their heads. Kurenai turned her attention to Gaara, who seemed to have calmed down now, "How old is your…can I assume brother?" she asked.

"Gaara was born about a month ago," Temari stated softly.

"Was he born early?" the final member of the team asked.

"I don't know," Temari said quietly, "But Mother, before she died, was worried and scared saying that he was coming sooner than we thought…"

"Premature," Kurenai stated, "What are your names and why were those ANBU after you? Are you from Suna?"

"I'm Temari and this are my brothers Kankurou and Gaara," Temari stated, getting a little more comfortable around her saviors, "I don't know why those people were after us. Our uncle, Yashamaru, woke us up a couple of nights ago and…told us to run," the three Chuunin blinked in shock, "He gave me Gaara and Kankurou his baby bag and told us to run. Go to Konoha and find…" Temari blinked as if trying to remember, "Find the Yondaime...something. Sounded like what Tou-sama is called, Kazekage."

"They're the children of the Kazekage?" one Chuunin whispered, "Then why were _Suna_ ANBU trying to kill them?"

"Perhaps the reason is why their uncle sent them away," the other male stated.

Kurenai looked at Temari, "Did your uncle tell you why you should find Hokage-sama?" she asked.

Temari seemed to think, "I…can't remember," she said, "Sorry…but I think it had to do with Gaara."

Kurenai looked at the now sleeping baby, "Asuma, Hayate, I'll take these three to Hokage-sama," she said, "I want you do go to the hospital and ask someone what should be done with premature babies. Gaara-kun is too tiny for my taste if he's one month old."

"Right," Asuma stated and disappeared with Hayate.

Kurenai stood up, "I'll take you to the Yondaime," she said and held out her hands to them, "Is that okay?"

Temari and Kankurou nodded. Kankurou took the offered hand, but Temari shook her head, "I'll drop Gaara," she said.

Kurenai nodded in understanding. The four entered the Hokage Tower. Kurenai left them at a bench, "Wait here for just a second," she said before walking over to a door and knocking.

Kurenai entered the room, closing the door. Temari sat on the bench and Gaara squirmed at the sudden move. After a few minutes, Kankurou joined his sister. He sniffed before scrunching his nose, "Gaara needs a change…again," he stated.

Temari sniffed before doing the same as her brother, "Yuck…" she groaned.

The door suddenly opened causing the siblings to turn. But instead of Kurenai, like they were expecting, a man walked out. The man bent down to them, "My name is Namikaze Minato," he said, "I'm the Yondaime Hokage."

Temari nodded, "Hi," she said.

Minato smiled at her, "Temari-chan and Kankurou-kun, right?" the siblings nodded, "And this is Gaara-kun?" again they nodded, "Can I see him?"

"He's needs to be changed," Temari stated, but gave her little brother to the Yondaime; after all, Yashamaru said for them to find him so they could trust him, right?

"I can see that," Minato said as he placed two fingers on Gaara's small stomach, "I believe I also see why your uncle sent you here."

"He didn't tell us much of anything," Kankurou said.

Gaara's teal eyes opened and blinked at Minato, "Hey little one," he said softly before turning to Temari and Kankurou, "Would it be alright if I examine your brother while Kurenai takes you to make sure you two are fully healthy? I promise I won't hurt him."

Temari was hesitant, but chose to trust Minato and nodded. Minato smiled and stood up with Gaara in his arms, "Kurenai," he called, "Can you take them to get quick checkups at the hospital?"

"Hai," Kurenai nodded and walked over to Temari and Kankurou, "Come on. Let's make sure you two didn't get into something while on your travel."

Temari took Kurenai's hand, but Kankurou gave Minato Gaara's bag before grabbing the female Chuunin's other hand. Minato smiled at them, "You'll be back in no more than ten minutes," he said, "I'll be done by then."

Temari and Kankurou nodded before walking with Kurenai. Once the three were gone, Minato looked at Gaara seriously, "Now, let's see what Kushina and I can do about this seal," he said before walking back into his office, where Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina was waiting and unrolling scrolls of her dead clan.

 **A/N I know I should have the sequel to How To Raise a Family, but this story came like a storm and I've been writing this for about a month and a half, maybe two. Honestly, I like this story a bit more than How to Raise a Family, but we'll see how all this goes. I don't own Naruto. Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"And…there," a nurse stood up smiling at Temari and Kankurou, "All done. Nothing serious," she reached into her pocket and pulled out two lollipops, "And for making it here, with a baby, you get these."

"Sweet!" Kankurou yelled taking the treat happily.

Temari took hers before looking at Kurenai, "Can we see Gaara now?" she asked.

Kurenai smiled, "He's in the hall," she said.

Temari and Kankurou, with the treat in his mouth, hurried outside. Minato was talking with a few elderly people a few feet away, but a woman with long, beautiful, red hair was sitting with a sleeping Gaara. The woman looked up and smiled, "I'm Namikaze Kushina," she said, "I'm Minato's wife."

Temari and Kankurou nodded before walking over, "What's Minato-san doing?" Kankurou asked.

"He's just explaining what happened to the elders," Kushina stated, "And the Sandaime. They just have to figure out your citizenship."

Temari and Kankurou blinked in confusion, "It's unsafe for you to return to Suna," Kushina explained, "You were attacked by _Suna_ ABNU when everyone in Suna should know who your father is. This leaves just one option: your father sent them."

Temari and Kankurou went wide eyed with shock and hurt. Kushina used her free hand and moved it through both of their hair, "Everything will be okay," she said, "Minato and Sandaime-sama won't let them send you back."

"I just don't understand why Tou-sama…" Temari trailed off.

"We may never know," Kushina stated, "But know that your uncle loved you enough to send you to safety."

"Yashamaru is probably dead, isn't he?" Kankurou asked.

Kushina looked at them sadly, "Probably," she whispered.

Temari and Kankurou looked down sadly. Kushina brought their faces up, "But always remember that he loved you and died to make sure you were safe," she said, "And we'll make sure he doesn't die in vain."

This got the children to smile slightly. Minato suddenly walked over while the four elders left, "Well?" Kushina asked.

Minato nodded, "It'll take a lot of time so we don't break our alliance with Suna," he said, "But it was agreed that we couldn't just let the Kazekage's children return when we know they're in danger, but until everything can be settled," he looked at Temari and Kankurou, "Would you mind living with us?"

Temari and Kankurou looked at each other than at Minato and Kushina, who smiled at them. The two siblings nodded. Minato smiled, "Good," he said, "Then why don't we go shopping for Gaara-kun, ne?"

Temari and Kankurou smiled slightly and nodded. They jumped off their chairs and Minato helped Kushina up so not to wake Gaara up. Minato then held his hands out to the siblings, who took them. They were about to leave when, "Hokage-sama!" they froze and turned to see the head nurse running up, "Gomen! But I heard word of premature baby with the Suna children."

Kushina turned and showed Gaara, "He is a little tiny," she said, "Is it something we should worry about?"

The nurse studied him, "That I'm not sure on," she said, "May we examine him?"

"Of course," Minato nodded, "But I want to be with him. Kushina and I just put a seal on him. I want to make sure it won't break."

The nurse went wide eyed, but nodded. Kushina held Gaara out to the nurse and she gently took the little redheaded baby into her arms, trying not to awaken him. Minato left with the nurse, "What are they doing?" Temari asked.

Kushina sat back down and Temari and Kankurou followed suit, "Your brother was born early," Kushina explained, "That's why your mother was panicked. When babies are born early, they could have many things wrong with them. The nurse is just making sure nothing's life threatening wrong with Gaara-kun."

"What did Minato-san mean by you and him put a seal on Gaara?" Kankurou asked.

Kushina closed her eyes before looking at them, "That's the reason your uncle sent you to us," she said, "I'm of Uzumaki blood. My clan was known for their sealing abilities. Your brother had something put in him either before or after he was born. If it were to get out, it would be very bad. Minato and I just placed a stronger seal on your brother. Something that will protect both Gaara-kun and those around him."

Temari and Kankurou just nodded, "Is the thing in Gaara dangerous?" Temari asked.

"It can be," Kushina said, "But your brother is strong. I know just by holding him. He'll be fine, but I want you to know one thing," she looked at the two, "To better help Gaara-kun control what's inside him you have to both help and show him love. Do you understand?"

"But we already love him," Temari said like Kushina was stupid, "He's our brother."

Kushina smiled, "Just make sure he knows that constantly when you're older," she said.

Temari and Kankurou nodded. Minato soon walked back with Gaara squirming in his arms, "Somebody didn't like his little rude awakening," he stated as he bounced Gaara slightly, "He's perfectly fine, just needs to eat more than three times a day to get his weight up," Minato passed the still complaining Gaara to Kushina.

Gaara quieted after Kushina began to speak softly to him. Gaara looked at Kushina with curious eyes. Kushina smiled at him, but then squeaked loudly when he grabbed a small handful of her long, red hair, "Oh dear, no," Kushina gently unfolded Gaara's hand from her hair and let him hold her finger, "Remind me to make sure my hair is out of reach of Gaara-kun when he's awake."

Minato couldn't help but chuckle. He helped Kushina up, "Now, I believe we were going shopping," he stated and grabbed Temari and Kankurou's hands.

The siblings jumped out of their chairs happily. They had just left the hospital when, "Hokage-sama!" Minato mentally sighed, but turned to the Chuunin running up to him.

"Yes?" Minato asked.

"Kakashi," was all he said.

Minato sighed out loud, "We'll go shopping when I'm done for the day," he stated, "For now, just head home. I'll be no more than two hours, hopefully."

Kushina nodded, but then chuckled when Minato walked away, "Hokage-sama," she teased, "Leave the children."

Minato blinked and looked down at the confused Temari and Kankurou, "Whoops," he said and let go of the siblings and pushed them lightly to Kushina, "Go with Kushina."

Temari and Kankurou did as told. Minato then left with the Chuunin. Kushina chuckled again, "You'll have to excuse Minato," she said to Temari and Kankurou, "He's very family orientated, but that's what makes him a great Hokage," the three began walking.

"Really?" Kankurou asked, "Tou-sama said that power was what made a great Kazekage."

"Power may be an important factor," Kushina stated, "But if you don't have the love for your village then why would you want to protect it?"

"You wouldn't," Temari said, "You wouldn't care what happened…is that what happened to Tou-sama?"

"I don't know what happened with your father," Kushina said, "He could love you, but not know how to show it, or he could care less about you. I don't know how your father thinks. Maybe it was your mother's death that caused this, I don't know. But I'm sure, at some point, your father loved you."

"And how do you know?" Kankurou asked, "You just said you don't know how Tou-sama thinks."

Kushina smiled, "Because the Third wouldn't form an alliance with a Village Leader who didn't have at least a love for their family," she said to them.

Temari and Kankurou smiled softly.

* * *

Minato sighed as he looked at the young ANBU in front of him, "Take off the mask," he stated, "I want to talk to my student."

The ANBU did so and revealed a silver haired boy about 14 with his forehead protector covering his right eye, "Kakashi," he said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the boy replied.

Minato tapped his finger on his desk before getting an idea, "Alright then," he said sitting up straight in his seat, "Then I have a mission for you. Non-ANBU."

Kakashi blinked his one eye in confusion, "You've heard of the three Suna children that were brought here, correct?" Minato asked.

"Hai," Kakashi said.

"Well, the baby holds the Ichibi," Minato said, "Kushina and I put a stronger seal on him, but I want to make sure it's not going to break while he's around Kushina, Temari-chan, and Kankurou-kun."

"I don't understand the mission," Kakashi stated.

"That's because I haven't stated it yet," Minato chuckled, "I want you to stay with Kushina and I until we're positive the seal will hold," Kakashi narrowed his eye, "Call it a B-Rank mission. Protecting the Hokage and his family as well as Suna's Kazekage's children. Do you understand now?"

"Hai," Kakashi stated, "It's basically a higher ranked D-Rank mission."

Minato chuckled lowly, "Well, at least your sarcasm stayed," he said, "Get going. I'll be home in, hopefully, two hours and then we need to get some stuff for Gaara-kun, and Temari-chan and Kankurou-kun some clothes until it can be decided what is to happen with them."

"Hai," Kakashi stated before flashing away.

Minato smiled. Hopefully this will get Kakashi to open his heart again. The door to the office opened, "Hokage-sama," a Chuunin said, "The elders want to see you."

Minato sighed, "About the children?" he asked.

"They wouldn't tell me, but I heard them say something about a baby before I entered," the Chuunin stated.

Minato sighed and stood up. This was going to take more than two hours….

 **A/N Okay, so I've had a pretty rotten day today. About fell down stairs and now my foot is killing me. I've got only a few days to finish my final project for school. And just everything going down the toilet. Sighs. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and it brings a smile to your face if you're having a day like mine. Please leave a review on how you think this story is going. I'm hoping to get four parts in this story. I don't own Naruto!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kakashi!" Kushina yelled from the kitchen, "Can you get Gaara-kun?"

Kakashi blinked and mentally sighed. B-rank his butt. He got off the couch causing the napping Temari and Kankurou to fall on each other. Kakashi entered the master bedroom where Kushina had put Gaara down. Kakashi stared at the crying baby for a few seconds before hesitantly picking him up. Were babies really _this_ tiny? Gaara slowly quieted down as he was picked up. He whimpered once before looking at Kakashi. Kakashi was honestly afraid he was going to hurt this tiny thing. Or worse. Kill it. Kakashi quickly walked out, "Kushina-"

"Dinner will be done shortly," Kushina called, "Can you wake Temari-chan and Kankurou-kun?"

"But the baby-"

"He shouldn't need feeding," Kushina stated, "So unless he smells, he should be fine."

"But-"

"Please wake the children," Kushina said dangerously.

Kakashi was at the couch faster than he thought possible. People who got Kushina angry on purpose had a death wish. Kakashi looked at the two on top of each other on the couch then at Gaara in his arms. Okay…how can he do this without risking dropping the baby? Kakashi hesitantly took his left arm out from under his right arm. He looked at Gaara, who contently looked around the room. Kakashi bit his lip before shaking the two siblings on the couch. Temari and Kankurou groaned and opened their eyes slowly, "Get up," Kakashi said, quickly putting his arm under his arm holding Gaara, "Kushina's almost got dinner done."

Temari and Kankurou sat up and rubbed their eyes, "Is Minato-san back?" Temari asked yawning.

"Not yet," Kakashi stated, "He probably ran into an important matter."

The two children nodded tiredly, "Dinner!" Kushina called.

Kakashi turned as Kushina finished setting the table. She then came over and took Gaara, "Thank you, Kakashi," she said, "Now, let's go eat."

Just as they sat down, the door opened, "Tadaima!" Minato's voice came.

"Welcome back, Minato," Kushina said, "I just finished dinner."

"Great! I had to miss lunch…" Minato sat down with a groan.

Gaara made bubbles with his mouth and looked at them cross eyed. Kushina giggled at Gaara and popped the bubbles causing the baby to blink repeatedly. The five ate around the table in silence for a while, "So, can I assume you're late because the situation is either resolved or close to being resolved?" Kushina asked.

Minato nodded, "It took a while," he said, "But I think we've just about got this situation figured out. All we need is for Temari-chan and Kankurou-kun to tell what they remember."

Temari and Kankurou were confused, but decided not to question, "That's good," Kushina said, "So, where will they be going?"

"In order to keep on Suna's good side for the time being," Minato stated, "They'll stay with us."

Kushina smiled, "We'll go shopping tomorrow morning," Minato stated, "I've already given fair warning. I'm not going to be in until after lunch."

Gaara squirmed in Kushina's lap; obviously not liking the view under the table. After dinner, Kushina and Minato found shirts for Temari and Kankurou to use as pajamas. Kushina put the sleeping children in one of their guest rooms. Minato offered their other guest room to Kakashi, but he insisted on sleeping on the couch. The night was pretty calm and silent, until about the midnight mark. Kakashi's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Something was wrong. The teenager stood up and walked slowly around the living room. He suddenly heard a thud from the guest room. Kakashi ran in and was glad he had his Sharingan eye open because he was able to dodge the kunai. A Suna ANBU held a struggling Temari and Kankurou. Kakashi was stuck. He couldn't do anything without hurting the two of them.

Kakashi blinked once when a yellow flash went by him, "Kakashi! Now!" Kakashi didn't hesitate and threw several kunai with lightning around them, but the ANBU was gone.

Minato held Temari and Kankurou, and they clung to his neck, "Okay, well we have proof now," Minato said, "Kakashi, can you stay with them the rest of the night? I'll go as early as I possibly can in the morning and try to be back before ten."

Kakashi just nodded. Minato set Temari and Kankurou back in the bed. Minato turned when he heard loud crying, "Kakashi, help them get to sleep," he said before hurrying back into his room.

Kakashi looked at Temari and Kankurou and found them completely frightened. Kakashi was at a total loss, "Uh…" he said.

Temari's eyes began to tear up. Kakashi hesitated before walking over. He sat beside Temari, and she clung to him and shook. Kakashi lifted his hand and hesitated before patting her hair. Kankurou got in Kakashi's lap and clung to his vest. Kakashi was very unsure of what to do, "Uh…everything's okay?" he said questionably.

Temari just pushed herself into the teenager. Kakashi really did not know what to do. Minato came back in, "I don't know what I'm doing," Kakashi said.

Minato just nodded, "You're doing fine," he said, "They just need someone with them. This is the second time they've been attacked."

Kakashi looked at the two and found they were asleep, "Don't leave them," Minato stated, "If they wake up, which they most likely will from a nightmare, they'll need someone they trust."

"But I just met them."

"And you saved them," Minato smiled, "You'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning," with that he walked away.

Kakashi looked at the two again. Okay…how does he lay them down when they have death grips on him?

* * *

"This is treason!" a councilman yelled, "Entering and attacking in the Hokage's house, with his family inside! This could be rightful grounds to go to war!"

"I don't want to start a war over this," Minato said calmly, "I just want the children safe and taken care of."

"That seems like reasonable demands," Hiruzen stated, "We keep the children or Suna would have started the Fourth Shinobi War. From what I hear, they still haven't recovered from the last war yet."

Murmurs filled the room, "But who would want to take the Ichibi and raise his siblings?" Danzo asked.

Minato twitched, "Gaara-kun is as much the Ichibi as Kushina and Mito-sama are the Kyuubi," he snapped lightly, "Are you saying the wife of the First Hokage was a monster, Danzo-san?"

Everyone flinched, "I was not insinuating that," Danzo stated, "I'm merely saying that Suna's sealing techniques-"

"Kushina and I have fixed Gaara-kun's seal," Minato stated, "It is as strong as Mito-sama and Kushina's is."

Danzo had no retort, "Let's say we agree to this," Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga Clan stated, "What makes you think we can afford to house and raise these children? We ourselves have our own families to take care of. The Hyuuga Budget is as tight as it is."

More murmurs filled the room. Minato was silent, "Then Kushina and I will take them," this got the entire council to turn to Minato, "Kushina and I don't have children-"

"But who's not to say you won't in the future?" the head of the Inuzuka Clan, Tsume, asked, "Kids aren't planned, Minato," she rubbed the small bump on her stomach.

"I'm aware," Minato stated, "But unlike all of you, Kushina and I are all that remains of our two clans. We have all the money that was part of the clans and that was owed. Add all that to the salaries we make as ninjas and not to mention Hokage. Even if we did have a child-which I would love immensely-we would be able to raise him/her comfortably even with Temari-chan, Kankurou-kun, and Gaara-kun."

Soft murmurings were exchanged between the council. Minato caught one sentence and he had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from laughing: "Just how much money are we talking here?"

The council soon came to a decision, "Minato," Hiruzen said standing up, "You and Kushina are willing to take on this responsibility? Three young children is a lot to take in when you yourselves have yet to become parents."

"Are you kidding?" Tsume asked, "Minato and Kushina watched Hana all the time when I was still able to be sent on missions. Even watched the pups."

Minato smiled slightly, "I do believe that Hokage-sama and his wife are more than ready to become parents," the head of the Nara Clan, Shikaku, said.

Parents in the council nodded to themselves, "Then we vote," Hiruzen stated, "All those in favor of giving citizenship to Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara of Suna and allowing them to be adopted by the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and his wife, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina: raise your right hand."

All but a few hands rose. Minato smiled, "Then it's decided," Hiruzen stated, "Namikaze Minato, we, the council of Konoha, give you and Kushina permission to adopt and raise Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara of Suna. Word will be sent to Suna of this decision."

Minato bowed, "Thank you," he said before standing up straight, "Kushina and I will come with the children-and probably Kakashi-after we've gotten everything they've needed…and after I inform Kushina that she's becoming a mother."

"I want to come just to see that," Tsume laughed.

Minato smiled before bowing again and turning to leave, "I still say this is a bad idea," Danzo stated.

"Yes, but you think everything we call a council for is a bad idea, old friend," Hiruzen stated, "I will send word to Suna. Hopefully we can get the message there before more Suna ANBU attack."

"The winds are in our favor right now," the head of the Aburame Clan, Shibi, stated, "Send the fastest hawk as soon as possible."

Hiruzen nodded and left the meeting room.

 **A/N Since I had most of my reviewers ask this. Naruto is not born yet. It was never really stated who was born first, Naruto or Gaara, so I made Gaara older. Gaara was born in January and he's a month old so it's February. February to October is nine months (if I did my math right). So the Kyuubi Attack hasn't happened yet, which is why Minato and Kushina are still alive. Okay, I don't own Naruto! Please R &R. Any questions are welcome and I'll try to answer them as quickly and as best I can without giving too many spoilers. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi yawned as he walked out of the guest room, "Morning Kakashi," Kushina said from the kitchen.

Suddenly, loud crying was heard, "Kakashi, can you-"

"I got it…" Kakashi mumbled already heading for the room.

Temari walked out of the room rubbing her eye, "Morning, Temari-chan," Kushina said.

"Kushina!" Kakashi yelled poking his head out, "I don't know how to change a diaper."

Kushina chuckled and turned off the stove, "Alright, let me show you," she said walking over.

"Can't you just do it?" Kakashi asked.

"But then you wouldn't learn," Kushina smirked.

Kakashi sweat dropped. He didn't want to learn how to change diapers. Why would he need to know how to change diapers? Kakashi groaned, but followed his sensei's wife. Kankurou sleepily walked out, "Why does Gaara have to be so loud when he wakes up?" he mumbled.

"Tadaima!" Minato yelled.

"Aw gross!" Kakashi yelled, "No I don't want to wipe!"

Minato sweat dropped, but chuckled. He walked over to Temari and Kankurou, "Come here you two," he said taking their hands and walking into the guest room.

Minato set them on the bed, "I just got back from the council," he said.

"Is it bad?" Temari asked.

"No," Minato said smiling slightly, "But I want to ask you something very important. And it's totally your decision."

Temari and Kankurou blinked, curious. Minato smiled, "Would you allow Kushina and I to be your and Gaara-kun's parents," two pairs of eyes widened, "Here in Konoha."

"Is that even possible?" Kankurou asked.

Minato chuckled, "Yes," he said, "We may not be your birth parents-and we can never replace them-but we will legally and emotionally be your parents. With any luck, Gaara-kun will know nothing of this and will always know us as his parents and not the man who tried to have you three killed."

Temari and Kankurou just stared at Minato, "It's like I said," Minato said, "It's your decision."

"Do we have to call you Kaa-sama and Tou-sama?" Temari asked.

"No," Minato said, "We won't go that far. You choose the boundaries."

Temari fidgeted a little, "Kushina-san does remind me of Kaa-sama a little…" she said.

"I don't really remember Kaa-sama," Kankurou stated, "Just a song she sung."

Minato waited patiently. Temari and Kankurou shared a look before nodding to each other before looking at Minato, "We wouldn't mind, Tou-sama," Temari smiled.

Minato smiled, "No sama," he said, "We're your parents…not the Hokage and his wife," he hugged them quickly, "Now, I want you two to do something," he smirked lightly.

Kushina was in the kitchen while Kakashi struggled to get comfortable holding Gaara in one arm and feeding him with the other, "How do mothers do this…?" Kakashi muttered.

Temari ran out of the room with a smile on her face. She ran over to Kushina and tugged on her dark green skirt. Kushina looked down, "Yes Temari-chan?" she asked, while still stirring some soup.

"Tou-san wants to talk to Kaa-san," Temari said smiling.

Kushina's spoon clattered to the floor as she looked at Minato in shock as he walked out of the room with Kankurou, who snickered, "Guess who got permission to adopt three kids?" Minato was tackled by his wife as she began squealing and Minato just laughed at her along with Temari and Kankurou; Kakashi even let out a soft chuckle, "Now, I believe we have children to shop for and adopt."

Kushina hugged Minato tightly, but then suddenly pulled back and covered her mouth, "Kushina?" Minato asked worried.

Kushina ran to the bathroom, "Wait here," Minato told the three in the living room before hurrying after his wife.

Kakashi stood up and looked at the half empty bottle, "She didn't tell me what to do after he drank half the bottle…" he said.

"You burp him," Temari said, "Does Kakashi-nii not know how to burp?"

Kakashi looked at Temari in shock, "Since when am I Kakashi-nii?" he asked.

"Just now," Temari smiled, "You put Gaara over your shoulder and gently pat his back."

Kakashi looked at Gaara before doing so. Gaara burped, but then spit up, "What the crap!?" Kakashi yelled pulling Gaara away, "Aw gross!"

Temari giggled, "That happens sometimes," she said.

"You could've have warned me…" Kakashi said glaring with his one eye.

"But that's not fun!" Temari laughed.

"Ugh," Kakashi said before handing Gaara to his sister, "Hold him. I need a new shirt."

"Hai!" Temari smiled.

Minato walked out just as Kakashi walk passed him and into the room. Minato blinked, but then smirked when he saw the spit up, "How's Kaa-san?" Kankurou asked.

"I'm going to have Kakashi take her to the doctor," Minato stated.

"I can hear you!" Kakashi yelled.

"Good, then I don't have to ask," Minato smirked.

"As long as I don't have to burp the baby again, I'm fine with whatever…where is my suitcase!?" Minato chuckled; maybe this was too much punishment for Kakashi…

"I promise," Minato stated, "As soon as Kushina gets back from the doctor, we'll go shopping, okay?"

"Okay," Temari and Kankurou said.

Minato took the squirming Gaara from Temari and bounced him. Minato let Gaara hold his finger when the baby reached for it. Kushina and Kakashi left after Kushina said goodbye to Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara and Kakashi complaining that they weren't going to be gone that long. About an hour passed and Minato decided to finish breakfast after Gaara was safely sleeping in Temari's arms. The door burst open and Kushina ran in smiling, "Kushina?" Minato asked coming around the corner into the living room.

Kakashi walked in, "I'm not taking care of this one," he stated.

Minato blinked in confusion, "Four children," Kushina said smiling, "We're going to have four children."

Minato was shocked while Kankurou was leaning on the couch trying to figure out what was going on. Minato laughed happily and hugged Kushina, "What's going on?" Kankurou finally asked.

Kakashi sighed when Minato and Kushina just smiled at them, "Kushina's pregnant," he stated.

"You're going to have another little sibling," Minato said pulling Kushina close to him.

"Really!?" Temari yelled happily.

Gaara squirmed and whimpered, "Whoops," Temari said.

Kushina walked over and took Gaara, softly shushing him before turning to Temari and Kankurou, "Yes," she said, "When we're able to, we'll let you know whether you're having another little brother or a little sister."

"I want a sister!" Temari yelled, "I already have two brothers…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kankurou asked glaring.

Kushina chuckled, "Alright, let's eat and then we need to get a lot of things," she said, "Possibly a bigger house."

Minato looked around, "Yeah, that might be best," he stated, "I'll finish breakfast and then we can go."

Kushina looked at Gaara, who was once again asleep, and smiled. Two babies. This was going to be a handful.

 **A/N Okay, I may have went a little fast in this chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed. I have to work today, but if I get a lot of reviews then I'll try to post another chapter when I get home. I don't own Naruto! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Minato and Kushina walked into the council room with Kakashi, Temari, and Kankurou behind them. Kushina was feeding Gaara and Temari and Kankurou were eating Pocky. Hiruzen smiled at them, "Are we ready?" he asked, "We've already sent word to Suna. There will be nothing they can do once this is finalized without going to war."

Minato and Kushina nodded. Kushina pulled the empty bottle away from Gaara and pulled her hair away from her back and put Gaara gently over her shoulder that was hair free and began to burp him. Hiruzen smiled as he pushed papers towards them, "First things first," he said, "Temari, Kankurou," said children turned with sticks of chocolate halfway in their mouths, "I need you to tell me both accounts of when you were attacked. This is just so we have witness accounts that it was the Suna ANBU that attacked."

The two nodded and quickly finished the sticks in their mouths before retelling what had happened. Hiruzen, of course, made it sound more professional. Once that was finished, "Now," Hiruzen said, "Before we get to the adoption process, I heard about your pregnancy from the hospital, Kushina."

"That's not going to effect this, is it?" Kushina asked, gently rocking Gaara as he looked around the room, curious.

"No, but there are matters that we need to talk about," Hiruzen stated, "It's about the Kyuubi."

"What about it?" Minato asked.

"When a female jinchuuriki is pregnant and gives birth, the seal is at its weakest point. When Mito-sama was giving birth, the Kyuubi nearly escaped," Hiruzen explained, "Now that we know this, we need to take precautions that we will talk about more when the birthdate is closer."

Minato and Kushina nodded. Temari tugged on Minato's Hokage jacket causing him to look down at her, "What's a jinchu-chuu…" Temari fumbled with the word.

Minato bent down to them, "I'll explain when we're home, okay?" he smiled.

Temari and Kankurou nodded. Minato stood up and Hiruzen set papers in front of them, "One for each child," Hiruzen stated, "They state that because of the inability to care for and take responsibility for Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara of Suna, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and his wife, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, will take full guardianship and parental duties of said child. If they fail to meet the requirements of guardianship then replacements will be found," Hiruzen looked at them and they nodded, "Good. Now, I need to both to sign your full name-this includes your title, Minato."

Minato signed first then took Gaara from Kushina and she signed. Gaara fell asleep almost as soon as Minato took him. Minato smiled at him, "Excellent," Hiruzen said smiling, "All that's needed now is the signatures of the elders," Hiruzen went ahead and signed his name and his title of the Third Hokage, "But that shouldn't be a problem. Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara are now officially and legally, Namikaze Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara."

Minato smiled and looked at Temari and Kankurou, who were currently distracted with finishing their Pocky. Kushina giggled softly. Hiruzen finished signing and looked at them, "We're finished," he said, "Now I believe you have both Gaara to prepare for and a new little one."

"We've already started," Minato said, "But to do anymore we need to find a bigger house."

Hiruzen laughed, "I would hope so," he said.

Kushina wrapped her arms around Minato and smiled. Minato turned to Kakashi, "Can you take them home?" he asked, "Kushina and I are going to start looking for houses."

"Hai," you could tell Kakashi didn't want to, but walked over and took the sleeping Gaara from his teacher.

"Thank you," Minato said, "Temari-chan, Kankurou-kun, go with Kakashi. We'll be home a little later."

"Hai!" Temari yelled happily.

Kakashi glared at Minato, "You got them hyper on purpose, didn't you?" he asked.

Minato chuckled as Kakashi left. The couple then left with their hands intertwined.

* * *

"Kakashi-nii!" Temari said running up, "Can I hold Gaara?"

"I _just_ got him to sleep," Kakashi stated.

Temari whined and sat beside Kakashi so she could look at her brother, "Kakashi-nii, do you know what at jinchu-chuu…the thing from the meeting is?" she asked.

"Yes," Kakashi stated, "But that's something Sensei needs to tell you."

"Sensei?" Temari asked.

"Your dad," Kakashi stated.

"You were taught by Tou-san?" Temari asked smiling happily.

"Yes," Kakashi said, "Me and two others…"

"Where are the others?" Temari asked.

"Dead," Kakashi stated.

"Oh…" Temari said softly, "Gomen…"

"Its fine," Kakashi stated and stood up, "I'm putting him to bed. They put the crib in their room, right?" he said already heading to the room.

Temari followed after Kakashi, "Kakashi-nii," she said, "Can you tell me about them? Were they like you?"

Kakashi sighed, but didn't answer Temari and just walked out. Temari followed him, "Kakashi-nii!" she complained.

"Can't you go play with your brother?" Kakashi asked.

"He fell asleep," Temari stated, "Please!"

Kakashi sighed, "Fine," he said and sat down on the couch again.

Temari quickly got onto the couch and waited for Kakashi to start. Kakashi started to tell the five-year-old about his teammates. Temari was smiling the entire time and Kakashi couldn't help the smile that appeared under his mask. Suddenly, the door opened, "Kakashi! My riv-" Kakashi quickly had his hand over the teen at the door's mouth.

"Wake the kid and I'll kill you," Kakashi said dangerously, "It took me an hour to get him to sleep."

The teen blinked, but nodded. Temari ran up, "Who's this, Kakashi-nii?" she asked, "And why does he dress like that?"

The teen opened his mouth, but quickly closed it when Kakashi glared at him, "I'm Might Gai. I'm Kakashi's rival."

"What's a rival?" Temari asked.

"Someone who gets on your last nerve," Kakashi stated coolly.

Gai went to yell, but remembered the warning and just decided to drop it, "Who are you?" Gai asked Temari.

Temari smiled, "Temari," she said, "Me and my brothers live here!"

Gai looked to Kakashi for an explanation, "Sensei adopted Temari and her brothers, Kankurou and Gaara," Kakashi stated, "They're originally from Suna. They're children of the Kazekage."

"Oh, those kids," Gai said, "Since when did Hokage-sama adopt them?"

"An hour ago," Kakashi stated.

Loud crying was heard, "Oh come on!" Kakashi yelled before stomping into the room.

Gai came in and took off his sandals before closing the door. Kakashi came out with a crying Gaara, "Gai," he said, "Come feel Gaara."

"Huh?" Gai asked confused.

"He feels warm to me," Kakashi said, "Babies don't do well when they have fevers-this I remember from basic Chuunin Training for the war-but Gaara is Premature."

Gai understood and walked over and felt the whimpering Gaara. Gai blinked, "Can I hold him for a sec?" Gai asked.

Kakashi handed the baby over to his self-proclaimed rival, but also best friend. Gai lifted Gaara gently and placed his forehead on Gaara's. Gai pulled Gaara back, "He's burning up," Gai stated, "You take him to the hospital, I'll stay with the other two so Hokage-sama and his wife know."

Kakashi nodded and took Gaara before running out the door. Temari was worried, "Is Gaara going to be okay?" she asked.

"Hopefully," Gai said.

Not even five minutes later, Minato and Kushina walked in, "Gai-kun?" Kushina asked confused.

"You two should get to the hospital," Gai stated, "Kakashi took Gaara-kun to the hospital. He was burning up."

Minato was suddenly gone. Kushina grunted before running off muttering about when Minato put a seal on him. Temari was worried, "Hey, everything is going to be okay," Gai said, "Don't you worry."

Temari nodded slowly. Gai smiled, "Wanna see me do 200 pushups?" he asked.

"You can do that?!" Temari asked shocked.

Gai started doing pushups and Temari giggled while watching him. About ten more minutes passed before Kushina, Minato, and Kakashi returned with Kushina holding a sleeping Gaara, "How's Gaara?" Temari asked.

"He's fine," Minato said, "We just have to feed him some medicine with his milk."

Temari smiled, "Thank you for watching Temari and Kankurou, Gai," Minato said, "Where is Kankurou?"

"He's still asleep," Temari said.

Minato nodded, "Well, when he wakes up, I'll tell you about Jinchuurikis," he said.

Temari nodded smiling.

 **A/N Wow. Lots of reviews. So here's your prize! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't own Naruto!**


	6. Chapter 6

Temari and Kankurou climbed onto the couch on either side of Minato, "Watcha reading, Tou-chan?" Kankurou asked.

After a month of living together, Temari and Kankurou had become far more comfortable around Minato, Kushina, and the rest of Konoha. They found things in Konoha to be much more cheerful and have a sunnier outtake than one person in Suna ever did. Minato smiled at them, "It's just a book my sensei wrote," he said.

"Who was your sensei, Tou-chan?" Temari asked.

"Jiraiya," Minato said, "You'll learn more about him when you enter the Academy."

"How much longer until we know if we're getting another little brother or a little sister?" Kankurou asked.

Minato smiled, "About two more weeks," he said.

Crying sounded causing the three to turn. Minato closed his book and stood up, "Kakashi, can you fix Gaara's bottle please?" he called as he walked towards the room.

Kakashi sighed, but put his own book down and stood up. Minato came back with Gaara in his arm. Kakashi handed the bottle to him, "Thank you," Minato said and began to feed the slowly growing baby.

Kakashi nodded and returned to his spot on the couch. He blinked, "Alright," he said looking at Temari and Kankurou with his showing eye, "Where's my book you little devils?"

Temari and Kankurou giggled. Minato smiled. Kakashi has truly, unconsciously, turned into their older brother. Which is more than he could've ever asked for when he gave Kakashi this "mission". Of course, by now, his mission is over, but Kakashi has yet to leave. No one really questioned. Nor did they seem to care. Kakashi was always a part of the family. Besides, their new house had ample rooms. Minato looked at the whimpering Gaara, "Sorry," he chuckled and gave the bottle back to Gaara.

Minato placed Gaara's hands on the bottle so he was somewhat holding it himself. The Hokage turned when he heard yelps and chuckled. Kakashi had finally gotten annoyed with Temari and Kankurou and was chasing them, "Please remember that Kushina is napping," Minato stated.

"Then tell the devils to give me my book back!" Kakashi yelled.

"Kids, give Kakashi his book," Minato said, "You don't want to wake your mother, right?"

Temari and Kankurou winced. No they did _not_. Kushina was not a happy person when woken up. Kankurou went over to the couch and pulled the book out from under the cushions. Kakashi took it and glared at the two again. They just giggled. Minato smiled at them before looking at Gaara. He was about a third of the way done. Minato walked over and sat beside Kakashi on the couch. Temari sat beside Minato and smiled. Minato smiled back then noticed Kankurou sneaking-very badly he might add-behind Kakashi. The father smirked. Temari and Kankurou have been obsessed for the last few days trying to see Kakashi without his mask. Kankurou grabbed the mask and pulled, "Ha-aw come on!" Kankurou yelled when another mask was under that one.

Minato knew Kakashi was smirking under his mask, "Kankurou you baka!" Temari yelled, pouting.

Kakashi continued to smirk under his mask as he continued to read his book. A knock sounded on the door, "I got it!" Temari called.

"Kaa-chan's sleeping!" Kankurou yelled, louder.

Minato huffed a laugh and pulled the now half empty bottle from Gaara and set it on the table in front of the couch. Minato gently put Gaara over his shoulder and patted his back, "Tou-chan!" Temari yelled, "Someone wants to talk to you!"

Minato turned to look behind him, but was unable to see the door. Minato stood up still patting Gaara's back and walked to the door. Minato blinked when he saw two ANBU, in full uniform, standing there, "Can I help you?" Minato asked.

One ANBU looked at Temari. Minato gestured his head to the living room, "Go with Kakashi, Temari," he said, "Thank you for answering the door."

Temari nodded and ran back to the living room. Minato turned to the two ANBU, still trying to get a burp out of Gaara, "Hokage-sama-" the ANBU was cut off when Gaara burped.

"Sorry," Minato said moving Gaara to his arms again, "Kushina's sleeping. Now, what is it?"

It was silent for a while, "Kazekage-sama is here," one said at last, "And is demanding to speak with the ones who took his children."

Minato looked up with slight shock on his face before becoming determined, "I'll wake Kushina," he said, "If something breaks, keep Temari and Kankurou down here. Can you hold him?" he asked an ANBU he knew well, even without the mask, "Or at least give him to Kakashi."

The ANBU nodded and took the baby when he was held out. Minato walked into the house again, "Kakashi," Minato called, "Kushina and I have business to attend to. You're in charge."

Kakashi blinked then noticed the two ANBU, "Hai," Kakashi said closing his book.

Minato nodded and went upstairs towards the bedrooms. Kakashi walked up to the ANBU and took the squirming Gaara, "It's not you," Kakashi said, "He's just not comfortable on the armor."

The ANBU just nodded, but then winced when he heard a crash. Kakashi looked upstairs, "Maybe he should've took the baby," he said deadpanned, "Human shield."

Temari and Kankurou looked at the two ANBU from the couch, "What's going on?" Kankurou asked.

"Hokage-sama and his wife are needed," the other ANBU stated.

"I thought Tou-chan had the day off?" Temari asked.

"It's urgent," the first ANBU stated.

Temari and Kankurou just nodded slowly. Soon, Minato and Kushina descended down the stairs with Minato wearing his Hokage jacket. Minato nodded to the ANBU then turned to Temari and Kankurou, "We'll be back," he said, "Behave and listen to Kakashi."

"Hai," the two children said.

Minato nodded and Kushina quickly gave Temari and Kankurou a kiss on the forehead before doing the same to Gaara and messing up Kakashi's already messy hair. Kakashi glared at Kushina lightly, but didn't say anything. The two parents and two ANBU left. Gaara squirmed in Kakashi's arms and Kakashi gently bounced him and spoke softly to him. Kakashi already had an idea of what was going on. If it was just Hokage business, Kushina wouldn't need to go. Kakashi glanced at Temari and Kankurou. This has to do with them as parents.

* * *

Minato and Kushina walked into the council meeting room and saw the entire council and the Yondaime Kazekage already there. Rasa looked at them, "I thought the ANBU were getting the ones who took my children, not the Hokage," he stated.

Minato put a hand on Kushina's shoulder, as if to remind her not to lose to her rapid hormones. Kushina took a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth before looking at Rasa calmly, "We're the ones to _adopt_ your children," she stressed the word adopt, "They're our children now."

"You had no right-"

"We had plenty right," Minato said calmly, " _Your_ ANBU attacked and tried to kill them twice-one of which was in my home with my family inside."

"I ordered my ANBU to bring my children back," Rasa stated, "What's wrong with wanting to get what's mine back?"

Tsume growled, but was unable to stand up quickly because of her growing stomach. Kushina forced herself to remain calm, "So your way of bringing them back to Suna is to kill them?" Kushina asked.

"I had no idea they tried to kill them," Rasa snapped, "They're my children-"

"Then what of when they attacked in my house?" Minato asked, "Even if you didn't know; why would they enter the Hokage's house with his family inside when it's well known that that is grounds for war?"

Rasa glared, "They were rogue ANBU," he said, "And they have been dealt with. Now I demand to have my children returned to me."

"Why?" Minato asked, "Why now? It's been over a month and I know it didn't take the letter that long to get to Suna. Is it because you just realized you lost your Bijuu?"

Rasa stood up in anger, "You have no right to take our Bijuu!" he yelled, "That disrupts the balance of the nations!"

Kushina lost it then, "Gaara is not a Bijuu!" she yelled, "He is a Premature baby that needs lots of attention and love. His uncle sent them to us because he knew the seal you put on him was weak and-"

"You have no right to call us weak!" Rasa yelled.

Minato pulled Kushina away and glared, "Kazekage-sama," he said, "You've read the letter. They are no longer your children unless you wish to start a war over them. Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou are no longer of Suna. They are Namikaze Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou and are of Konoha. Gaara may be the vessel for the Ichibi, but he is a child first and foremost. And he is our son. If you wish to see him, Temari, or Kankurou then you may come to the Chuunin Exams in whatever nation holds it when they are ready to take it. They are no longer your children and you have no rights to see them."

Rasa glared, "Yashamaru had no right-"

"Yashamaru-san had more sense than all of you," Hiruzen finally stood up, "The seal you put on the child was too weak. You were putting your own village in danger. You were risking the life of the child as well as all the ninja and villagers within Suna. Your ANBU may have been "rogue", but if these were _my_ children I wouldn't have sent anyone other than myself and ninjas I knew I trusted with my life. You made many wrong decisions, Kazekage-sama and if you wish to keep us as allies then I suggest you stop now. We Konoha ninja are family first and what you've done has caused a great disturbance in our alliance. I suggest you stop while we're on neutral grounds…"

Rasa tisked and glared at Minato and Kushina, but they just stood calmly, but holding their ground, "Fine," Rasa stated, "But when Gaara dies we expect the return of the Ichibi."

Kushina's eyes lit on fire and went to step forward, but Minato held her back, " _If_ Gaara dies or is about to die," Minato stressed, "Then we will send word to you and you may choose a new vessel for the Ichibi, but that should be beyond our times as Kages," Minato glared, "And it better be…"

Rasa and Minato had a stare down for several seconds, "Fine," Rasa stated, "Then we're agreed?"

Minato and Kushina nodded, "Then we're done here," Rasa stated and walked past Minato and Kushina to leave.

Minato watched Rasa leave with a suspicious look. He made a mental note to keep Gaara with him or Kakashi at all times.

 **A/N Rasa is one of the few people in Naruto that I'm glad died in a fucking hole. The other being Danzo. Okay, so I don't own Naruto. Thanks for reading and please remember to leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N The time has come for the Kyuubi Attack! I repeat! The fate of Minato and Kushina will be revealed…**

Temari had her hands on Kushina's seven month pregnant stomach. She giggled, "He kicked," she said.

Kushina smiled and looked at her husband reading at the kitchen table, "Good book?" she asked.

Minato looked up, never dropping his smile, "Kushina," he said closing the almost finished book, "What do you think of the name Naruto?"

Kushina smiled, "I love it," she said, having already read the book, "Perfect."

Temari blinked in confusion, "Your brother's name is Naruto," Kushina explained.

Temari brightened and looked at the growing stomach, "Naruto…does this mean he's going to like ramen?" she asked.

Minato and Kushina laughed. The door opened and Kakashi and Kankurou walked in, "Tadaima!" Kankurou called.

"Welcome back," Minato said, "Did you enjoy yourself, Kankurou?"

Kankurou nodded, "But I really don't get why Gai challenges Kakashi-nii all the time," he said.

"Don't ask him that," Kakashi stated, "You'll get him on a youth rant…"

"Doesn't he do that on a normal basis?" Temari asked.

"It can get worse," Kakashi stated.

Kankurou and Temari sweat dropped. Loud babbling was heard and the sound of a clicking crib. Minato went to stand up, "I got him," Kakashi stated and walked into the room to get the eight-month-old Gaara.

Minato smiled and sat down. Kakashi came out, "Ow, ow, ow, ow," Gaara was giggling as he pulled on Kakashi's gravity defying hair.

Temari and Kankurou laughed loudly, Kushina chuckled, and Minato quickly relieved Kakashi, "Gaara," Minato said, "No. We don't pull hair."

Gaara giggled and snuggled into Minato's shirt babbling nonsense. Minato smiled at him before kissing the top of his red hair. Minato walked over, "Wanna go see mama?" Minato asked, "Go to mama."

Gaara smiled and reached for Kushina. Kushina took Gaara and hugged her face to his before kissing his cheek. Kushina put Gaara's hands on her stomach, "Feel your brother?" she asked, "Your little brother, Naruto."

"You named him?" Kakashi asked.

Minato nodded, smiling at Kushina as she played with Gaara with Temari and Kankurou. Minato leaned over the couch next to Kushina and just watched as Gaara squealed and giggled. Minato kissed Kushina's forehead before standing up, "I've got to get going," he said, "I'll see you all later tonight."

Kushina smiled, "Say bye-bye to daddy," she said to Gaara.

Gaara waved and giggled, "Da-da!" he yelled.

Everyone went wide eyed. Minato seemed to out shine the sun and he laughed happily, taking Gaara into his arms. First words are usually mama, but Gaara's was dada. And Minato couldn't be happier, "Da-da!" Gaara giggled.

Minato smiled and kissed Gaara's hair again before handing him to Kushina again, "I'll be back," he said before giving Kushina a quick kiss and grabbing his Hokage jacket from the back of the chair he was sitting at.

"Bye Tou-chan!" Temari and Kankurou yelled.

Minato waved before leaving the house. Gaara giggled and clung to Kushina's dress. Kushina nuzzled Gaara's cheek with her nose with a smile.

* * *

"But we wanna go," Temari whined, "Please, Tou-chan?"

Minato bent down to Temari and Kankurou, "Do you know why we have Kushina away from the village?" he asked, then continued when the two shook their heads, "It's because it's possible for the Kyuubi to get out. It's dangerous and Kushina and I want you nowhere near that, okay? I'll come get you and Gaara when Kushina and Naruto are in the hospital, okay?"

Temari and Kankurou were upset, but nodded, "Alright," they said.

"Good," Minato stood up, "Then behave for Kakashi and Gai, alright?"

"Okay," Temari said while Kankurou just nodded.

Minato smiled and kissed their foreheads, "I'll be back," he said before leaving.

Temari and Kankurou just stared at the closed door. Something wasn't right.

Late that night, Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara were sleeping soundly and Gai was trying to challenge Kakashi to something stupid. Kakashi and Gai suddenly turned to the window and saw the Kyuubi, "Shit," Kakashi said as the ground shook.

Temari and Kankurou yelped as they fell off the couch and Gaara's crying could be heard from his room, "Shit, shit, shit," Kakashi cursed, "Gai, get Temari and Kankurou, I'll get-" Minato was suddenly in the house with Kushina and Naruto in his arms, "Sensei!"

"Tou-chan!" Temari yelled running over, "What's going on?"

Minato set Kushina on the couch and set Naruto beside her, "Temari, watch your mother and Naruto," he said, "Kakashi, Gai, protect them. Don't go after the Kyuubi, understood?"

"Hai," Kakashi and Gai said.

Kakashi ran into Gaara's room and quickly tried to calm the baby, "Tou-chan!" Temari yelled, grabbing Minato's Hokage jacket as he tried to put it on, "Where are you going?"

Minato hugged Temari, "I'm Hokage, Temari," he said, "I can't just let Konoha be destroyed. Protect your brothers."

Temari looked at Minato with tear filled eyes, "When are you going to be back?" she asked.

Minato didn't say anything for a while, "I don't know," he whispered.

"Da-da," Minato looked at Gaara as he reached for him.

Minato felt his heart clinch. Kushina pushed herself up, "Minato…" she whispered.

Minato closed his eyes, "I have to go," he said, "I'm sorry. I love you," he was suddenly gone.

"Tou-chan!" Temari yelled.

Kushina forced herself up, "Kushina," Kakashi said, "What happened? Did the Kyuubi just escape the seal?"

"No," Kushina said, "A masked man threatened Naruto's life. He killed two ANBU standing guard, the Third's wife and her student," the ground shook.

Gaara whimpered, "Ma-ma," he said.

Kushina turned in shock, but then softened. Kakashi handed Gaara to his mother. Kushina rubbed his red hair. Gaara buried his face into Kushina's shirt. Naruto began to whimper and squirm. Gai picked the newborn up, "Hey there buddy," he said, "You're okay."

Kushina kissed the top of Gaara's head. About half an hour past and the Kyuubi was still on a rampage, but away from the village now. They could tell because their house was just outside the village, like one of the Clan Compounds. Suddenly, Minato flashed in, "Tou-chan!" Kankurou yelled.

Minato was breathing heavily, "Minato!" Kushina said shocked.

The ground shook as one of the Kyuubi's paws slammed down next to the house. Naruto began screaming, "You flashed it here!" Kakashi yelled.

"Didn't have much choice," Minato said, "Still don't. I've defeated the masked man, but the Kyuubi is destroying Konoha of its own freewill now. I can't stop it."

Kushina stood up, "But I can," she said.

"Kushina-"

"No Minato," Kushina said and gave Gaara to him, "You're running out of chakra. I can hold the Kyuubi and-"

"And what?" Minato asked, "You'll die Kushina."

"If you stay with the children then I don't care," Kushina said, "They need you…"

"And they don't need you?" Minato asked.

The Kyuubi broke through the wall. Chains erupted from Kushina and wrapped around the Kyuubi. Kushina fell to her knees, "Kushina!" Minato, Kakashi, and Gai bent down to her.

"Kaa-chan…" Temari whimpered.

Kushina was breathing heavily. Naruto was wailing by now. The Kyuubi spotted Naruto, who had been set on the couch by Gai so he could check on Kushina. Minato noticed this, "No!" he yelled running to Naruto, just at the Kyuubi lifted his paw.

Gaara saw the paw coming for him and started wailing just as loud as Naruto. Minato braced for pain, but was surprised to feel nothing. He looked and saw a sand shield protecting them. Minato was shocked and looked at the crying Gaara. Minato took his newborn son carefully. There had to be a way to defeat the Kyuubi without risking any of their lives. The Kyuubi was too powerful to seal into someone. Kushina was too weak. The Kyuubi growled, "Shukaku," he snarled.

Minato pulled Gaara closer to him, glaring at the beast, "Don't touch him!" Kushina yelled, tightening the chains.

Minato suddenly realized. Gaara had the Ichibi inside him. If he could draw some of that power out… "Kakashi, hold Naruto for a second," he handed his newborn son to his student, "I have an idea."

"Want me to hold Gaara-kun?" Gai asked.

"No," Minato said, "I need him for what I'm about to try. Hopefully this won't release the Ichibi as well."

Kushina looked at Minato confused. Minato lifted Gaara's shirt and molded Gaara's chakra with his own making his seal appear. The Yondaime then began to make a Rasengan with the Ichibi's chakra. Gaara whimpered and Minato shushed him comfortingly. Minato smiled when he had a full Rasengan full of the sand bijuu's chakra. Minato gave Gaara to Kushina as he went by her, "Minato!" Kushina yelled.

Minato jumped and pushed the Rasengan into the trapped Kyuubi. The Kyuubi howled in pain, but before the Rasengan disappeared completely, Minato reversed the rotation of it, creating a new one, but this time pulling the Kyuubi's chakra out. The Kyuubi glared at Minato, "Yondaime!" he yelled.

Minato was breathing heavily and looked at the Rasengan in his hand, "Kushina, we have to seal him, now!" he yelled.

"But where?" Kushina asked, "Back in me?"

"No, you're not strong enough right now, not even with him weakened this much," Minato stated running back into the house and taking Naruto, "It has to be Naruto. His Chakra System isn't fully developed yet."

"Minato!" Kushina yelled before tightening the chains around the Kyuubi, "You can't do that! Gaara we had no control over, but Naruto-"

"You remember what Jiraiya-sensei said?" Minato asked, already setting Naruto in a small bed surrounded by candles, "About the Children of Prophecy? I don't think one is me," he said, "The children are to be the same age and of equal power…Kushina, I believe its Naruto and Gaara," everyone looked shocked, "The Kyuubi and Ichibi's powers will help them…and so will we. Naruto and Gaara won't be jinchuurikis, Kushina. They'll be our sons and they'll be heroes."

Kushina smiled and teared up slightly before nodding. Kushina stood and prepared to help Minato with the creation of the seal. Kakashi came and took Gaara from her before backing away slowly. Kushina and Minato did several hand seals, "Minato! Kushina!" Hiruzen ran up.

"Hakke no Fūin Shiki!" Minato and Kushina yelled in unison.

A bright light blinded everyone. Temari opened her eyes, "Kaa-chan!" she yelled running over.

"She's alright," Minato panted, "Just exhausted."

Temari hugged Minato's legs. Minato smiled at her and rubbed her hair, "Minato!" the Yondaime turned to the Sandaime.

"The Kyuubi is sealed once again," Minato said.

"Within Kushina?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, she was still weak from giving birth," Minato said and picked Naruto up, "We sealed the Kyuubi within our new son, Naruto."

Hiruzen looked at the baby, "So the seal broke on Kushina-"

"No," Minato stated firmly, "The seal did not break. I'm sorry, Sandaime-sama, but we were the only survivors of the attack on us."

"Attack?" Hiruzen asked shocked, "By the Kyuubi?"

"No, a masked man," Minato said, "He threatened Naruto's life after killing everyone else. I'm deeply sorry for you loss, Sandaime-sama."

"My family and I will mourn at the appropriate time," Hiruzen stated, "Now what of this masked man that released the Kyuubi on Konoha?"

Minato nodded, "I will explain all I know when the council is prepared," he said, "Sometime tomorrow. Right now, we must save those we can and collect the dead so we may hold the proper funerals."

Hiruzen looked at the frightened children, "I will send a healer here to take care of Kushina and will take care of those things myself," he said, "You have frightened children and two babies to take care of. You've done your part as Hokage, Minato, now do your part as a father."

Minato smiled and nodded, "Thank you," he said.

Hiruzen nodded before turning and running back towards the village with the Chuunin that followed him. Minato looked at Naruto before turning to Gai, "Let's get Kushina inside," he said.

Gai nodded and carefully lifted the woman and half dragged her into the house. He set her on the couch. Kakashi walked over with Gaara, "Ma-ma," he said.

Minato looked at Gaara a little shocked before smiling, "That's right, Gaara," he said softly, "Mama."

Minato sat on the arm of the couch by Kushina's head and smiled at her. Kushina's eyes opened slowly, "Kaa-chan," Kankurou said.

Kushina looked at Kankurou and Temari's frightened faces before smiling softly, "Hey, we're okay," she said running her hand through their hair, "Everyone's okay."

Temari and Kankurou got on the couch and curled into Kushina. Kushina smiled softly and kissed their foreheads, "It's late," she whispered, "The Kyuubi's gone and we're all safe. I don't want you to be afraid to sleep."

"Da-da," Gaara reached for Minato.

Minato shifted the sleeping Naruto gently into one arm before reaching for Gaara. Kakashi gave the ten-month-old to his father. Gaara snuggled into Minato, "Da-da," he said.

Minato kissed the top of Gaara's head and nuzzled his nose into Gaara's red hair. His family was safe and the village was safe once again. What more could a Hokage-what more could a parent ask for?

 **A/N They live! Was there really any doubt? Now…now we get to the fun parts. My take on what would've happened if Minato was Hokage. I don't own Naruto! Please leave reviews! Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Uchiha Madara is dead!" the head of the Uchiha Clan, Fugaku, yelled standing up and slamming his hands on the desk.

"It may not be him," Minato stated, "But this man definitely has the powers of the Sharingan that Uchiha Madara had. Do you know of any missing Uchihas, Fugaku-san?"

Fugaku seemed to calm somewhat in thought, "No," he stated, "All Uchihas have been accounted for."

"Just to be sure," Hiruzen stated, "Would you mind us doing a census?"

Fugaku shook his head then turned to Minato, "The only Sharingan we are not accountable for is the one your student has," he stated.

"Kakashi was with my children and Gai the entire time," Minato stated hotly.

Fugaku sat down. Tsume was trying to keep her three-month-old son quiet. Minato turned, "I'm sorry for the loss of your husband, Tsume-san," he said.

"Thank you," Tsume said, "He died while protecting us. He died a great father and Shinobi."

Minato nodded, "There is still much we must discuss about October 10th," Danzo stated, but before he could continue, Hiruzen interrupted.

"Which can be sorted out after we have had the funeral for all those we've lost," Hiruzen stood up, "There have been many a children left orphaned by this attack."

Minato felt his heart clinch, "There is one thing we must discuss, Hiruzen," Danzo stated, "What of Namikaze Naruto?"

"What about my son, Danzo-san?" Minato asked, half threateningly.

"Was it truly wise to seal the Kyuubi within a newborn?" Danzo asked.

"Didn't we have this same discussion when Gaara was brought here?" Minato asked.

"No," Danzo stated, "That was about the _Ichi_ bi. This has to do with the _Kyuu_ bi."

"I see no difference," Minato stated, "The seal on Naruto is as strong as the one we put on Gaara."

"But Danzo does bring up an excellent topic, Minato," Hiruzen said, "I fear the people of the village, because of this attack and all the negative effects it's had, will grow to fear and hate, not only Naruto, but also Gaara because of the beasts they hold."

Minato was silent as he pondered this, "Well, if they have a problem with my sons than they can talk with me," he stated, "I'm not hiding the fact that my sons saved the village and _protect_ the village from the beasts. Just as Kushina and Mito-sama did. They didn't fear them and I won't allow them to fear my children."

Murmurs went around the room. Hiruzen finally nodded, "Very well then," he said, "Meeting adjourned for now."

Danzo looked displeased, but stood up, "Minato," Hiruzen said, stopping Minato from leaving, "I wish to speak with you privately."

Minato nodded and stayed behind. Once the room was empty, Hiruzen sat back down, "Minato, you're aware of the missing people that have been reported over the last month or two, correct," he asked, "From ANBU to children?"

Minato nodded, "Yes and I've been personally looking into it because I fear my family could be in danger," he said, "What of it, Sandaime-sama?"

"I think it's time to take this to the highest priority once the funeral is held," Hiruzen stated, "I will take care of the mourning children and family of those we've lost. I want these kidnappings stopped."

Minato nodded, "Agreed," he said before leaving, "Now, I have to get going. I left Kushina with Jiraiya-sensei, two babies, and two children."

Hiruzen chuckled as Minato left.

* * *

Jiraiya tossed Temari in the air causing her to squeal loudly. Kushina smiled at them as she gave Gaara small pieces of bread. Kakashi was feeding Naruto, "This is a lot easier when they aren't tinier than my hand," he stated, "Is it the same as Gaara? Half a bottle?"

"Don't know," Kushina said, "Start with a third and see if he wants more."

Kakashi nodded. Ten minutes later, "Kushina," he said, "He drank the whole thing…"

Kushina chuckled and took Gaara out of his highchair. Kakashi sighed and began to burp the newborn. Kushina set Gaara on the floor and the baby began crawling around. Jiraiya was spinning Temari and Kankurou around multiple times then letting them go and watching them stumble before falling to the ground laughing. Gaara laughed and clapped his hands, "Gross!" Kakashi yelled, "Again with the spit up!"

Kushina chuckled and took Naruto from Kakashi. Kakashi groaned and stood up before heading to his room to get a new shirt. The front door opened, "Tadai-"

"Tou-chan!" Temari and Kankurou ran to Minato.

Minato about toppled over from the impact of his two oldests. Jiraiya laughed and Gaara squealed, "Da-da!" he yelled.

Kakashi came out wearing a new shirt, "So, how'd things go?" he asked.

"There's going to be a search of the Uchiha Compounds," Minato stated, "When that happens, I want you on the squad, Kakashi. We're just trying to find out if there's a chance that there's a rogue ninja among them."

"You sure it's best for me to go?" Kakashi asked, "They aren't exactly happy with the gift I got from Obito."

"I'm aware," Minato stated, "But if there is a rogue ninja among them, then you are able to protect the rest of the team from their Sharingan. I'll clear it with Fugaku-san when we start to discuss it more."

Kakashi nodded. Gaara tugged on Minato's pants leg and Minato smiled at him before picking him up. Gaara giggled and snuggled into his father. Minato kissed his forehead before turning to Temari and Kankurou, "There have been kidnappings lately," he said, "I don't want you going with someone that we don't trust, okay?"

Temari and Kankurou nodded. Minato looked at Jiraiya, "Would it be too much to ask for you to stay until things calm down, Sensei?" he asked.

"Not at all," Jiraiya stated, "I think I can stop my travels for a bit."

Minato smiled, "Thanks," he said then chuckled when Gaara started teething on his jacket collar, "Maybe we should start getting teething toys."

Kushina giggled.

* * *

Minato was doing large stacks of paperwork about two days after the funeral for those who died in the Kyuubi attack when a team of three ANBU appeared in his office. Minato dropped his pen, "Report," he said to the ANBU he knew to be Kakashi.

"All Uchihas are accounted for," Kakashi stated, "And none had the Sharingan of Uchiha Madara."

Minato hummed, "I see," he said, "Good work. You may leave."

All but Kakashi left. Kakashi lifted his mask up, "Want me to head home or join the team looking into the kidnappings?" he asked.

"Join the team," Minato said, "Kushina and Jiraiya are with the kids."

Kakashi nodded and went to put his mask down, "It's a non-ANBU team," Minato stated.

Kakashi nodded and put his mask in his satchel before flashing away. Minato looked at the reports of the team investigating the kidnappings and wheels began to turn in his head. He just hoped he was dead wrong.

* * *

Kakashi joined up with a group of Chuunin, "Kakashi!" Gai said happily, "You'll join our investigation!"

Kakashi rolled his eye, "What have you found out so far?" he asked.

"Not much," Kurenai said, "We've found a few underground labs, but no evidence of someone being inside them."

"Any signs of prisoners?"

Asuma shook his head, "There were some holding cells, but nothing inside. Not even bones or bodies."

Kakashi's wheels began to turn. This had to be the work of an extremely skilled ninja. Close to Jiraiya-Kakashi went wide eyed, "Kakashi?" Gai asked.

Kakashi shook his head. What was he thinking? "Nothing," Kakashi said, "Just a bad thought."

"What was it?" Kurenai asked, "You're a genius. You may have noticed something we missed."

Asuma flinched, but only Kakashi noticed. Kakashi sighed, "The person we're dealing with is obviously a skilled ninja," he stated, "Able to cover their tracks without even trying. Who are the strongest ninjas in the village besides Sensei?"

Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai went wide eyed, "You don't think…" Kurenai whispered.

"Jiraiya-sama has been with Sensei and us for days and before that was gone on travel…" Kakashi said, "And Tsunade-sama hasn't set foot in Konoha since the end of the Third War…"

Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma looked at each other with worry, "We should tell Hokage-sama your theory," Kurenai stated.

The other three nodded and they hurried back to the Hokage Tower.

 **A/N I'm glad everyone's happy Minato and Kushina are alive :) Things will switch from cute family/friendship moments to serious, plot changing things. So I hope you enjoy and continue reading! I don't own Naruto! Please leave a review! Please and thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

A knock sounded, "I got it!" Temari yelled.

Kushina was bouncing a refusing to sleep Naruto while trying to get Gaara to eat some broccoli, "Come on Gaara," she said, exhausted herself.

Jiraiya had gone to get a few things from the store for her. Gaara screamed loudly and banged the table on his highchair, which caused Naruto to scream. Kushina groaned, "Well, it would seem you have your hands full, Kushina," Kushina turned.

"Kaa-chan, who's this?" Temari asked.

"You look creepy," Kankurou stated.

"Kankurou!" Kushina scolded before getting broccoli mush thrown in her face by a giggling Gaara, "Oh…"

"Where's Jiraiya? I thought he said he was helping you today."

"He went to the store real quick," Kushina explained, "To what do we owe the pleasure, Orochimaru-sama?"

"I was just coming to talk with Jiraiya about something," Orochimaru smirked lightly, "But it would seem you have your hands full. Perhaps I could assist you. Why don't I take these two out for a bit and you don't have to worry about them and Jiraiya can help you with the babies when he returns."

Kushina looked at Orochimaru. She was hesitant because of all the kidnappings going on, but this was Orochimaru. One of the Sannin. This, however, did settle her hesitance. Gaara was soon colored green in places, "Gaara!" Kushina yelled before groaning, "Alright," Kushina relented, "But please have them back by dinner."

"Of course," Orochimaru said, "Come along children. Let's leave your mother to herself."

Temari and Kankurou were hesitant. This man scared them, but if Kushina said he was okay then they guess it was fine. The three left, "Where are we going?" Kankurou asked, "The Park?"

"No," Orochimaru said smirking, "We're going to go play a little game."

"What kind of game?" Temari asked.

"You'll see…" Orochimaru said smirking.

Temari and Kankurou were nervous. Something didn't settle right with them about Orochimaru. A girl about Kakashi's age stopped when she saw Orochimaru with Temari and Kankurou, "What's Orochimaru-sama doing with Hokage-sama's kids?" she wondered before sneakily following them.

They soon arrived in the sewers. Temari grabbed her brother's hand, "Oji-san," she said, "I don't like this place. Can we please go to the park?"

Orochimaru didn't say anything and just opened a door. Temari and Kankurou gulped before walking in. The girl showed herself, "Anko," Orochimaru said smiling, "Just in time."

"What are you doing with the Yondaime Hokage-sama's kids?" Anko asked confused.

"I'm just giving Kushina a rest," Orochimaru said, "She had her hands full with the babies."

Anko blinked, "Then…wouldn't it have made more sense if you helped her with the babies?" she asked.

"Are you questioning me, Anko?"

 _Very much so_ Anko thought, but knew better than to say that out loud, "Of course not, Orochimaru-sama," she said.

"Then why don't you help us with our game," the snake summoner said smirking.

Anko licked her lips, "What kind of game?" she asked.

"You'll see," Orochimaru said, "Come."

Anko followed her teacher. Temari turned, "Who's this, Oji-san?" she asked.

"This is my student, Mitarashi Anko," Orochimaru said, "She's going to assist with our game," the Sannin closed the door to the lab slowly.

Anko suddenly felt very uncomfortable, "Orochimaru-sama," she said, "You haven't told me what we're doing."

"We're going to do a little experiment," Orochimaru stated and grabbed a vial.

"…Not on them, right?" Anko asked, "Or you've at least tested it, right?"

"Oh I've tested it on ten people already," Anko relaxed, "Unfortunately, they all died," her purple tinted gray eyes widened.

"Wha-Orochimaru-sama! You can't risk the lives of Hokage-sama's children!" Anko yelled, "You'll be banished."

"Hn, I have no such cares," Orochimaru flicked a syringes, "Now, let's start the game…"

Temari and Kankurou whimpered. Anko stood in front of them and glared, "Orochimaru-sama!" she yelled, "You can't!"

"You're defying me?" Orochimaru asked.

Anko held her ground, "This is wrong!" she yelled, "What have you been doing?!"

"Trying to bring back the wood element," Orochimaru smirked.

Anko glared, "You won't touch them!" she yelled.

"I had such high hopes for you, Anko," Orochimaru said before snakes appeared out of his sleeve.

Temari and Kankurou screamed, but Anko pushed them down, dodging the attack. Anko glared, "Run!" she yelled, sending her own snakes at Orochimaru.

The two siblings didn't have to be told twice. They only made it halfway to the door when Kankurou was grabbed by a snake, "Kankurou!" Temari yelled.

Anko was unconscious and bleeding from the head slightly. Kankurou struggled then looked at the needle fearful, "Let him go!" Temari yelled running at Orochimaru, "Leave him alone!"

A snake grabbed Temari and she screamed, "Now," Orochimaru said, "Who wants to be first?"

Orochimaru moved the syringe towards Kankurou, who whimpered. Temari was yelling for Orochimaru to stop and was crying heavily. The Sannin had the needle just at his skin, when they were suddenly gone in a flash of yellow. Orochimaru blinked once before smirking, "Well, seems I've been caught," he stated looking at Minato, who was glaring at him so bad that if looks could kill, Orochimaru's grandparents wouldn't have even been born, with Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai beside him.

Temari and Kankurou were crying heavily into Minato. Kurenai noticed Anko, "Anko-chan!" she yelled.

Minato looked before returning his glare to Orochimaru, "Even your student?" he asked.

"She had potential, but in the end she was weak," Orochimaru stated.

"Why?" Minato asked, "Why do all this?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Quite simple, _Hokage-sama_. Power."

"You're one of the fucking Sannin!" Kakashi yelled.

"True," Orochimaru stated, "But that doesn't satisfy me."

"You're crazy," Gai stated.

"Thank you," Orochimaru licked his lips and his nose.

"Kidnapping and killing members of the village is one thing," Minato stated, "But _nobody_ touches my family."

Kakashi was suddenly holding the crying children with only a yellow flash to say what had happened. Kunai clashed with kunai as Minato attacked Orochimaru, "This is going to get messy," Asuma stated, "Gai, get Anko. We need to get out of here."

Gai nodded and quickly ran to the still unconscious girl and picked her up. The four quickly retreated. They came back up to the surface, "Temari! Kankurou!" Kushina yelled.

"Kaa-chan!" Kakashi set the two down and they ran to Kushina crying.

"I'm going to take Anko to the hospital," Gai said and left before an answer was heard.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya and sighed before nodding. Jiraiya was hurt. His friend had betrayed the village, kidnapped his student, the Hokage's, children, and done who knows what else. Jiraiya looked at the sleeping Naruto and Gaara in his arms. He couldn't even fathom why….Minato soon returned to the surface. Everyone looked at him, "…He got away using some sort of escape tunnel or something," he stated, "If he's still in the village or the Country of Fire, I want him found!"

"Hai!" Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai yelled before going off to do just that.

Minato walked over to his wife and took Temari into his arms, "It's okay," he whispered, "It's okay. We'll find him."

Temari pushed herself into her father and whimpered. Minato rubbed his daughter's hair, "You're okay," he whispered.

"Scary…" Temari whimpered.

Minato kissed her forehead and rubbed her back, "I won't let anyone hurt you," he whispered, "They'll die a slow and painful death if they do. I promise, Temari."

Temari buried her face into Minato's shirt and he just held her close.

 **A/N Before I get any questions about this. Anko does not receive the Curse Mark. She betrayed Orochimaru before he tested it on her. However, her memories are still gone. Remember this encounter. It will be important in the upcoming chapters. I don't own Naruto! Please leave reviews! I have school and a bunch of other things to do, but if I get reviews I'll try to get the next chapter up. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Two years passed and Orochimaru was nowhere to be found. Minato knew Jiraiya had an idea of where he was, but he decided that as long as Orochimaru came nowhere near his family or the village again, he could do whatever he wanted. Right now, he had bigger things to worry about. Like the fact that his daughter was going into the Academy. He was actually kinda happy with the fact that the Academy started in November. This meant, when the time came, Gaara and Naruto would join together. But right now, he was smiling as his wife and daughter argued about how his daughter's hair should be. Temari wanted four ponytails while Kushina wanted her to have something much more pretty, such as pigtails or even a simple ponytail. Minato sighed. Suddenly, Kankurou, and the two year olds, Naruto and Gaara, came running out of a room laughing. Minato blinked…wasn't that Kakashi's room? Oh boy… "Little Devils!" 16-year-old Kakashi yelled running out.

Minato had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. They had dyed Kakashi's silver hair blue. Naruto and Gaara instantly clung and hid behind Minato, but were giggling. Six-year-old Kankurou was a little smarter. He went straight to Kushina. Temari burst out laughing, "So much for ANBU training," she yelled.

Kakashi glared at her, "I _really_ gotta find my own place," he stated.

Minato just smirked. Kakashi had been saying that since Naruto started to walk, but had yet to leave. Kushina giggled. Minato looked at his watch, "Alright, we better get going," he said, "We don't want Temari to be late."

"But her hair-"

"Just leave it down," Minato stated, "We have to get going."

Personally, Minato loved his daughter's hair down. The two girls sighed and stood up. Minato took his youngest sons hands and the family walked out.

* * *

Minato gave his speech to those entering the Academy, "And now your start to becoming ninja begins," he said, "Now it's time for you to meet your Academy senseis. These will be your second parents while you're here and I hope you respect them as you do your own parents. So, with this speech, I hope you enjoy your first day!"

With that, the Academy teachers went to their students. Minato went down to the rest of his family, "Where are Naruto and Gaara?" he asked.

Kushina smiled and gestured her head. Minato looked and smiled. Naruto and Gaara were playing with a boy their age, the second son of the Uchiha head, "Aren't they adorable?" Kushina asked.

Minato nodded, "But we should be going," he said, "Naruto! Gaara! Time to get going!"

"No…" Naruto whined, "Tou-chan!"

Uchiha Mikoto walked up, "Hokage-sama," she said, "Sasuke! We need to go! Your father wants us home."

"Okaa-san…" Sasuke gave him mother puppy dog eyes.

Kushina giggled, "They're so adorable," she said, "Come on kids. Your father has work to do. You can play with Sasuke-kun some other time."

Naruto and Gaara whined, but walked over. Kushina picked up Naruto and Minato picked up Gaara. Sasuke walked over to his mother and she took his hand. Mikoto bowed to them before leaving, "Kankurou! Kakashi!" Minato called, "Come on."

The Namikaze family-with one Hatake-left leaving one to enjoy her first day of school. Temari walked into the classroom with her class and teacher. Her teacher's name was Suzume-sensei. Suzume took her spot in the front of the room, "Alright," she said, "We're going to start with assign seating. This will be your seat until you graduate or are moved to another class, is that all understood?"

"Hai, sensei," the kids chorused.

"Then when I call your name from the roll sheet, please step forward with your partner that will be beside you from this moment on," Suzume began calling names.

Temari looked around, nervous. She can't remember much on Suna, but she remembered one thing very clearly. Children were afraid of her because her father was Kazekage. They were afraid of getting on her bad side. Temari shifted slightly, but listened for her name to be called, "Inuzuka Hana and Namikaze Temari!" Suzume stated.

Temari stepped forward and looked at the girl, Inuzuka Hana, beside her. Hana had long brown hair which she wore in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large, black eyes and had the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks. She wore a simple white, long-sleeved shirt and black pants with matching black sandals, "You two may sit at the middle right table."

Temari and Hana did as told. Hana smiled at Temari, "Hi, I'm Hana," she said.

Temari smiled softly, "Temari," she said.

"You're Hokage-sama's daughter, right?" Hana asked.

Temari became nervous, "Y-yes," she said.

Hana smiled, "He seems nice," she said, "You're really lucky."

Temari smiled, "Tou-chan is really nice," she said, "He took me and my brothers in when he didn't need to."

"You're adopted?" Hana asked, "But you look kinda like him."

"Not really," Temari said, "You should see my little brother Naruto. He's Tou-chan and Kaa-chan's real son. He looks _just_ like Tou-chan."

Hana smiled, "I have a little brother too," she said, "Kiba. He cried a lot at night, but now he actually sleeps."

Temari giggled, "I have three little brothers," she said, "Kankurou; who's a year younger than me, Gaara; who's only ten months older than Naruto, and then Naruto."

"Wow," Hana said, "Not one sister?"

Temari shook her head, "I wanted Naruto to be a girl so I could have a sister, but I guess I'm meant to have brothers," she said.

Hana giggled, "Alright class!" the two turned to Suzume, "Today we're going to talk about the history of Konoha and then we're going to see where you are in your ninja skills."

Suzume started her class, but Temari was bored. Minato and Kushina had already told her and Kankurou about the history of Konoha because he wanted them to feel more connected to Konoha, their true home. Suzume didn't finish her lesson until it was time for lunch. Hana pulled out a bento, "Your mom make that?" Temari asked, pulling out her own lunch.

Hana smiled and opened it, "Yes," she said, "Did yours?"

Temari giggled, "Nah," she said, "Tou-chan did. Kaa-chan doesn't really like to cook unless Tou-chan is busy with work."

Hana giggled and the two began eating, but then started talking about their little brothers, "Temari-san!" Temari turned to Suzume standing in the doorway, "Can you come here for a moment?"

Temari blinked, but got out of her seat and walked over. Temari blinked when she walked into the hall, "Tou-chan?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Minato asked bending down to her.

"Yeah," Temari said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Minato looked Temari over, "Tou-chan?" she asked confused.

Minato hummed softly and Temari was just looking at him with confusion, "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Minato asked, "Anything feel off at all? Even a little thing."

Temari looked at her hands, "No, I'm fine," she said, "What's going on, Tou-chan?"

Minato sighed, "Something's wrong with Kankurou," Temari's heart stopped, "And the doctors think it has to do with your Orochimaru incident two years ago. We're just trying to figure out what's wrong and why, if this is the cause, it's taken two years for something to happen."

"Is Kankurou okay?" Temari asked worriedly.

"Right now he just has a fever," Minato said, "We don't know what's wrong with him."

"I want to see him," Temari said.

"No," Minato said, "I need you to stay here. You'll just worry everyone if you leave and I don't want you to have difficulty making friends just because you're my daughter," Temari looked at Minato, "You can come to the hospital after school, okay? If something happens, I promise I'll come get you, alright?" Temari nodded sadly, "And if you start to feel off, tell Suzume-sensei, okay? Even if it's just a little thing."

"Hai, Tou-chan," Temari said.

Minato hugged her quickly before standing up, "Be good," he said.

Temari nodded and walked back into the classroom with Suzume. Temari sat beside Hana again. Hana noticed Temari's down expression, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Something's wrong with Kankurou," Temari said.

Hana went wide eyed, "Then why aren't you with your family?" she asked.

"Because everyone knows I'm the daughter of Tou-chan," Temari stated, "I can't just leave. It'll cause people to worry or would make people think I can get out of class just because of who my father is."

Hana was shocked, but understood, "Oh," she said.

"But Tou-chan said if something happens he'll come get me," Temari stated, "I'm going to see him once school is finished."

Hana wetted her lips, "Do you mind if I come?" she asked.

Temari looked at Hana confused, "If something happened to Kiba, I would want someone to be there for me besides my mom," she said.

Temari smiled, "I think I'd like that," she said, "Thanks."

Hana nodded and the two finished their lunches.

 **A/N Nothing really to say here except that I don't own Naruto. Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Temari and Hana walked into the hospital side by side. The nurse at the desk looked down, "Right down that hall, Temari-san," she said pointing, "Fourth door on the right."

"Thank you," Temari and Hana said.

The nurse blinked as Hana followed Temari, but then just shook her head and went back to work. Temari looked in the room the nurse said and saw Kushina and Kakashi holding the sleeping Naruto and Gaara while Kankurou was asleep on the bed, "Kaa-chan," Temari said walking in.

Kushina turned with Kakashi, "Temari," she said then smiled, "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Inuzuka Hana," Hana said, "I sit next to Temari-chan in class. I wanted to be with her when she came."

Kushina smiled, "I know and thank you," she said, "I'm Namikaze Kushina I used to watch you with Minato when your mother and your late father had missions."

Hana bowed lightly. Temari went over to the bed, "Do they know what's wrong with him?" she asked.

"No," Kushina said, "But they've managed to bring his fever down."

Gaara squirmed in his mother's arms and Kushina rubbed his red hair, calming the toddler back to sleep. Temari looked at Kankurou and Hana joined her. Minato soon came in, "Temari," he said.

Temari and Hana turned, "Tou-chan," Temari said.

Minato smiled slightly, "So you made a friend?" he asked, "Hello, Hana-chan. You've grown since I've last seen you."

Hana smiled and blushed lightly, "Thank you," she said.

"Any news?" Kushina asked.

Minato turned serious and looked at his wife, "They think they've found the cause, but they need to do a few more tests," he said, "But if it is what they think and something happens to Kankurou I'm hunting Orochimaru down myself and killing him slowly."

"What do they think it is?" Kakashi asked.

"They think some of the First Hokage's cells entered Kankurou's body," Minato stated.

"What?" Kushina said shocked, "I thought you stopped Orochimaru before he did that?"

"After further investigation of the lab," Minato stated, "It was found that some of the cells were _on_ the needle Orochimaru put on Kankurou. It took two years for the cells to multiply and attach to his cells."

Kushina put a hand to her mouth in worry. Kakashi looked at Minato, "Can I join your team?" he asked dangerously.

Minato crossed his arms and looked at his weak son on the bed. Orochimaru would pay if Kankurou dies because of this. Temari looked at her brother with worry. Hana took Temari's hand in comfort. Ten minutes later, a nurse and doctor walked in, "Well?" Kakashi asked.

"It's definitely the First Hokage's cells," the doctor said.

Minato clinched his hands into fists, "And the chances of survival?" he asked, barely keeping the anger out of his voice.

"We're looking into it," the nurse said, "But so far we know it's a 1 in 10 chance."

Temari blinked, "But when Orochimaru took us he told Anko-nee that he tested it on ten people and they all died," she said.

Minato narrowed his eyes then turned to the doctor, "What's the meaning of this?" he asked.

"We…thought you knew, Hokage-sama," the doctor said, "A boy about your student's age in Root is able to use the Wood Element."

Minato glared, "I need to have a chat with Danzo-san…" he stated, "Do whatever you have to do to keep him alive," with that said Minato left.

Kakashi gave the sleeping Naruto to Temari before following Minato. Temari shifted Naruto, but he was bigger and heavier than she was used to holding him about a year ago. Kushina gently took Naruto from her and held both toddlers, "Thanks," Temari said.

Kushina smiled sadly at her before looking at Kankurou with worry.

* * *

Two hours passed by and Kushina and Temari were feeding Naruto and Gaara little snacks. Hana had gone home about an hour ago saying that her mother would be questioning where she was if she didn't get home. Minato and Kakashi had yet to return and they were starting to worry. Just as the worry started, Minato and Kakashi walked in with teen about Kakashi's age, "Who's that, Tou-chan?" Temari asked.

"This a friend of mine," Kakashi said, "Tenzou. He's here to help the doctors with Kankurou."

Minato nodded to Tenzou and he walked off. Minato gave Kakashi a look, "You still should've told me you knew about him," he stated.

"I thought you knew," Kakashi stated, "You're the Hokage."

Minato sighed, "Well, Danzo-san got a lecture from both me and Sandaime-sama," he stated, "He's not allowed to keep secrets from the Hokage any longer."

"He had to be told that?" Kushina asked deadpanned.

"Apparently," Kakashi stated.

Minato sighed and the family waited for results. Five minutes past and all that's happened was a nurse coming in and taking some of Kankurou's blood and take a chakra rating. Temari started trying to distract herself and her brothers by playing with them, but had to constantly remind them to be quiet. Kankurou had woken up, but was too weak to do much other than talk and move his eyes. Finally, a doctor came in, "Hokage-sama," he said, "Do you happen to know Kankurou-kun's nature affinity and his second?"

Minato blinked, "I know his affinity is Earth," he stated, "But I'm not aware of his second. What does this have to do with anything?"

"It means it's possible for him to survive just as Tenzou-san has," the doctor stated, "His nature affinity is Water and his second is Earth. This is the structure the Wood Element needs. Water or Earth must be their nature affinity while the other must be his second. It is highly possible that Kankurou-kun's second affinity is Water because he's survived for two years. When a year had past Kankurou-kun should've died like the others, but because he hasn't…this could just be Kankurou-kun's body getting used to the First Hokage's cells."

"Is there any way to be sure?" Kushina asked.

"We can do a second affinity test," the doctor said, "But it'll take about half an hour. It's a little more difficult than finding nature affinity."

Minato nodded, "Please," he said, "We want to know Kankurou's going to be okay."

The doctor nodded, "I'll begin preparing the test," he said then left.

Minato released a breath he didn't know he was holding. There was a high chance of Kankurou surviving. He turned to Tenzou, "Thank you," he said.

"My pleasure," Tenzou said bowing, "And I'm sorry for the trouble Danzo-sama caused. I honestly had no idea you didn't know I existed."

"Oh no," Minato said, "I knew of you and what Orochimaru did to you which caused your memory loss, but I had no idea you had the Shodaime Hokage's cells. This is something I need to know. Especially since two of my children hold Bijuu. Danzo-san had no right to keep that from me, both as a parent and as Hokage."

Tenzou nodded, "I've been thinking about Root's methods," he said, "And I'm beginning to think that they aren't for me."

"Well, if you ever decide they aren't," Minato said, "My ANBU are always looking for operatives."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tenzou bowed, "Thank you, Hokage-sama," he said before leaving.

Minato ran his hand through Kankurou's hair, smiling softly. Kankurou managed to smile a little back, "Tou-chan," Temari said, "What's going to happen to Kankurou?"

"It means Kankurou is most likely going to have an ability that was thought to have died with the First Hokage," Minato said, "He'll need to train a lot in order to use the ability and it'll probably take a couple years, but I'm sure if we ask nicely, Tenzou-san will teach him," he ran his hand through Kankurou's hair again, smiling before kissing the top of his hair.

"Tou-chan…" Kankurou whined.

Minato and Kushina chuckled. Half an hour later, the doctor came in, "Well?" Minato asked.

"Your son will be perfectly fine, Hokage-sama," the doctor said smiling, "I suggest he stay here for a few nights so we can watch him, but he should be stable to return home in about three days."

"Thank Kami," Kushina said.

Minato turned to the doctor, "Thank you," he said.

"Of course," the doctor said, "I'm just sorry you worried so much because you weren't aware of the survivor to Orochimaru's experiment."

"That's not your fault," Minato said, "And Danzo-san has been punished for not telling me. Thank you for your hard work."

The doctor bowed and left. Gaara and Naruto walked over to Kushina tiredly, "Kaa-chan," Gaara said, "Can we go home yet?"

Naruto was rubbing his right eye, "I'll take them home," Kakashi stated, "And make sure Temari gets to school."

"Thank you," Kushina said.

"Come on you three," Kakashi said taking the toddlers' hands in his, "Let's get you to bed."

"Bye Kankurou," Temari said.

"Bye-bye Nii-chan," Naruto and Gaara said.

"I did not approve of that name!" Kankurou called as loud as he could.

Gaara and Naruto giggled.

 **A/N Kankurou has Wood Release! I repeat! Kankurou has Wood Release! I hope everyone is happy because a lot of you were wanting that to happen xD I own nothing! Please leave reviews! I love reading them!**


	12. Chapter 12

Temari and Hana were talking under a tree while eating their lunch outside. Suzume-sensei was letting them eat outside today. Hana laughed at something Temari said. Temari moved slightly and saw someone behind Hana. She blinked in confusion, "Temari-chan?" Hana asked.

"He's eating alone," Temari stated.

Hana looked behind her, "Uchiha Itachi?" she asked looking at Temari, "Uchihas are usually loner geniuses."

Temari was silent for a while before standing up, "Temari-chan?" Hana asked.

"Kakashi-nii was friends with an Uchiha," Temari stated, "He died protecting Kakashi-nii and Rin-nee. When Kakashi-nii lost Rin-nee, he became a loner genius until Tou-chan and Kaa-chan reached out and now he lives with us. No one wants to be lonely."

Hana looked at Itachi, "I guess that's a good point," she said standing up.

Both girls picked up their lunches and walked over to Itachi. Itachi looked at them, "Yes?" he asked.

Temari smiled, "Can we eat with you, Itachi-kun?" she asked.

Itachi blinked once, "Sure?" he said questionably.

Hana and Temari sat down beside each other and in front of Itachi, "I'm Temari and this is Hana-chan," Temari said.

"I remember from introductions," Itachi said, "The daughter of the head of the Inuzuka clan and the adoptive daughter of Yondaime Hokage-sama."

"You talk like Kakashi-nii…" Temari said deadpanned.

Itachi didn't say anything. Temari and Hana looked at each other, "So…" Hana said, "Temari has three little brothers and I have a little brother, do you have a little sibling, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi froze from taking a bite of his rice. He set his chopsticks down on his bento, "Hai," he said, "A little brother, Sasuke."

"Why does everyone have little brothers?" Temari asked, "Is it too much to ask for a little sister?"

"Wait for one of your little brothers to get married," Itachi stated, "You'll get a sister then."

"But what if I don't like them?" Temari asked.

"Then your brother chose the wrong girl," Itachi stated simply.

Temari giggled, "You're funny," she said.

Itachi blinked, "I wasn't trying to be funny," he stated, "I was being serious…"

"I know," Temari said, "But the way you said it was funny."

Hana giggled when Itachi looked at them confused, "You look like a confused puppy, Itachi-kun," she said.

Temari giggled, "I don't get the joke," Itachi stated.

Hana and Temari burst out laughing and fell on the grass. Itachi just stared at them. His first friends were insane…

* * *

Itachi looked around the hospital, "Why are we here?" he asked.

"Because my brother, Kankurou, is here," Temari stated, "Orochimaru did something to him, but he's going to be fine!"

Itachi blinked once before Temari opened the door. Itachi and Hana looked at the floor when they saw Kakashi holding his head up with his right hand while four toddlers were on him, "Why am I babysitting?" Kakashi mumbled.

"Sasuke/Kiba?" Itachi and Hana asked in unison.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke ran to Itachi happily.

Kiba jumped on Kakashi, "Doggy back up!" he yelled.

"I'm not a dog!" Kakashi yelled, "If you want a dog to play with…" Kakashi cut his thumb.

In a puff of smoke a dog appeared, "Pakkun!" Temari yelled happily.

"Doggy!" Kiba, Gaara, and Naruto yelled.

Pakkun yelped and quickly ran behind Temari and Hana. The three toddlers pouted. Itachi, now holding his little brother, asked "What are you all doing in the hospital?"

"Council meeting," Kakashi stated, "I got stuck babysitting."

"Then why didn't Okaa-san watch Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"She thought it'd be fun for Sasuke to play with kids his own age," Kakashi said deadpanned.

"Kiba! That's enough!" Hana yelled firmly.

Kiba instantly stopped along with Naruto and Gaara. Kakashi blinked, "Holy crap," he said, "Where were you-" Hana and Itachi suddenly hit Kakashi in the head, "Ow!"

"No cursing in front of them!" Itachi and Hana yelled in unison.

Temari and Kankurou burst out laughing. Minato and Kushina walked up chuckling, "Do I need to put you through training again, Kakashi?" Minato teased.

"Can the parents pick them up yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Not quite," Minato said, "We just took a short recess so we could come check on Kankurou."

Kakashi huffed. Kushina picked Gaara up when he reached for her and kissed his cheek. Minato did the same with Naruto, "Kiba, off," Hana stated.

Kiba did as told. Kakashi stood up and cracked his back, "How are you feeling, Kankurou?" Minato asked.

"Better," Kankurou said smiling, "Still not at walking strength yet I think."

"I wouldn't think so," Kushina said, "But we're glad you're feeling better."

Kankurou smiled. Kushina kissed Kankurou's forehead and he imminently wiped it off. Kushina chuckled, "Well, we better be getting back," Kushina said and put Gaara down causing the toddler to whine.

Minato did the same with Naruto and his mini-self pouted. Kushina and Minato kissed all four of their children before leaving. Kankurou wiped both kisses off him again. Temari giggled at her brother. Itachi set Sasuke down, "Go play," Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded and went to play with his new friends. Temari suddenly realized something, "Kakashi-nii," Kakashi hummed, turning to Temari, "If there's a council meeting, then why does Kaa-chan have to be there?"

"They needed a member of the Uzumaki," Kakashi stated, "Normally, Sensei can play the part, but he couldn't with this meeting."

"Oh," Temari said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. Why was he lying?

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Kushina yelled slamming her palms on the table and glaring daggers at Danzo, "You are not taking Kankurou to turn into your emotionless little puppet!"

Minato pushed his wife down, "We've been at this for hours," Tsume stated, "The children will be getting off from school soon."

"Hana-chan and Itachi-kun are at the hospital with Kankurou," Minato stated causing Fugaku to blink, but decided not to comment, "Hana-chan and Itachi-kun are helping Kakashi reel in their siblings."

"I told Kakashi not to let Kiba near sugar," Tsume sighed, "But seriously, why does the boy have to go into Root _just_ because he'll have control over the Shodaime Hokage-sama's cells. If anything, I'd say we'd all be safer if he stays with his siblings who hold two Bijuu."

"Thank you!" Kushina yelled.

"But Danzo does raise a good point," Utatane Koharu stated, "The only other ninja to control the First Hokage's cells is within Root."

"That does not mean Kankurou has to join," Minato stated.

"True," Mitokado Homura said, "But it would be best to keep the Wood Element Users in one place."

Danzo was smirking while Kushina was glaring fire, "Alright!" Hiruzen stated, "I'm getting to old for these debates. We've heard enough from both sides; I say we put it to a vote," no arguments were heard, "Good. All those-" the doors suddenly burst open.

"Kakashi!" Minato yelled standing up, "What's the meaning-" Kakashi pulled Tenzou into the council, "Tenzou-kun?"

"This is an outrage," Danzo stated, "You can't just barge in here-"

"I've quit Root," Tenzou stated, "And Danzo knows this."

Every head turned to Danzo, "You-" Kushina stood up fuming, "I'm going to-" Minato quickly covered his wife's mouth.

"Danzo, what is the meaning of this?" Hiruzen asked sternly.

"He hasn't been taken out yet," Danzo stated simply.

Minato wound up holding back both Kushina and Tsume from clawing Danzo's eyes out, "Danzo, this should've been stated at the beginning," Homura stated; anger present, "What is the point of putting the child in Root if he has no teacher?"

"Enough!" Hiruzen stated, "Danzo, you're over stepping your boundaries I set for you in the beginning of all of this. You've lied and hid things from Minato, the current Hokage, and you've tried to manipulate this council."

"That was not my intension," Danzo stated.

"That may be so," Minato stated, "But you've neglected to remember who you work under and for."

"I know what I work for," Danzo stated hotly.

"I don't think you do," Hiruzen stated, "I say we put up a vote whether or not to suspend the activity of Root until we dim otherwise needed."

"What?!" Danzo yelled, "Hiruzen! You can't do that!"

"I believe we can," Minato stated, "All those in favor?" every single hand except Danzo's went up, "Then it's unanimous. Root is here by suspended. All Root members, both active and in training, profiles are to be given to me, the Hokage."

Danzo's mouth dropped slightly, "You can't-"

"I can and have," Minato glared, "You brought this on yourself, Danzo-san. All profiles are to be in my office in no more than two hours," Minato looked at Kakashi and Tenzou, "Make sure he doesn't forget any."

"Hai," Kakashi and Tenzou stated.

"Now, I believe a few of us have children to pick up," Minato stated then turned to Danzo, "Two hours," he reminded, stressing.

Minato then left with Kushina and Tsume, "Tell Itachi to bring Sasuke home," Fugaku stated.

"Hai," Minato said and bowed before leaving.

 **A/N Sorry for the late update. I got caught up in doing stuff. And just because a lot of people are expecting this, Kankurou will** _ **not**_ **be using puppets. Puppet Controlling is only taught in Suna and, as of right now, Kankurou wants nothing to do with Suna along with Temari. Okay, I don't own Naruto. Please leave a review! I love all the reviews I'm getting and I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Minato was at the dining room table reading the portfolios Kakashi brought him. He skillfully tuned out the laughing of his toddler sons running around the table, "Tou-chan," Minato looked up at Temari's call, "When are you starting dinner?"

Minato blinked and looked at the clock. Whoops… "Perhaps we'll just go out tonight," he said standing up, "I've still got a lot of reading to do."

Gaara and Naruto jumped up and down when Minato stood up. Both wanting to be picked up. Minato scooped them up, "How about the five of us go out for ramen?" he said.

Naruto cheered happily and Minato smiled. Looks like Temari was right about Naruto liking ramen. Kakashi and Temari got off the couch and followed Minato out.

* * *

Minato yawned as he was reading a file. Maybe he should head to bed…after he finishes these two. Minato was looking through the papers, but then blinked. He picked a piece of paper up and looked it over a couple of times before getting up and walking to a bookshelf. He pulled out a book and looked through it. He went wide eyed and quickly shut the book while glaring _Danzo_ he thought with distrust.

* * *

Minato walked into his office where Hiruzen, Koharu, and Homura were waiting. Minato opened the file and the book to a certain page, "I want all of Danzo's moves thoroughly looked into," he stated crossing his arms.

Hiruzen went wide eyed as his eyes traveled from the file to the book, "Unbelievable," he whispered, "There's a survivor of the Kaku Clan?"

"Apparently," Minato stated, "And he's a four-year-old orphan with no name."

"This is ridiculous," Koharu stated, "Why has Danzo not told us about this?"

"He either doesn't know-which is _highly_ unlikely-or he feels we shouldn't know," Minato stated, "I repeat my request. I want everything Danzo has done since the formation of Root thoroughly looked into. Each of us pick someone we trust and is not affiliated with Danzo or Root."

"Agreed," Homura stated, "Are we correct to assume Kakashi for you?"

Minato nodded and took the file, "I'm going to where Danzo has this boy training," he stated, "I'll return shortly and we'll gather the team."

The three elders nodded and Minato left. Before leaving for the location, Minato stopped by the hospital. Kankurou was still asleep, but Kushina was awake, holding a sleeping Gaara and Naruto, "Minato," Kushina smiled, but then frowned when Minato didn't smile back, "What happened?" she asked deadpanned.

"Danzo," Minato stated, "There's a boy who is the last survivor of the Kaku Clan."

Kushina's eyes looked ready to roll out of her head, "Are you…serious?" she nearly growled out the last word.

Minato nodded, "I'm going to see him now," he stated, "He's only four, but he should have a good understanding if I explain and if not then I'll explain again when he's older."

Kushina nodded, "What else has Danzo kept from us?" she wondered.

"We're going to find out," Minato stated, "I've told the elders about this and we're going to create a team to look into all of Danzo's actions since the start of Root."

Kushina nodded, "Should I warn Kakashi?" she asked.

"No, I'll get him later," Minato stated, "Just stay with the kids and I'll be back sometime later."

Kushina nodded. Minato kissed her forehead then Naruto and Gaara's before leaving. After a ten minute walk, Minato reached the location of where the Kaku Clan survivor was training. He reached a cabin and saw two boys sitting outside. One was the Kaku Clan survivor and one was a boy about two years older than him. Minato walked towards them, causing them to turn, "Hokage-sama," the oldest said.

"Well, at least you aren't totally in the dark about the happenings outside this place," Minato said.

"Shin-nii-san," the reason for Minato's coming said, "Who's this?"

"I'm Namikaze Minato," Minato said, "I'm the leader of the village."

"Oh," the four-year-old said.

"Why are you here, Hokage-sama?" Shin asked.

"I came to talk to this boy," Minato said, "Is that alright?"

Shin blinked, but nodded. Minato sat cross legged on the grass in front of the two, "Have you two heard of the Kaku Clan?" he asked.

"I have," Shin said, "Danzo-sama gives me books, but I still have trouble with some words in them. The Kaku Clan was one of the clans to be extinguished in the Third Shinobi War, correct?"

"Almost," Minato stated, "That's what we all believed, but it would seem Danzo was hiding the last survivor," he looked at the four-year-old.

Shin turned to the younger in shock, who just seemed confused. Shin turned to Minato, "He's good at drawing," he said, "But I never thought…"

"You had no reason to," Minato stated, "How long have you two known each other?"

"A month or two," Shin said, "Danzo-sama brought him when he turned four and was able to do most things on his own."

Minato nodded, "Did he give him a name?" Shin shook his head, "Do _you_ call him a name?"

Shin thought for a second, "I call him Sai in my head, but never actually called or said it," he said, "I just call him that because he has a gift for drawing."

Minato looked at the four-year-old, "Do you like that name?" he asked.

"If Shin-nii-san calls me that then I guess," he said.

"Then your name is Kaku Sai," Minato stated, "Is that okay?"

The newly named Sai nodded, "Good," Minato stated, "Because you're both being taken out of Root's Training Program."

"What? Why?" Shin asked shocked.

"Because Danzo has hidden too many things from us," Minato stated, "From how things are looking, Root is on the verge of being disbanded."

Shin looked at Sai before back at Minato, "What'll happen to us?" he asked.

"I'll personally find you a home," Minato stated, "You'll be together. I'll make sure of it."

Sai smiled slightly. Shin went to say something, but then started having a mini coughing fit. Minato instantly went into father mode, "Are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand on Shin's back.

"Nii-san?" Sai asked.

"I'm-I'm fine," Shin stated.

Minato noticed Shin was hiding his palm. Minato took his wrist and turned the palm so he could see it, "What the-Shin-kun," Minato said shocked when he saw blood.

Sai went wide eyed, "Okay, we're taking you to the hospital," Minato picked the boy up, "It's bad if you let whatever is causing this grow and become worse. You could die."

Shin looked down, "The final test," Shin whispered.

"What?" Minato stopped from taking Sai's hand.

"Sai and I will have to fight," Shin whispered, "To the death," Minato went wide eyed, "I…haven't said anything because…I don't want to fight Sai. I don't want to-"

"And you won't," Minato stated firmly, "I'll make sure of it. Right now, we need to find out what's wrong with you before it gets worse or incurable."

Shin nodded and Minato took Sai's hand, "Both of you close your eyes," he stated, "I don't want you getting disorientated."

Both boys did as told and Minato flashed to the hospital, having put a seal on the building for quick visits to Kankurou. Minato walked into the building, "Hokage-sama," a nurse said shocked, not expecting him back so soon; and with more children.

"I need a full checkup on this boy," Minato set Shin down, "He's coughing up blood. Also do one on him," he pulled Sai forward slightly, "Just to make sure what Shin-kun has isn't contagious."

"Hai!" the nurse said and took both boys' hands, "Who should we give the reports to?"

"Me for now," Minato stated, "I'll find them more permanent homes later."

The nurse nodded and started calling for a doctor and some nurses, "Minato?" the Yondaime turned at his wife's voice, "What's going on?"

"The boy training with Kaku Sai has some sort of sickness," Minato explained, "Danzo makes Root members fight to the death as the final test. Shin-kun was going to let his sickness worsen so he wouldn't have to fight Sai-kun."

Kushina glared fire, "They will be given proper homes, I promise," Minato stated, "However, we have enough work cut out for us as it is. I'll find someone who will take them in."

Kushina nodded, "Alright," she said.

"Now, I have to get going," Minato stated, "I've got more to tell the elders and we need to get that team moving as soon as possible."

Kushina nodded before the two went their separate ways.

 **A/N Danzo's in trouble. Danzo's in trouble. I don't own Naruto! Please leave a review! Please and thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

Minato looked at the team they formed for this mission. He had chosen Kakashi, obviously; Hiruzen had chosen his youngest son, Asuma, while he didn't agree with his father on many things, he was still loyal to Konoha; Homura had chosen Ebisu; for the reason he believed the team would need someone who followed the rules; and Koharu had chosen Kurenai; for the reason that they may need a woman. Minato nodded at the team. Despite Homura and Koharu's reasons for picking who they did, it was a team that had no affiliations with Danzo. Once the team was set in stone, Minato called for them, "This is an A-Rank mission," Minato stated once they were all there, "You all are to work as a team and keep everything highly classified," when the four nodded, Minato began to explain the mission, "You four have been chosen by myself and three of the elders for this mission," Minato interlocked his fingers together, "We want you four to investigate everything Danzo has done since the formation of Root."

"Hai," the four said in unison.

"There is no set leader for this mission," Minato stated, "You have been handpicked by us and we want everything you find, but don't get caught. We don't want Danzo finding out about this."

"Hai," they said again.

Minato nodded and the four flashed out. Just as the four left, a knock sounded, "Enter," Minato stated.

A nurse came in, "Hokage-sama," she said bowing, "I was told to give you the reports on the boys you brought in."

"Hai," Minato said nodding, "How are they?"

"Kaku Sai is perfectly healthy," the nurse said give a stack of papers to him, "However, Shin-kun has the start of a fatal disease."

"Can it be stopped at this stage?" Minato asked taking the two stacks of papers.

"Hai, at this stage we can get rid of it," the nurse said, "We, however, need permission from a parent or guardian to start the treatment."

"Danzo is currently not allowed to know anything about them," Minato stated, "Take my permission as Hokage. I'll find them a home later and inform the parents."

The nurse nodded and bowed before leaving. Minato sighed and messed up his hair. Being Hokage was rough, but he didn't have time to worry about that. He had to find someone who could take care of those two as well as help Sai with his Bloodline Limit. Minato thought then got the perfect people in mind. He just hoped they'd agree.

* * *

Sai sat beside Shin lying in the hospital bed while a nurse was checking a few things, "Alright," she said, "Just a few more readings and we'll start your treatment."

"Is it going to hurt?" Shin asked.

"No sweetie," she said smiling, "You'll be asleep the entire time."

Shin nodded. Minato suddenly walked in with two people, a man and woman with the woman holding a two-year-old toddler, "Shin-kun, Sai-kun," Minato said, "This is the head of the Aburame Clan, Aburame Shibi, his wife, Aburame Kaho, and their son, Aburame Shino. They agreed to take you in and raise you."

Sai blinked before moving closer to Shin shyly. Kaho set Shino down and the toddler just sat on the floor. The nurse walked up, "Since you will be taking guardianship of these two, do we have your permission to do the treatment on Shin-kun?" she asked.

"Hai," Shibi said nodded.

Minato turned to the Aburame family, "I'll leave you five to get to know each other," he stated, "I'll let you decide if you wish to adopt or just merely foster them, but nothing will be set in stone until we get all we can on Danzo."

"Hai," Kaho stated, "Arigato, Hokage-sama."

Minato nodded and left. Just as he was about to walk to Kankurou's room, "Tou-chan!" Minato turned and smiled.

"Hey Temari," he said then looked up, "Hana-chan, Itachi-kun. Is school out?"

"Yes," Itachi stated, "Just got out."

"Hmm, must have busier than I thought," Minato stated.

"What were you doing, Tou-chan?" Temari asked.

"Just work," Minato smiled, "Let's go see Kankurou, ne?"

Temari nodded, "When can Kankurou come home?" she asked.

"Tomorrow if I'm remembering correctly," Minato said.

Itachi looked in the room Minato left, but decided it was none of his business. The four entered the room and blinked. Kushina and Kankurou were trying to keep Gaara and Naruto apart, "What happened?" Minato asked.

"Just a little brother argument," Kushina laughed nervously before quickly pulling Gaara back as he almost broke free.

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Gaara, Naruto, what happened?" he asked.

Gaara and Naruto pouted, "We wanted Tou-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Minato softened and walked over. Kushina and Kankurou let the toddlers go and they ran to him. Minato hugged them and kissed their foreheads, "I'm sorry," he said, "I was very busy today, but I promise, when things calm down, I'll take you four," Minato turned to Temari, "And your friends, to the park."

Gaara and Naruto cheered happily before hugging Minato's neck. Minato kissed their cheeks, "Hokage-sama," Minato turned, "You have a group wanting to see you. They say it's urgent."

Minato set the toddlers down and they whined, "I'll be back to pick you up," he said, "And then we'll go get ramen, deal?"

Naruto brightened, but Gaara didn't take the bait, "And some tsukuyomi," Gaara brightened at that.

Minato smiled and kissed the toddlers' foreheads. He ruffled Kankurou's hair and patted Temari's hair as he went by before leaving with the Chuunin. Itachi watched Minato leave, but was suddenly almost pulled down when Naruto jumped on his back, "Naruto!" Kushina yelled.

Naruto giggled, "You're Sasuke's nii-chan, right?" he asked, "Play!"

"Naruto!" Kushina groaned.

"It's fine, Kushina-sama," Itachi stated, "But I'm afraid I'm not the playing type."

Naruto whined, "Come on Naruto," Temari said, taking her youngest brother off Itachi, "You and Gaara can play with me and Hana-chan."

"Yay!" Naruto yelled.

"Why'd you paint on your face?" Gaara asked Hana.

Kushina's entire face was the color of her hair by this point. Oh Kami…children were embarrassing.

* * *

Minato, Hiruzen, Koharu, and Homura were shocked, "And you're certain of this?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm sorry to report," Ebisu said, "But yes. Danzo knew of Orochimaru's experiments with Shodaime Hokage-sama's cells and the children involved."

"This is how he got a hold of Tenzou without Orochimaru knowing he was alive," Kakashi continued, "We…also have another disturbing report…"

"Danzo's right arm has partial control over Shodaime's cells," Asuma stated, "He can use the Wood Element."

Minato put the tips of his fingers on his forehead, "Please tell me you kids found something that says Danzo wasn't a complete traitor," he said, "I don't want one of Konoha's elders to have been secretly planning Konoha's downfall."

"Danzo, no matter what he was doing," Kurenai said, "He did have Konoha's best interests at heart, however, his methods for doing so were not ethical."

Hiruzen sighed, "Perhaps I put too much pressure in the darker part of being Hokage on Danzo," he stated sadly, "But now it must be decided: what are we to do about all Danzo has done?"

It was silent in the room. Minato sighed, "You kids may go now," he said, "Thank you. Kakashi, please go help Kushina with Naruto and Gaara."

"Hai," the four said before leaving.

Homura rubbed his eyes before sighing, "Something must be done," he stated.

"Banishment is too much," Koharu said, "Danzo did seek what was best for the village."

"But he acted out of line," Hiruzen stated.

It was silent again. Minato rubbed his temples before sighing. The door suddenly burst open, "Hokage-sam-" the Chuunin froze, "Uh…sorry, it's urgent."

"What is it?" Minato asked, "Village or family?"

"Danzo-san is gone," four pair of eyes widened.

"Gone?" Hiruzen asked.

"Could he have found out that we sent them?" Koharu asked.

"There must be more to things than we thought," Minato stated, "I want the entire village and surrounding area searched. I want Danzo found!"

"Hai!" the Chuunin yelled before running off.

"Why is all of this happening?" Minato asked, "It's as if the entire village is just falling apart."

"We must remember to look on the bright side of all that's happened," Hiruzen stated, "We've realized there is a rogue ninja who has the power of a Sharingan that is on par with Uchiha Madara, we have found the reason for multiple kidnappings among the village-"

"Which caused us to lose one of our most powerful ninja," Homura stated.

"I said bright side, Homura," Hiruzen stated, "We've found a survivor of the Kaku Clan. We've possibly saved two young boys from a life of loneliness and death. We stopped the rampaging Kyuubi with minimal losses. And, most importantly," he looked at Minato, "We've given three young Suna children a loving home that they probably would've been neglected have they not come here while keeping our-rather rocky-alliance with said Hidden Village," Minato smiled slightly, "You've done well, Minato," Minato looked at Hiruzen, "You mustn't take all the bad that's happened within the village while you're in office without looking at all the good or you'll go insane with grief."

Minato smiled, "Thank you, Sarutobi-sama," he said.

Hiruzen nodded, "Anytime dear boy," he said, "Now, let us handle Danzo. He's our former teammate. You continue with Kaku Sai and Shin-kun. You said you found a family to take them in?"

"Shibi-san and his wife agreed to take them in," Minato stood up, "I should let them know that they'll have to decide whether or not to foster or adopt."

Hiruzen nodded, "Excellent choice," he said, "Once that is done, go home to your family. You've done enough for today. Danzo is our problem, Minato."

Minato looked at the three elders, "He may have been your teammate," he said, "But he is still a member of the village and I'm the Yondaime Hokage. I'm just as responsible for him as you are. If he's found I want to be notified."

Hiruzen nodded, "Very well," he said.

Minato walked halfway out the door, "Are you sure it was Jiraiya that taught him?" Minato held in a snort as he closed the door to his office.

 **A/N I don't own Naruto. Bye bye Danzo! *Kicks old man out of Konoha* AND DON'T FUCKING COME BACK!**


	15. Chapter 15

As promised, Minato took his four children, Hana, Itachi, Kiba, and Sasuke to the park two days after Kankurou had been released and three days after Danzo's disappearance. Minato watched as Temari and Hana forcibly dragged Itachi to the swings while the toddlers ran around playing some sort of game that they made up and Kankurou joined a group of kids his age playing a game. Minato kept his eyes on the four toddlers trusting that the older kids could handle themselves, "Hokage-sama?" Minato turned, but then smiled.

"Hyuuga Kimika," he said then looked at the young girl hiding behind her, "And this must be your daughter, Hyuuga Hinata. How old is she now?"

"She'll be three next month," Kimika said smiling.

"That's right," Minato said, "She's just a month older than Gaara. So, she'll be a year ahead of my sons."

"No, she'll be in their class," Kimika said, "Hiashi wants to keep her for about a year for training."

"Ah," Minato said, making sure to keep an eye on his group of toddlers, "Well, I suppose that's understandable."

"Go play, Hinata," Kimika encouraged her daughter.

Hinata shrunk into her mother and Kimika sighed. Minato bent down to Hinata, "Hinata-chan, why don't you go play with my sons, Naruto and Gaara," he pointed, "The blonde and the redhead."

Hinata looked nervous, "Don't worry," Minato said, "Naruto is a little hyperactive, but Gaara and Sasuke-kun keep him and Kiba-kun in line. Now, I know you didn't come out here on such a beautiful day to hide behind your mother…"

Hinata shyly looked at the group of toddlers about her age, "…o-okay," she whispered before walking towards the group.

Kimika smiled at Minato, "Thank you," she said sitting beside the Yondaime, "Hinata's extremely shy and Hiashi has been trying to get me to break her of that. It's not in the makings of a Clan Head."

Minato nodded, "That may be true," he said and watched as Naruto dragged Hinata somewhere with the others, "But shyness just hides the tiger waiting to be let loose. Hinata-chan just has to find her key to release it. When she does, I'm sure she'll be, not only the Clan Head her father wants and expects her to be, but one that is fair, kind, and just. Perhaps she'll even change your clan for the better."

Kimika smiled, "Arigato, Hokage-sama," she whispered, "I needed to hear that."

Minato nodded, "Of course," he said.

* * *

Minato returned home with Naruto and Gaara knocked out on him and Temari and Kankurou practically sleeping walking beside him. They walked into the living room and Minato smiled. Kushina was asleep on the couch and Kakashi was asleep in the armchair with his face in his right hand and a book in his left. Minato put Naruto and Gaara in their rooms and kissed their foreheads before walking into Temari and Kankurou's rooms and tucked them into their beds. He ran his hand through their hair before walking out. Minato yawned and debated taking a nap himself, but was unable to because a hawk landed on his window. Minato walked over and let the hawk jump on his arm. He took the note from its leg and read it. His eyes narrowed before allowing the hawk to fly off. Minato looked around the sleeping house before grabbing his Hokage Jacket and quietly walking out of the house.

* * *

Minato walked into the Council Room and found the entire council there already, "What's this about Kumo wanting to call a truce?" he asked as he sat down in his spot.

"It is a little abrupt," Fugaku stated.

"But we can't not let it happen," Koharu stated, "We've been at war with Kumo for years now, even with the Third Shinobi War over."

"Koharu is right," Hiruzen said, "And if we refuse it, Danzo or Orochimaru could join forces with them and destroy us."

Murmurs of agreement went around the room. Minato closed his eyes, "We're already on thin ice with Suna because of my children," Minato stated opening his eyes, "We can't let this pass us by. What are the terms they want to set?"

Hiruzen gave a paper to Minato and he began to read it over, "These seem like reasonable terms," he stated.

Hiruzen nodded, "But one of us will have to house the representative," he stated.

"That's a lot of ask," Tsume stated, "We still don't know what their motives for this sudden truce is."

"I agree with the Inuzuka," Fugaku stated, "You're too trusting, Sandaime-sama."

"Enough," Minato stated, "While it's true that all of this is far too sudden and quick, we can't just refuse a village wanting a truce. That will makes us come off wrong and that's not the kind of message we want to send to our children and the children of other villages."

Silence roamed around the room. Hiashi raised his hand, "My clan will house the representative from Kumo," he stated.

Minato nodded, "Thank you," he said, "If you'd like, I can have Kushina watch Hinata-chan for the day when we finally have the truce finalized."

Hiashi nodded, "I would also like to request your wife watch my nephew," he said.

"Neji-kun?" Minato asked and Hiashi nodded, "That shouldn't be a problem. They can play with my children, but may I ask the reason why?"

"I do not know when this is going to happen, but more than likely it'll be in a month. Hinata's third birthday will be then and Neji will have to be sealed."

Minato nodded, "And you want to hold it off as long as you can," he said.

"If at all possible," Hiashi stated.

Minato nodded, "Done, I'll warn Kushina," he said, "And your daughter should be familiar with Naruto and Gaara, Kimika-san took her to the park today and they played."

Hiashi nodded, "So are we agreed?" Homura asked and everyone nodded, "Then we'll begin the preparations for the truce signing."

Everyone nodded and disbanded.

* * *

A month passed quickly and Minato greeted the head ninja of Kumo, Kenji, "Welcome," he shook the man's hand, "I'm Namikaze Minato. I'll take you to the Hyuuga Compound."

Kenji nodded and they walked to the Compound. Hiashi greeted them when they arrived. Kushina bowed to them while holding Neji and Hinata's hands, "Sorry. We'll be leaving now," Kushina said, "It took a little convincing for Hinata-chan to come."

Minato nodded, "And why are they leaving?" Kenji asked.

"We just thought it would be more calm and professional without having to worry about the children," Minato said, "Thank you Kushina."

Kushina nodded and left. Kenji watched as she left, "Well, shall we get this started?" Minato asked, "Because I personally would like to see my children to bed."

"You have children?" Kenji asked, "I was not aware the famous Yellow Flash had children."

Minato chuckled as they followed Hiashi inside, "I have four children," he said, "Three my wife and I adopted, but they are just as much our children as our son, Naruto, is. Temari is seven and attending the Academy, Kankurou is six and will join the Academy next November, and then Gaara and Naruto are two. Gaara will be three next month."

"Quite a handful," Kenji stated, "And what about you, Hiashi-san?"

"My daughter left with Kushina-san," Hiashi stated, "Along with my nephew."

"Do you have children, Kenji-san?" Minato asked.

"No, could never find the right woman," Kenji stated.

Minato hummed, "Well, children are a handful sometimes, but they give you some of the best memories you could ever hope to have," he said.

Hiashi just nodded. The three sat around the table and enjoyed the meal that was prepared before getting down to the treaty.

 **A/N How will the Hyuuga Incident change? Hinata is no longer in the house and even Neji is with her not sealed yet. Sorry for the late update. Long and busy work day. I don't own Naruto! Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Kushina set Hinata and Neji in a guest room bed. Once she was sure they were tucked in and sleeping soundly, she went to check on her children. Kushina yawned as she closed the last door. The front door opened causing Kushina to turn. She smiled, "Welcome back," she said to her husband, "How did it go?"

"It went rather well," Minato stated, "I left after Kenji-san was shown his room."

Kushina nodded, "That's good," she said.

Minato smiled at her and kissed her quickly, "How were the kids?" he asked.

Kushina chuckled, "Kakashi passed out on the couch," she whispered, "You know how he just magically attracts the children."

Minato chuckled, "Drove him up a wall?" he asked.

"Quite literally," Kushina giggled, "Hinata-chan and Neji-kun were very well behaved though."

"No doubt they were threatened not to drive the Hokage's wife insane," Minato chuckled.

Kushina smiled, "Yes, well, Naruto took everything out of me," she said, "He's very energetic."

"That comes from you, dear," Minato smirked.

Kushina pouted, "I don't remember being _this_ out of hand," she stated.

"Well, we can't take your memory into account," Minato chuckled, "Come on, let's head to bed. I'm worn out myself."

Kushina nodded and the couple was about to head upstairs when Kakashi suddenly sat up, "Uh…evening Kakashi," Minato stated unsure, "You okay?"

"Something feels off," Kakashi stated standing up.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other, "What kind of off?" Kushina asked.

"Like when the Suna ANBU came for Temari and Kankurou off," Kakashi stated.

Minato turned to Kushina, "Check Temari and Kankurou," he stated, "Kakashi, check Gaara and Naruto. I'll check Hinata-chan and Neji-kun."

The two nodded and the three split up. Minato opened the door to the guest room and went wide eyed, "Drop them!" he yelled flashing in front of the ninja and swiftly kicking him in the chin.

Kushina and Kakashi ran in just as Minato caught Hinata and Neji. Hinata clung to Minato while Neji was confused as to what was happening. The masked ninja groaned and sat up, "What are you doing in my house," the ninja's visible eyes widened, "And what do you want with these children?"

"Shit," the ninja mumbled and tried to get up, but Kakashi held a kunai to his throat.

"I would answer Hokage-sama if I were you," Kakashi said dangerously, his Sharingan eye glowing brightly in the night.

Kushina took Hinata and tried to sooth her. Minato shifted Neji into the arm Hinata once occupied, "I do not feel like repeating myself. Who are you and what do you want?" Minato asked glaring.

The ninja glared and sliced his own neck with the kunai Kakashi was holding. Hinata screamed and buried her face into Kushina while Neji just gulped. Kakashi tisked before dropping the kunai and taking the mask off the dead ninja, "Well," Minato stated, "I believe we found the reason for Kumo's sudden interest in forming a truce. Kakashi, send work to Hiashi-san. Explain all that's happened."

"Hai," Kakashi flashed away.

Temari and Kankurou walked in rubbing their eyes, "What's going on?" Temari asked.

"Nothing," Kushina said, pushing her oldests out of the room, "Go back to bed."

Temari and Kankurou were confused, but too tired to worry about anything. Minato set Neji down, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hai," Neji said, "Arigato."

Minato nodded and took Neji's hand, walking into the living room. Not even ten minutes later, Hiashi, Kimika, and Hiashi's twin younger brother, Hizashi, ran in, "Everyone's fine," Minato said softly, "A little shaken up, but they're fine."

Hizashi visibly relaxed when he saw his son sleeping soundly on the couch with his cousin, "Oh thank Kami," Kimika whispered.

"Thank you, for saving our children," Hiashi said bowing.

"It was no trouble," Minato stated, "They're a part of the village. It's my job to make sure everyone is safe to the best of my abilities."

"Still, the Hyuugas are in your debt," Hiashi stated.

"I wouldn't go that far…" Minato said nervously.

"We'll sort all this out tomorrow," Kushina said, "It's late and all that's happened today has worn me out."

"Agreed," Hiashi said, "Kumo will have to answer for this."

Minato nodded, "I'll call a Council Meeting in the morning," he stated, "I would rather not have my toddler sons finding a dead body in one of the rooms…"

Kimika and Hizashi took their children gently, "Thank you again," Hizashi whispered before leaving with his brother and sister-in-law.

Minato rubbed his eyes. Kushina put her hands on his shoulders, "Come on, Minato," she said, "You need sleep. We all do."

Minato nodded and the couple went upstairs.

* * *

It took three days for members of the Kumo Council to arrive, including the Raikage, "That is ridiculous!" Tsume yelled, " _Your_ ninja not only tried to kidnap two children to steal the Byakugan, but they did so in our Hokage's house with his family inside!"

"You killed our head ninja!" a female roared back.

Tsume went to pounce on the woman, "Enough!" Minato yelled standing up, "Both villages are at fault."

"Minato!" Koharu said shocked.

Minato turned to the Raikage, "What do you want to keep this treaty?" he asked.

"I think the life of the own who took Kenji's is fair," the Raikage stated.

"Now you're after the Sharingan!?" Fugaku stood up outraged.

"Enough!" Minato yelled at Fugaku before turning to the Raikage, "Kakashi did not kill Kenji-san, he committed suicide. That request isn't valid."

The Raikage glared, "Well someone's life must be paid for the life of Kenji's," he stated.

"He committed suicide!" Tsume yelled, "Why must we give up the life of one of our ninjas because of his stupid act!"

"Tsume!" Minato stated.

Tsume sat down fuming. Minato sighed, "What will it take Raikage-sama?" he asked.

Raikage and Minato stared at each other. Neither of them budging, "Fine," Raikage stated, "Then your next Hokage candidate's life. That should be fair."

"We don't have one," Hiruzen stated, "Minato has yet to choose one."

"Well then you better choose one now," Raikage stated.

"Only to have them killed?" Minato asked, "Why would I do that?"

"This is getting us nowhere," Homura stated, "There must be a way to settle this without having to take a life."

"We shouldn't have to," Tsume growled, "He _committed suicide_!"

"Senju Tsunade," Minato stated.

"Wha…Tsunade? What about her?" Hiruzen asked.

"If something were to happen to me then I would choose Senju Tsunade of the Sannin to replace me," Minato stated then turned to the Raikage, "But as you're aware, Tsunade-sama is off who knows where and only my sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin, has a chance of finding her and he is currently on a mission."

The Raikage glared, "Are you serious?" he asked, "That's unfair!"

"Tsunade-sama is the strongest ninja we have," Minato stated, "That is who I choose to succeed me if the need shall arise."

"I heard Tsunade doesn't even care about this village or the Hokage anymore," the female Kumo ninja stated.

Minato pushed Tsume down before she got even halfway out of her seat. He mentally sighed, "You told me to choose a candidate and I have," Minato stated, "So unless you want to search the entire Country of Fire and _attempt_ to defeat her, you'll have to choose a different term to keep the peace among our villages."

The Raikage stood up, "I've had enough of this," he stated, "You will bring us your Hokage Candidate or we'll take one of your children."

Minato slammed his palms on the desk and stood up abruptly, "You will leave my family out of this matter!" Minato yelled, "This is professional business! Do not bring personal matters and affairs into this!"

"That is the final condition," the Raikage stated, "Senju Tsunade or one of your children of our choice."

"Ridiculous!" Hiashi yelled outraged, "You try to take _my_ daughter and nephew and now you're trying to take one of our _Hokage's_ children!?"

"Those terms are out of line," the head of the Yamanaka Clan, Inoichi, stated glaring.

"This is troublesome…" Shikaku stated, holding his head.

Hiruzen went to deny the terms, "Fine," everyone turned to Minato in shock.

"Minato…" Hiruzen said shocked.

"I am not risking the life of my family," Minato stated, "If we deny their terms then who's not to say they'll just try and take Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, or Naruto themselves. I can't risk it," Minato looked at the Raikage, "I will find Senju Tsunade of the Konoha Sannin and bring her here, but!" Minato stressed the word, "You, Raikage-sama, must pick your own Raikage Candidate and they will fight. If Tsunade-sama wins then all attempts to take her life, my children's lives, or anyone in this village are dropped. Do we have a deal?"

There was a very tense silence, "Deal," the Raikage stood up, "We will remain here until you return with her and I will send for my son, who will be the next Raikage."

"And until I return," Minato glared, "I will spread my family among the Council Members. You are _not_ to go near them. Understood?"

The Raikage nodded. Minato stood up straight, "Sarutobi-sama," he stated, "Please contact Jiraiya-sensei and tell him I need him to help me find Tsunade-sama."

Hiruzen just nodded slowly, "Minato, are you sure about this?" Hiruzen asked.

"Deathly," Minato stated, "I take the safety of Konoha and my family extremely seriously."

Hiruzen nodded, "Then I will send word to Jiraiya," he said, "I do not know when he will arrive."

"If you explain what's happened then he will come," Minato stated, "This is about the safety of his godchildren-practically grandchildren."

Hiruzen nodded and stood up. Minato stared at the Raikage for a long while, "Until I return, Sarutobi-sama, would you mind taking care of the village?" he asked.

"Hai," Hiruzen said nodding.

Minato nodded and left the Council Room. Homura followed Minato, "Minato," he called causing the blonde man to turn, "A word?"

"I'm not changing my mind," Minato stated firmly.

"I'm well aware," Homura stated, "I just want to suggest that you take your oldest son with you."

"Kankurou?" Minato asked confused.

"Yes," Homura said, "I fear if Kumo finds out about him having the Wood Element that they will forget about these terms and just take the boy."

Minato glared at that, "I see," he said slowly, "And Kankurou has already started his training with Tenzou-kun…alright, I'll take Kankurou with me and Jiraiya-sensei, but I choose where the rest of my family goes."

"Understood," Homura nodded, "Do you have ideas already?"

"I want Kakashi with Naruto and Kushina with Gaara," Minato stated.

"Because of the Bijuus," Homura nodded, "Which Council members?"

"I will personally ask them," Minato stated, "I'm asking them as a parent and husband. Not as Hokage," with that, Minato left.

 **A/N Very long day. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't own Naruto. Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Tsume, Fugaku, and Hiashi stood in the Hokage's office with Minato at the desk, his family behind him, and Kakashi and Jiraiya one either side of the desk, "This is a request," Minato stressed, "Not an order. Tsume, would you please watch Temari until I return?"

Tsume nodded, "Of course," she said, "Hana and Temari have grown close in this last month."

Minato nodded then turned to Fugaku, "The same question, but I'm entrusting you with the safety of my wife and my son, Gaara," he said, "Again, this is not an order."

Fugaku bowed, "It would be a pleasure, Hokage-sama," he said, "Sasuke has been wanting to see his new friends for quite some time."

Minato nodded then turned to Hiashi, "I'm requesting that you watch my son Naruto," he said, "I'll also have Kakashi there with him both for his safety, but also a precaution. It was your daughter and nephew they went after in the beginning."

Hiashi bowed slightly, "You saved my daughter's life," he said, "We would gladly watch your son while you're away."

Minato nodded then turned to Kankurou, "Because of the Wood Element," he said, "You will be coming with me and Jiraiya-sensei, Kankurou."

Kankurou just nodded. Minato then turned to his teacher, "We need to leave as soon as possible," he stated, "As soon as everyone's packed we need to leave."

Jiraiya nodded, "I'll send them over after we've left," Minato said and stood up, "Thank you again."

Tsume, Fugaku, and Hiashi bowed before leaving. The rest of the room emptied out after they left. Once outside, "Well, I'll be at the gates," Jiraiya stated and went to walk away, but Kushina grabbed his ear.

"Nope," Kushina said dragging the old man away, "Not falling for that again. No hot springs for you Jiraiya-sama."

"But my research…" Jiraiya whined.

"Maybe I should leave Kankurou here…" Minato sweat dropped.

* * *

"Kankurou, please stop making mud puddles," Minato said after a day of travel.

"But Tenzou-san said to keep trying to combine earth and water," Kankurou said.

"Kid, you're not combining," Jiraiya stated, "You're mixing. And you should master your Earth Affinity first then your Water Secondary before you keep trying to create Wood."

Kankurou huffed. Minato patted his head, "But because you can make mud means you already have somewhat of an understanding of your Nature Affinities. Just practice with Earth alone and then with Water. Once you have those, Wood will come much more easily."

Kankurou smiled and nodded, "Okay," he said.

Minato smiled at him, "If we find time then I'll help you as much as I can," he said, "Water and Earth are the only nature types that I don't have."

Kankurou nodded smiling. Minato smiled back before giving Kankurou a kunai with three points, "Keep this with you," he said, "It has my seal on it. Just in case something happens, alright?"

Kankurou nodded and put the kunai in his bag. The three soon arrived in a town. A town that seemed to be having a festival. Minato grabbed Kankurou's hand as they tried to get through the crowd, "Sensei, I think-Sensei?" Minato looked around before sighing, "Come on son," he said, "Let's see if we can find an inn with a vacancy."

Kankurou nodded. Minato continued to push through the crowd and holding on tightly to Kankurou's hand. Finally, finding an inn, they walked in, "Hello," the woman said smiling, "Just two?"

"Three," Minato stated, "We seemed to have lost our partner."

The woman nodded, "Lucky for you, we have one room left," she said, "Three people…for how long?"

"Afraid I don't know," Minato said, "We're looking for someone."

The woman nodded, "We'll just pay by night then?" she asked.

"Sounds good," Minato said.

"And…how old is he?" she asked looking at Kankurou.

"Six," Minato said.

The woman nodded and began to write some things down, "And your names, including your non-present friend," she said.

"Namikaze Minato, my son, Namikaze Kankurou, and my sensei, Jiraiya of the Konoha Sannin," Minato stated.

The woman's eyes widened, "H-Hokage-sama?" she asked.

"Hai," Minato said nodding, "But please, we're just trying to find someone. No need for any special treatment."

"H-hai!" the woman said and quickly wrote down some things, "One night's total will be 400 yen."

Minato gave the woman the money and he was given two keys, "For Jiraiya-sama for when he arrives," she explained.

"Arigato," Minato said, "Come on Kankurou-oh," Minato turned to the woman, "Have you happened to have seen Tsunade-sama of the Sannin around here have you?"

The woman blinked, "Um…I don't believe so, no," she said, "But I don't usually leave this inn."

Minato nodded, "Thank you," he said before leaving with Kankurou towards their room.

Minato opened the door, "Okay," he said, "Kankurou, you stay here while I try to find Jiraiya-sensei."

Kankurou nodded. Minato ruffled his hair before leaving and closing the door. Kankurou looked around the room. It was nice. He set his bag on one of the beds before going to the bathroom in the room. Kankurou yawned as he walked out. He was tired. He climbed into the bed, but before he could get under the covers, his mouth was covered. Kankurou struggled and tried to reach for his bag where he had placed his father's kunai, but right now he was feeling…sleepy…he groaned as he fell unconscious and the bag fell to the floor.

* * *

"For the last time," Minato said politely, yet teetering on annoyed, "I'm married and I have four children. Now would you please-" Minato cut himself off, "Kankurou?" Minato was suddenly in the room and went wide eyed, "Kankurou?!"

Minato searched everywhere for his son before running to the front desk, "Did my son come down here?" he asked panicked.

The woman shook her head, "No, I'm sorry," she said.

"No, no, no," Minato ran out, "Sensei!" he called into the crowd, "Kankurou!"

The woman was suddenly worried. Who would be stupid enough to kidnap the Hokage's child?

* * *

Kankurou awoke not even five minutes later and found himself in a sack. Kankurou instantly began trying to get out, "Let me out! Let me go!" he yelled.

"I thought you said he'd be out for at least an hour?" a male voice asked.

"Last time I trust a new drug," another male voice stated.

Kankurou continued to try and escape, "Hold still in there!" one person yelled.

Kankurou screamed, trying to get someone to help him, "Oi," this voice was female, "What's in the bag?"

"None of your concern Lady," one of the kidnappers stated.

"Help!" Kankurou yelled, "Let me out!"

"Shizune, take them down please," the female voice said annoyed, "I can handle many things," Kankurou yelped as he hit the ground, "But kidnapping a child isn't one of them!" Kankurou struggled himself free of the bag, "You okay, kid?"

Kankurou nodded at the woman, "Thank you Nee-chans," he said.

"What's your name and where are your parents?" Kankurou didn't recognize this voice so assumed this to be Shizune that the other woman told to take his kidnappers down.

Kankurou debated telling them his last name, but didn't want them to think they could just get a reward because of who his father was, "Kankurou," he said at last, "And Tou-chan should be…" Kankurou looked around, "I don't know where I am…"

"I would think not," the blonde woman stated, "Those ninjas used a simple teleportation jutsu. Wherever you were, you're probably miles away from there."

Kankurou looked down, "Do you remember anything about the town?" the blonde asked.

"There was a festival," Kankurou said, "Tou-chan had gone to find Jii-chan, who disappeared the minute we walked into the town."

"Do you think it's the Winter Festival the town we just left was setting up for, Tsunade-sama," Shizune asked.

Kankurou's ears perked up. Tsunade? Wasn't that who they were looking for, "Possibly," Tsunade stated, "I don't know many villages that throw festivals in winter. Come on kid, let's go find your dad."

Shizune helped Kankurou up, "Do you know why they would be after you?" she asked as they began walking.

"A…couple actually," Kankurou stated, "Because of who Tou-chan is and…something I can do-or will be able to do…"

"Because of you dad?" Tsunade asked, "What, is he some rich Lord or something?"

Kankurou shook his head, "Tou-chan is Namikaze Minato," he said.

Tsunade and Shizune froze and looked at Kankurou, "What? Minato?" Tsunade asked, "You look nothing like Minato or Kushina."

"Temari, Gaara, and I are adopted," Kankurou explained, "Tou-chan and Kaa-chan took us in when Tou-sama tried to have us killed."

"Who's your birthfather?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes.

"The Kazekage," Kankurou stated.

"Wow…" Tsunade said, "Handed from one Kage to another."

"What's the second reason they would want you," Shizune asked as they continued to walk.

Kankurou bit his lip, "Orochimaru did something to me…" he said.

This got the two's attention; having heard of the former Sannin's betrayal from Jiraiya, "Before he left the village, he kidnapped me and my older sister, Temari. Gaara wasn't even a year old yet and Naruto was a newborn. Orochimaru…he…injected me with the Shodaime Hokage's cells," Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks, causing Kankurou to run into her.

"What?" Tsunade said dangerously.

Kankurou whimpered and hid behind Shizune, "Tsunade-sama, don't scare him," Shizune half scolded, "He didn't choose to have your grandfather's cells put in him."

Kankurou blinked, "You're related to the First Hokage?" he asked tilting his head, "But you look young. I thought you were supposed to have been Jii-chan's teammate."

"You calling me old, brat?" Tsunade asked.

"No, the opposite," Kankurou stated, "Tou-chan says to never call a lady old."

"Smart man," Tsunade stated, "But what are you, Minato, and I'm assuming Jiraiya doing here? Minato can't leave the village without a very good reason."

"I don't know much," Kankurou said, "I just know that Tou-chan split our family among friends and took me with him because of the First Hokage's cells within me. I just know that we're looking for you."

"Me?" Tsunade asked, "If he thinks I'm going to teach you-"

"No," Kankurou said, "Tenzou-san is teaching me…he also has the cells."

"Just how many people did Orochimaru use my grandfather's cells on?" Tsunade asked.

"A lot," Kankurou said, "As far as I know, only Tenzou-san and I have survived it."

Tsunade growled lowly, "That bastard," she stated.

Kankurou stayed behind Shizune, "Do you have any idea what Minato wants?" Tsunade asked.

Kankurou shook his head, "Sorry," he said.

Tsunade sighed, "Let's just get you back before he realizes you're gone," he stated.

Kankurou nodded and they began walking again.

 **A/N sorry for the late update! I own nothing!**


	18. Chapter 18

Minato pulled at his hair, "Calm down," Jiraiya said, "We'll find him."

Minato took a deep breath. A knock sounded on the door before just opening, "Tou-chan!" Kankurou ran in.

"Kankurou!" Minato quickly scooped the boy up and hugged him close, "Oh thank Kami!" he looked his son over, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"He was kidnapped," Minato and Jiraiya looked up in shock, "You're welcome by the way."

"Tsunade-sama," Minato said shocked before his face softened into a soft smile, "Thank you."

"Kid mentioned something about you looking for me," Tsunade crossed her arms, "What is it? It has to be important. You left the village to look for me yourself."

Minato nodded and set Kankurou on the bed before standing up, "I need you to return to the village," he stated.

"I figured that much," Tsunade stated, "But why?"

Jiraiya sighed. This was not going to end well. Minato began to explain the situation from the kidnapping attempt to the demands. Tsunade glared, "I'm not becoming Hokage," she snapped, "That's your job."

"I'm aware," Minato said, "And I'm not saying you have to become Hokage. I just-"

"Not happening," Tsunade stated.

"Tsunade-sama, you're the only one I'm able to pick," Minato pleaded, "You don't have to take the title."

"I want nothing to do with the title!" Tsunade yelled, "Being Hokage is for fools!"

Kankurou glared, but Minato stopped him from saying anything, "Tsunade-sama," Minato pleaded, "I'm not asking you as the Hokage to become the future Hokage. I'm asking you as a father to help me protect my family…"

Shizune looked at her master and saw she was split. Tsunade didn't _hate_ the village. She just had too many horrible memories associated with it. Minato looked at Tsunade pleadingly. Tsunade groaned, "Fine," she snapped, "But I'm not staying."

Minato smiled while Jiraiya was flabbergasted. Minato actually did it? "Of course," Minato said, "I didn't expect you to."

Tsunade just nodded, "We'll leave after the festival," she stated.

"Why not tomorrow?" Minato asked.

"Are you kidding? There's ton of gambling going on!" Minato, Jiraiya, and Shizune sweat dropped while Tsunade laughed.

Kankurou tugged on Minato's Chuunin Vest causing the man to look down. Kankurou gestured for Minato to bend down and the father did so, "Is Tsunade-sama as bad as Jii-chan?" he whispered, "And is she really Jii-chan's teammate?"

Minato just smiled at him and messed up his hair, "Never judge someone by their title, Kankurou," he whispered, "And be nice to her. She's had a lot of tragedy in her life."

Kankurou just nodded. Minato hugged him, "I'm glad you're okay," he whispered.

Kankurou smiled and hugged his father tightly.

* * *

Kankurou watched as Tsunade played. He's watched for a while and figured out how the game was played, "Baa-chan," Kankurou whispered.

"I thought I said not to talk to me brat," Tsunade stated while looking at her cards.

"I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't play those," Kankurou whispered.

"And what would you know?" Tsunade asked.

"I've watched you lose this game so much that I've figured out how you play," Kankurou stated, "You played that hand and lost before."

Tsunade looked at her hand, "You sure?" she asked.

Kankurou nodded, "Kakashi-nii has been increasing Temari and I's memory skills," he said, "You lost with that hand before."

Tsunade looked at Kankurou before folding her hand. Tsunade looked at Kankurou when she would've lost, "You, kid, are telling me what to do," she smirked.

Kankurou smiled nervously. When Tsunade and Kankurou returned to the inn that night with a wheelbarrow of money, Minato, a half drunk Jiraiya, and Shizune were shocked, "There's no way you won all that," Jiraiya stated.

"I'm thinking of stealing your son, Minato," Tsunade grinning, "He's very lucky…"

"She made me tell her what to play," Kankurou said deadpanned.

Minato sweat dropped, "Um…no," Minato stated, "Kushina would kill both of us."

Tsunade pouted before sighing, "Fine," she said.

"Good, then we leave in the morning," Minato stated, "And you, Sensei, are lying down," he pushed his teacher onto the bed.

Jiraiya grumbled some unheard things before passing out. Minato sighed, "Come on Kankurou," Minato said, "It's already past your bedtime."

Kankurou climbed into the bed he would be sharing with his father. Minato tucked him in and the six-year-old was out like a light, "So," Minato turned to Tsunade, "What's this about his brothers having Bijuu?"

Minato sighed, "Gaara had the Ichibi sealed within him when Kankurou and Temari brought him to us," he explained, "Kushina and I replaced the seal with the Eight Trigram Seal because the seal he had was just barely powerful enough to keep the Ichibi sealed away. Naruto…" Minato sighed again, "A masked man came on the day of Naruto's birth. He took the Kyuubi out of Kushina, but she managed to survive because of her Uzumaki blood. We lost many ninja on that day. I was forced to seal half the Kyuubi into Naruto-"

"Half?" Tsunade asked.

"I managed to create a Rasengan with the Ichibi's chakra inside Gaara to actually hurt the Kyuubi," Minato explained, "I then reversed the rotation of the Rasengan and removed half of the Kyuubi's chakra. I then sealed the weakened Kyuubi into Naruto because Kushina was still weak from the extraction and giving birth. I suppose by now the Kyuubi has regained his strength…"

Tsunade hummed, "So you're raising, not only the Kazekage's children, but also two Bijuu vessels," she said.

"I'll say the same thing I said to Danzo," Minato stated, "Gaara and Naruto are as much the Bijuu as your grandmother was."

Minato then walked into the bathroom to shower. Tsunade watched as Minato walked away, "Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, "Are you alright?"

"Of course," Tsunade stated, "I'm heading to bed, Shizune."

"Good…night, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said slowly.

Tsunade climbed into the last free bed and pulled the covers over her.

* * *

Minato walked into his office with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Kankurou, "Minato," Hiruzen smiled, "Hello Tsunade."

"Yeah, yeah, can we get this over with?" Tsunade asked.

"Not yet," Hiruzen stated, "The Raikage Candidate hasn't arrived yet."

Tsunade sighed, "And my family?" Minato asked.

"Safe and sound," Hiruzen smiled, "Although, the Hyuugas wanted to be notified when you returned."

"What did Naruto do…?" Minato muttered, "Alright, I'll head over there."

"I could go for a nice bath," Tsunade stated then punched Jiraiya in the face, "And I better not catch you there…"

Shizune and Tsunade left, "Come on Kankurou," Minato said taking his son's hand, "Let's go see how much damage your brother did."

Kankurou snorted and they left. They walked towards the Hyuuga Compounds and stopped at the guards, "Hokage-sama," one guard said, "Shall we notify-"

"Sensei!" Minato turned to Kakashi and he suddenly had an upside down, giggling Naruto in his face, "I'm about to murder him…"

"Tou-chan!" Naruto yelled happily.

Minato sweat dropped before taking his youngest son, "Please tell me didn't cause _too_ much trouble," Minato asked.

"No," Kakashi stated, "It's just today he decided to be his annoying little self."

Minato relaxed, but then blinked, "Then why did Hiashi-san want to know when I returned?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kakashi stated then went wide eyed, "Shit…I left Hinata in the library…" Kakashi ran off.

"Hiashi-sama has been notified of your arrival and wants to speak with you, Hokage-sama," a guard stated.

Minato sighed, "Kankurou, take your brother and go with Kakashi," he said setting Naruto down.

"Hai," Kankurou said and took Naruto's hand, "Come on Naruto."

Naruto whined, but followed his older brother. Minato followed a guard into a room, "Hokage-sama," Hiashi said.

The guard bowed before leaving and closing the door, "Hiashi-san," Minato sat down in from of him, "I hope Naruto behaved himself. I know he can get hyper at times."

"You son was well-behaved…up to a few minutes ago," Hiashi stated, "You forgot to warn us about sugar."

Minato smiled nervously, "I thought Kakashi would tell you," he said rubbing the back of his head, "Gomen."

Hiashi sighed, "Its fine," he said, "My wife kept him well distracted and…he was a good influence on my daughter."

"Oh?" Minato asked.

"She's…come out of her shell while your son has been here," Hiashi stated.

Minato smiled, "That's great," Minato said, but then frowned, "You don't seem very happy though."

"I'm happy for my daughter…its Neji," Hiashi said.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked.

"His sealing," Hiashi stated, "Is to take place as soon as you take your son home. I can't stop it any longer."

Minato was silent, "I'm afraid I really don't understand your clan's methods, Hiashi-san," Minato finally stated, "Why separate your family?"

"That is a long story, Hokage-sama," Hiashi stated.

"I have time," Minato said, "Besides, the longer Naruto is here, the longer your nephew goes unsealed."

Hiashi smiled slightly, "Very well," he stated, "I'll tell you the reason for the Main and Branch Houses…."

 **A/N The explanation for the Main and Branch house is actually quite short, so don't expect much in the next chapter. Also, the fight between Tsunade and A (the son) isn't going to be written, but it will be told what happened. Just fair warnings. I hope you're all enjoying this story. I own nothing! Please leave reviews. Please and thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

"It was before the Hyuugas joined Konoha," Hiashi began, "Two brothers had different views on how the clan should be run. That's the reason for the spilt of our family. The Main Branch was formed by the winning brother while the Branch House was formed by the losing."

"Okay, that's somewhat understandable, but why the seal?" Minato asked.

"To protect the Byakugan," Hiashi stated, "The Byakugan will be sealed away upon death to keep it from falling into enemy hands. The Uzumaki created it for us after we joined Konoha."

Minato narrowed his eyes, "Then why does the Main House go unsealed?" he asked, "Why is it just the Branch House that's sealed away?"

"I'm afraid the reason behind that is lost to our history," Hiashi stated, "From my grandfather, to my father, to me. We've all tried to get rid of the seal, but we've been unsuccessful."

Minato tapped his knee before having a lightbulb moment and smiling. Hiashi blinked, "Hiashi-san, is the reason you haven't sealed Neji-kun because it was _my_ son that was here and you owe my family a debt for saving your daughter?" Minato asked.

"Yes, precisely," Hiashi stated, "Why?"

"Then how about we get rid of that debt?" Minato asked.

"I don't follow," Hiashi said.

"To repay the debt you have to me and my family for saving your daughter, the heir to your clan," Minato smiled, "I want Neji-kun to remain unsealed and become a part of the Main House."

Hiashi's eyes widened, "Hokage-sama…" he said, "You could do anything with that debt and you-"

"Why would I waste this so-called debt and not to save the boy who was a victim in this as well?" Minato asked, "Especially when he had no control over what house he was born into. And who knows, Hiashi-san," Minato smiled, "Your daughter and nephew may be the ones to bring change to this clan."

Hiashi smiled, "And there's nothing else you would have us do?" he asked.

"Absolutely not," Minato said smiling, "The only thing I will take to remove the debt you have to me is if Neji-kun remains unsealed and brought up the way he should be. You and your brother are what? Seconds apart?"

Hiashi just smiled and stood up, "I will tell the elders of this," he said before bowing, "This may take care of the Hyuuga Clan debt to you, Hokage-sama, but me and my family will forever be in your debt…" he rose and walked away.

Minato smiled and stood up. He walked out of the room and blinked when he saw Hizashi standing there, "Hizashi-san," Minato said.

Hizashi bowed deeply, "Thank you," he whispered.

Minato smiled and put a hand on Hizashi's shoulder and the man looked up, "Raise your son right," he said, "He has a bright future. I know it."

Hizashi smiled and stood up straight. Minato smiled, "Would you mind pointing me to the library?" he asked, "I need to collect my son before your heiress becomes too out of her shell and drives you all up a wall."

Hizashi chuckled and led Minato to the Hyuuga library.

* * *

"Bye-bye!" Naruto waved to Neji, Hinata, Hiashi, Hizashi, and Kimika from Minato's arms.

Hinata waved shyly back while smiling. Naruto rested his head on his father's shoulder and yawned, "Did you tire yourself out, Naruto?" Minato asked his son, smirking.

"Hinata-chan and Neji are fun," Naruto yawned, "But I miss Kaa-chan, Gaara, and Nee-chan…"

Minato smiled when Naruto fell asleep, "I guess his sugar rush is finally over," Kakashi stated.

Minato smiled, "Well, you forgot to warn them about Naruto and sugar," he stated.

"I thought you did," Kakashi stated.

Minato chuckled. Kankurou was practicing making small rocks. Kakashi looked at him before sighing, "Oi, try this," Kakashi showed Kankurou a simple and basic Earth Jutsu.

Kankurou smiled and started practicing the jutsu. The family soon arrived at the Uchiha Compounds. Upon arriving at Fugaku's house, Minato was attacked in a leg hug from Gaara, "Tou-chan!" he yelled happily.

Minato smiled at him, "Hello Gaara," he said, "Where's your mother?"

"Helping Mikoto-san in the kitchen," Gaara said, "Fugaku-san wanted to talk to you, Tou-chan."

Minato looked at Gaara, "You aren't in trouble are you?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Gaara said, "Kaa-chan didn't yell at me…at least not much. I think it might be about Fuuki."

Minato blinked, "Fuuki?" he asked.

"She showed up at the gate asleep," Gaara said, "Kaa-chan and Fugaku-san have been doing all kinds of things to her."

Minato nodded and gently handed the sleeping Naruto to Kakashi, "Go to your mother, Gaara," Minato said, "I'll be back after I talk with Fugaku-san."

Gaara nodded and left for the kitchen. Minato walked to an empty room, well, almost empty. Fugaku was sitting at the head of a sleeping girl about Gaara's age. Minato walked in, "Who's this?" he asked.

"This girl appeared at the gates of our compound," Fugaku stated, "According to Kushina-san, she's of Kazeki blood."

Minato went wide eyed and bent down to the girl, "Did you tell Sarutobi-sama?" he asked before feeling the girl's head.

"No, I'm sorry," Fugaku said, "She just became conscious yesterday and we found out about her bloodline."

Minato nodded, "And her name is Fuuki?" he asked, "Gaara mentioned her name."

"She told us her name," Fugaku nodded, "That was the final piece to us figuring out who she was. She was too weak to tell us anything else."

Minato nodded. Fuuki slowly opened her green eyes, "Hey there," Minato said softly, so not to startle her, "How are you feeling?"

Fuuki just nodded, "Better," she said softly, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato," Minato said, "Are you strong enough to tell us what happened? We thought your clan was dead."

Fuuki just groaned, "Fugaku-san, notify Sarutobi-sama," Minato picked the girl up, "I'm going to take Fuuki-chan to the hospital."

"Hai," Fugaku stood up, "Take Itachi with you. He knows all that's happened and can explain to the doctors if needed."

Minato nodded and Fugaku called for his eldest son. Everyone split up, leaving the mothers and Kakashi with the children, "Why am I always stuck babysitting?" Kakashi mumbled.

Minato hurried into the hospital with Itachi, "Hokage-sama!" a nurse yelled.

"Minato?" Tsunade asked confused.

"This girl, Fuuki, is of Kazeki blood," Tsunade went wide eyed and quickly took the child.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked as she ran into an empty room.

Itachi began to explain the situation while Tsunade was looking the girl over. Tsunade put her hand on Fuuki's forehead, green chakra coming from it. Hiruzen came in with Fugaku, "Tsunade, thank Kami," Hiruzen said, "I was going to go find you if you weren't here."

"Just be glad I was checking how much the medical ninja's training had decreased," Tsunade stated and removed her hand, "She should be fine now, but she should rest for the next couple of days."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," Minato said.

"Are you kidding?" Tsunade asked, "I wouldn't be able to face my grandfather if I didn't help her."

Fuuki's eyes opened slowly, "Fuuki-chan," Minato said, "Feeling better?"

Fuuki nodded and sat up looking around, "Where am I?" she asked.

"The hospital," Minato said and pushed her back down, "But you need to take it easy."

"Is the man here?" Fuuki asked frightened.

"Man?" Hiruzen asked.

"Scary looking man," Fuuki said, "Looked like his pet snakes."

"Orochimaru," Minato hissed softly before turning gentle, "He's gone. Can you tell us what he did to you?"

"Lots of scary things," Fuuki said, "And lots of needles. Said something about recreating my eyes."

"Bastard," Tsunade hissed.

"How did you escape where he was holding you?" Hiruzen asked, "It's been years since then."

"I…was frightened to try and escape," Fuuki said, "Every time I tried I would get hurt. About a month ago, I just stopped getting food and water from men in masks."

"Danzo," Fugaku stated with a glare, "He must've been keeping her alive."

"Add that to the list of things he hid from us," Minato stated, "You're okay now. They're not going to hurt you again."

Fuuki nodded, "Okay, enough questions," Tsunade stated, "This girl needs to rest."

"Of course," Minato said, "Fugaku-san, may I have a word with you."

"I believe I already know where this is heading, Hokage-sama," Fugaku stated, "And the answer is yes."

"You'll take in Fuuki-chan?" Minato asked for clarification.

"Hai," Fugaku nodded, "It would be the Uchihas' honor."

Hiruzen nodded his agreement, "Thank you," Minato said, "Hopefully this will be the last time I'll have to find a child a home."

"Let's hope so," Hiruzen stated, "We're running out of Council Members."

Minato couldn't help but chuckle before turning to Fugaku, "I'll be by sometime after Fuuki's adjusted to see how things are going," he said, "That reminds me…I've got to check on Sai-kun and Shin-kun."

Hiruzen chuckled, "Always the family man," he said.

"Temari!" Minato said quickly, "Fugaku-san, can you tell Kushina to go ahead and head home with Kakashi, Kankurou, Gaara, and Naruto? I've got to go get Temari."

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Fugaku said.

"Thank you," Minato ran out quickly.

Tsunade snorted, "I think he has one too many kids," she stated.

"Come along Itachi," Fugaku stated, "We've got to warn your mother."

"Hai, Otou-san," Itachi said before following his father.

 **A/N For missing like two days of updates and lots of reviews, you get two chapters! I don't own anything except Fuuki! Please leave reviews! Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Happy birthday, Gaara!" Minato, Temari, Kankurou, Kushina, and Kakashi yelled smiling.

Gaara smiled happily and Kushina kissed his cheek while Minato ruffled his red hair while holding Naruto. Gaara giggled happily, "Blow out the candles, Gaara!" Temari yelled.

Gaara did so with Kushina's help. Kushina picked Gaara up and he hugged her. Kushina nuzzled Gaara's cheek, "Cake!" Naruto yelled happily.

Everyone laughed. A knock soon sounded, "Where's the birthday boy?" Tsunade entered the house with Jiraiya and Shizune shaking their heads behind her.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto and Gaara yelled happily.

Tsunade had easily defeated the Raikage's son in a spar, but left him alive, but unconscious. As promised, the Raikage kept the treaty among them and hasn't set foot in Konoha since. Even though she's been given permission to leave, Tsunade has remained in Konoha. For reasons, Minato believes, that she's actually found happiness again in his family, "I thought I said not to call me that you little brats," Tsunade stated, "I might just take my presents for you four back."

The four Namikaze children protested loudly. Minato and Kushina smiled. She may not like being call old, but Tsunade has become the grandmother their four children don't need. Tsunade gave Gaara his present first, "For the birthday boy," Gaara's eyes brightened at the teddy bear before taking it and hugging it close.

"Thank you, Baa-chan!" Gaara yelled.

Tsunade sighed, but continued passing out presents, "For Temari," she gave the seven-year-old two fans, "I heard you have Wind Affinity Chakra."

Temari brightened and took them, "Thank you Tsunade-baa-chan," she said.

Tsunade decided to give up. She pulled out a small fox doll, "For our little fox," Naruto giggled and took the doll happily.

Minato smiled at his son, but then became confused when Tsunade took off her necklace. Jiraiya and Shizune went wide eyed when she gave it to Kankurou. Kankurou blinked and looked at Tsunade in confusion, "It was my grandfather's," Minato and Kushina went wide eyed in realization, "When you gain control over my grandfather's cells, this necklace will help you control your brothers if the Bijuu ever take control."

Kankurou took the necklace and looked at it before looking at Tsunade smiling, "Thank you, Baa-chan," he said while putting the necklace on.

Minato pulled Kankurou to him smiling, "Now, I believe we have a birthday to celebrate," Minato said.

Gaara giggled happily. A knock sounded, "I got it!" Temari yelled happily.

Kushina walked behind Temari, "Hana-chan!" Temari yelled, "Itachi-kun!"

Kushina smiled when she saw all of her children's friends at the door with their parents, "Hello," she said to them.

"Fuuki!" Gaara yelled happily.

Naruto suddenly tackled Sasuke and Kiba to the ground, "Naruto," Minato chuckled, "I take it you're here for Gaara's birthday?"

"More like Fuuki wouldn't leave us alone until we came," Mikoto chuckled.

Minato laughed as Fuuki dragged Gaara inside. Naruto soon did the same to the somewhat shy Hinata while Sasuke and Kiba dragged Neji inside and Temari and Hana dragged Itachi. The parents smiled, "I'll say it again," Hiashi stated, "Your children are a somewhat good influence on Hinata."

"And Neji," Hizashi stated smiling.

"Oi! Don't-" a loud crash was heard and all the parents winced, "Sensei!" Kakashi yelled.

Minato sighed. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

Minato put his sleeping toddler sons in their beds and kissed their foreheads smiling, "I love you," he whispered, "Happy birthday, Gaara," Gaara smiled in his sleep and pulled his teddy bear closer to him.

Minato smiled at them before walking out and closing the door softly. He was about to head to bed when there was a soft knock on the door. Minato blinked. Who would be here this late at night? Minato opened the door and blinked once, "Anko-chan?" he asked, "What are you doing here this late?"

Anko looked nervous, "I…remember something…" she said, "About Orochimaru…"

Minato turned serious, "What is it?" he asked.

Anko looked at Minato, "He was interested in the Sharingan," she said, "In Uchiha Itachi if I'm going to be specific."

Minato gripped his door, "I want you to stay here tonight," Minato stated, "We'll tell the Council of this in the morning. This not only puts Itachi-kun in danger, but all Uchihas and possibly even Kakashi."

Anko nodded and Minato let the teenager into his house.

* * *

Fugaku slammed his hands on the table, "You can't be serious," he stated, "Why would Orochimaru want my son?"

"You know as well as we do, Fugaku-san, that Itachi-kun is a prodigy and a genius with the Sharingan," Minato stated, "The _only_ reason I haven't let Itachi-kun graduate from the Academy already is because I believe it would be good for him to build his friendship with Temari and Hana-chan."

Fugaku sighed and rubbed his eyes, "If this is true," he stated, "Why hasn't that snake tried anything?"

"We don't know," Minato stated, "But Orochimaru was the one to wipe Anko-chan's memories," Anko winced, "Which means either she remembered on her own, which is very unlikely because Tsunade-sama stated it could take a few more years for that to start happening, or Orochimaru let her remember…"

Everyone was silent, "Orochimaru _wants_ us to know he has his sights on Itachi," Hiruzen agreed, "But the question remains…why?"

No one had an answer, "Well, whatever the reason," Minato stated, "This puts not only Itachi-kun in danger, but Sasuke-kun and Fuuki-chan as well."

"So what do we do?" Koharu asked, "Surround the Uchiha Compound with ANBU?"

Fugaku looked displeased with that, "No," Minato said, "Not even our toughest ANBU can defeat Orochimaru."

"Then what do we do?" Homura asked.

Minato closed his eyes, "Fugaku-san," he stated, "This is your decision."

"What are you talking about?" Tsume asked.

"My clan or my family," Fugaku stated, "Is this what you're saying, Hokage-sama?"

"Orochimaru, and possibly Danzo, want the Sharingan," Minato opened his eyes, "They will kill to get it. I'm asking Fugaku-san to choose who he would have die. His clan for the protection of his sons and Fuuki-chan or his sons for the protection of his clan," everyone's eyes widened, "Orochimaru has his sights on Itachi. If he can't have Itachi, he'll go to the next blood related person. Sasuke-kun," Minato looked at Fugaku, "It's your decision, Fugaku-san."

"This is ridiculous," Koharu stated, "Why must any Uchihas die?"

"We would gladly die," Fugaku said standing up, "You've run the village right, Minato-sama. You could've accused us Uchihas for many things because of our Sharingan and the fear the Nidaime Hokage had for us, but you did not and it is for that reason only, that we willingly follow you and will continue to follow you, even if it means we have to die," Fugaku looked at Minato, "I choose to protect my family, but I ask one thing, Hokage-sama," Minato nodded, "I want my niece, Hikari, included in whatever protection you'll set up for Itachi and Sasuke."

"All Uchihas are your family," Minato stated, "Any children are welcomed."

Fugaku closed his eyes, "We have but three Uchiha children," he said.

Minato nodded, "Are you sure about this, Fugaku?" Hiruzen asked.

Fugaku nodded, "If it's the Sharingan they want than fine," he stated, "But it will be no good if there's no one to control it."

Minato turned to Hiashi, "I know you're trying to get rid of it," he said, "But we need the Caged Bird Seal. We all know it's possible to transfer the Sharingan to someone else easily, but if the Sharingan is sealed away, then the deaths of the Uchihas will not be in vain."

Hiashi nodded, "I think it's about time that seal actually did some good," he stated, "I will have it to you by this afternoon."

Minato nodded then turned back to Fugaku, "I will tell Itachi-kun what is to happen and have him decide the best decision for Sasuke-kun, Hikari-chan, and Fuuki-chan," he said, "And I promise. We will do all in our power to protect them."

"I know," Fugaku said and bowed, "Thank you. For everything, Minato-sama."

"I'm just sorry it's come to this," Minato stated.

"Then we shall start preparations," Hiruzen said standing up, "All of this is to be kept highly classified. Who knows what spies still lurk in Konoha."

The Council nodded and disbanded.

 **A/N Yes, yes I know, but look at it this way. Sasuke is only two and Itachi is going nowhere. I had to do this because Orochimaru would not just give up on the Sharingan and neither would Danzo. *shivers at Danzo's arm* Sick man. Anyway, sorry for not updating yesterday, I think I just got lazy…I'M TURNING INTO SHIKAMARU! DX I own nothing expect my own OCs. If I get a lot of reviews then I'll post the next chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	21. Chapter 21

Minato and Kushina walked in with Itachi, Sasuke, Fuuki, and a girl about Kankurou's age, "Itachi-kun?" Temari asked confused.

"Sasuke/Fuuki!" Naruto and Gaara yelled and happily ran to their friends.

"Who's she?" Kankurou asked.

"Kankurou, that's not polite," Kushina scolded, "This is Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun's cousin, Uchiha Hikari."

Kankurou blinked, "What are they doing here?" he asked.

"Well," Minato decided to keep to the story Itachi told Sasuke and Fuuki for now; he'd let Temari and Kankurou know the truth later tonight when the children are asleep, "Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san have gone on short mission and we thought it would be good for you to try and make friends your own age, Kankurou."

Kankurou blinked and looked at Hikari, "But she's a girl," he stated.

Hikari suddenly hit Kankurou, "Don't call her that," Itachi warned a little too late.

Sasuke burst out laughing, "Kankurou made a boo-boo!" he yelled.

Minato snorted softly before leaning into Kushina, "Kakashi and I have this," he whispered, "Go help with the seals."

Kushina nodded and turned to leave, "Kaa-chan!" Gaara grabbed Kushina's skirt, "Where are you going?"

"I just have to run some errands," Kushina said, running her hand through Gaara's hair, "I'll be back by dinner, okay?"

"Okay…" Gaara pouted.

Minato picked Gaara up, "You're such a little mama's boy," Minato said playfully and nuzzling Gaara's cheek with his nose.

Gaara whined. Kushina kissed Gaara's cheek and then her husband, "I'll be back," she said, "Behave children!"

"No promises!" Kankurou yelled, glaring at Hikari.

Kushina giggled before leaving. Minato set Gaara on the floor, "Go play with Fuuki-chan," he said.

Gaara just nodded and ran to his friend. A few hours passed and Minato was doing some paperwork at the dining room table. Itachi soon joined Minato, "Something wrong, Itachi-kun?" Minato asked.

Itachi shook his head and gestured to the living room with his head. Minato looked and saw all the children had passed out, "Ah," Minato said before turning back to the paperwork, "Kakashi asleep on the floor?"

"Hn," Itachi nodded and looked at the paperwork, "Trying to decide where we'll live after all this takes place?"

Minato looked at Itachi before nodding, "Are you sure you're okay with all this?" he asked setting his paperwork aside and giving his full attention to Itachi.

Itachi nodded, "I'm fine," he said, "I'm…actually proud of Otou-san. He's always clan first and then village, something I didn't fully agree on, but ever since the Kyuubi attack two years ago…his views shifted slightly."

Minato smiled slightly, "You're very smart and mature, Itachi-kun," Minato stated, "And you have a full understanding of how the way of ninjas work, but you're missing a very key part of life, which is why I haven't allowed you to graduate from the Academy. Do you know what that is?" Itachi just shook his head with confusion in his eyes, "Friendship. Friendship will help you grow as a person. Right now you don't really show much emotion. I know you care about Sasuke-kun. Possibly more than your own life," Itachi looked down slightly, "And that will also help you grow, but the friendship Temari and Hana-chan are trying to give you will also help. I'm not going to let you graduate early for two reasons," Itachi looked at Minato, "One being you need to develop your social skills. This can be a very important skill to have. The other reason being that Sasuke-kun is going to need you when all this is over. If you graduate and start going on missions, you won't be there for him. He'll need you there with him along with Hikari-chan, even though she has a basic understanding of what's going on. Do you understand?"

Itachi nodded and Minato smiled, "Good," he said, "Then why don't we try and find someone who's able to take care of you four. I may wind up putting you, Hikari-chan, and Sasuke-kun with someone and possibly Fuuki-chan with the Hyuugas, just for the reason that her Bloodline Limit is more like the Byakugan than the Sharingan."

Itachi nodded, "What about the Yamanakas?" he asked.

Minato blinked, "What about them?" he asked.

"One of the lesser known abilities of the Sharingan is the ability to enter one's mind," Itachi stated, "However, only Uchiha Madara had the power to do that."

"I think I see where you're going with that," Minato said, "You want to be prepared for the masked man who released the Kyuubi."

Itachi nodded, "I don't know if Sasuke, Hikari, and I could be able to do it, but it can't hurt to try, right?" he asked.

"No, it can't," Minato said, "Just be aware that Inoichi-san has a daughter a few months younger than Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan."

"I can help with her," Itachi said.

Minato nodded, "Then I'll ask Inoichi-san when all this is over and done with," he said, "As well as Hiashi-san for Fuuki-chan."

Itachi nodded, "Whoever takes us in should get whatever Uchiha money the clan has, right?" he asked.

Minato nodded, "They should," he said, "But remember. You three will have to stay hidden for a few years. We can't risk Orochimaru threatening Inoichi-san to get one of you."

Itachi nodded, "I understand," he said.

Minato smiled, "I know you do," he said and then stood up, "I'm going to start dinner. Wake them up in about half an hour."

"Hai," Itachi said.

* * *

Two days later, "Nii-san!" Sasuke yelled with tears, "What do you mean we can't see Okaa-san and Otou-san again? Nii-san!"

Itachi picked Sasuke up and let the two-year-old cry into him. Temari came over, "I'll take care of him," she said, "Tou-chan and Kaa-chan need to talk to you, Itachi-kun."

Itachi nodded and gave his little brother to Temari and walked into the Hokage's office. Temari sat down with Sasuke, "It's okay, Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

"But why can't I see Otou-san or Okaa-san again?" Sasuke asked.

Temari set Sasuke in her lap so he was facing him, "Sasuke-kun," she said, "Your parents died heroes, can you understand that? They were heroes and they protected you and your brother and cousin. They wanted you to live, understand?"

Sasuke sniffled and Temari rubbed his hair, "Nee-chan!" Temari turned to her brothers, "What's wrong with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san are gone," Sasuke said tearfully.

Gaara, holding his teddy bear, and Naruto looked at each other, "Where'd they go?" Gaara asked Temari.

Temari bit her lip. She didn't know how to tell them. She couldn't say they went with their mother because Gaara doesn't know about that yet, "They…they went somewhere that we can't go and they can't come back from," Temari finally said.

"Oh," Naruto and Gaara said, "So what happens to Sasuke and his nii-san?" Naruto asked.

"And Fuuki," Gaara said.

"Tou-chan is figuring that out," Temari said, "But I think Fuuki-chan is going to live with Hinata-chan and Neji-kun."

Itachi soon walked out of the office, "Nii-san," Sasuke reached for his older brother.

Itachi took his little brother when Temari held him out to him. Sasuke buried his face into Itachi's shirt and whimpered. Kushina soon came out of the office with Inoichi and a two-year-old girl holding his hand, "Sasuke-kun," Kushina said softly, "This is Yamanaka Inoichi and his daughter, Ino-chan," Sasuke gripped Itachi tightly, but then blinked when Kushina ran her hand through his hair, "Sasuke-kun…I'm sorry this happened, I really am, but Inoichi-san and his family are willing to take you, your nii-san, and your cousin in," Sasuke looked at Inoichi.

Inoichi bent down to Sasuke, "My wife is already shopping for you three," he said, "We're not going to replace your parents, we're just giving you a place to live and help you in any way you need. What do you say?"

Sasuke pushed himself into his brother, "I think it'll take time," Itachi said, "But I think he'll be fine with this later. Where's Hikari?"

A yelp caused everyone to turn and Minato poked his head out just as Kankurou ran by them with Hikari glaring and chasing after him, "I'm going to kill you, you pompous little brat!" Hikari yelled.

"Kaa-chan!" Kankurou yelled.

This got Sasuke to giggle, "Oh dear…" Kushina said, "I think introducing those two was a bad idea, dear…"

Minato snorted, "Really? I think it's a rather good thing," he said, "Sooner or later this will teach Kankurou to think before he speaks."

Ino giggled, "Otou-san," she said, "She's funny!"

"Yes Ino," Inoichi said, "Now we just have to make sure she doesn't kill Hokage-sama's son…"

Ino giggled.

 **A/N I don't own anything except Hikari and Fuuki! Thank you for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

Minato yawned as he walked out of his room. It's been two years since the death of most of the Uchiha Clan. Kankurou was in the Academy along with Hikari and Shin, who became Aburame Shin about three months ago. Minato went downstairs, "Tou-chan!" Minato was attacked in hugs by his five-year-old sons.

Minato smiled, "Hey," he said ruffling their hair, "Did Temari and Kankurou go to school?"

Naruto nodded, "Can we go see Fuuki and Sasuke?" Gaara asked, "Please?"

Minato sighed, "Not today, boys," he said, "I have a lot of work to do today."

Naruto and Gaara whined, "Then where are we going?" Gaara asked.

"Tsunade-sama said she'd come watch you with Shizune," Minato said, "So you two will have to behave."

"Okay…" they said in unison.

Minato bent down to them and kissed their foreheads, "You're good boys," he said, "If I get my work finished today then we'll go see Fuuki-chan and Sasuke-kun tomorrow, okay?"

"Hai," Naruto and Gaara smiled before hugging Minato, "Love you Tou-chan."

Minato smiled and hugged them both tightly, "I love you too," he said, "And maybe if you behave and ask nicely, Tsunade-sama and Shizune will take you to see them, ne?"

Naruto and Gaara brightened and nodded happily. The door opened, "Sorry we're late," Shizune called.

"It's fine," Minato said, "Thank you for watching them."

"No problem," Tsunade stated, "It's just these two right?"

Minato nodded and stood up, "They shouldn't cause you any trouble," he said, "Right?"

"Hai!" Naruto and Gaara said smiling.

Minato ruffled their hair, "Behave and I'll be back before dinner," he said.

"When's Kaa-chan and Kakashi-nii supposed to be home?" Gaara asked.

"Not for another few days," Minato said grabbing his Hokage Jacket, "Kaa-chan's mission was one only she could do."

Gaara pouted, "Aw, don't pout," Tsunade stated pinching Gaara's cheeks, "Makes me think I'm not good enough…"

Gaara giggled and hugged his teddy bear. Minato smiled, "Thanks again," he said before leaving.

"I'll fix us some breakfast," Shizune said.

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled.

"No ramen for breakfast," Tsunade stated, "Maybe for lunch, but not breakfast."

Now Naruto pouted, "Baa-chan," Gaara said.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked, having grown used to her name by now.

"Can Naruto and I go see Sasuke and Fuuki today?" Gaara asked with puppy dog eyes.

Naruto suddenly remembered and gave the same eyes, "Please Baa-chan," he asked.

Tsunade bowed her head. If you could resist these two's double puppy eyes, you had no heart. Tsunade sighed, "Alright," she said, "After breakfast I'll take Gaara to the Hyuuga Compound to see Fuuki and Shizune will take Naruto to Ino–Shika–Chou Compound to see Sasuke."

Gaara and Naruto cheered happily, "Thank you Baa-chan!" they yelled.

Tsunade sighed. These two really know how to beg.

* * *

Tsunade walked up to the Hyuuga Compound, "Tsunade-sama," a guard said then noticed Gaara, "Ah. I'll let's Hiashi-sama know you're here."

"Thank you," Tsunade said and the guard left.

A few minutes later, Tsunade and Gaara were walking towards the main house. Suddenly, Gaara was tackled to the ground. Tsunade smirked, "Hello Fuuki," she said.

Fuuki laughed, "You stink at dodging, Gaara," she said.

Gaara glared slightly, "I never know where you are!" he yelled.

Hinata and Neji walked up with Hiashi and an eight month pregnant Kimika, "No Naruto-kun?" Hiashi asked.

"No, Naruto wanted to go see Sasuke," Tsunade stated, "Shizune took him."

Hinata seemed to deflate a little, "Any word from Hizashi, Kakashi, and Kushina-san?" Kimika asked.

"No, but that's to be expected," Tsunade stated, "It's a dangerous mission, but they're strong ninja so they should be fine."

"I'm bored," Fuuki stated and dragged Gaara away, "Come on Hinata! Stick in the mud!"

"I'm not a stick in the mud!" Neji yelled, but walked after Fuuki and Gaara with Hinata.

Tsunade chuckled, "Well, shall we allow the children to play?" she asked.

"I believe tea would be good right about now," Kimika said.

"That sounds heavenly," Tsunade said, "But do you have any sake? Shizune hid all mine…"

* * *

Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground, "Get off!" Sasuke yelled, but was smiling.

"Make me," Naruto smirked.

"I'll make both you boys meet the wall if you don't get off me!" Ino yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto got up only to be hit in the head by Ino, "Bakas!" she yelled.

"You've picked up too much from Hikari…" Sasuke said rubbing his head.

"I thought all girls were like this," Naruto said.

"What was that?!" Ino yelled.

"Nothing!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison.

Shizune chuckled from the kitchen, tea in hand, "Poor Naruto-kun," she said, "All the girls he knows have short tempers."

Inoichi snorted, "I don't think he'd want to meet Yoshino then," he said.

Shizune chuckled again and watched as Ino chased the two boys outside, "Shizune-nee-chan!" Naruto yelled.

The two adults just laughed.

* * *

Temari spun her fans open in her hands and closed her eyes, focusing her chakra. She opened her eyes and spun around sending wind forwards and making two small, but somewhat deep cuts in them. Temari tisked, "Closer," Itachi stated calmly as he ate his lunch, "But seriously, Temari, come eat or Hokage-sama will have all our heads."

"Well, yours anyway," Kankurou smirked, only to be hit in the head by Hikari, "Would you quit that!?" Kankurou yelled at her.

Hikari stuck her tongue out at him before continuing to eat the lunch Ino's mother, Junko, made for her. Temari sat in between Hana and her brother, "Why are you even eating with us?" Kankurou grumbled.

Hikari glared at Kankurou and pointed her chopsticks at him, "Don't think I won't kill you just because you're the adopted son of the Hokage…" she stated.

"Remind me again why we let these two in the same space?" Hana asked her two friends.

"We don't," Itachi stated as he watched Kankurou and Hikari yell at each other, "They just attract each other."

Temari gave Itachi a deadpanned look, "What?" Itachi asked confused.

Temari just sighed. Hana suddenly yawned, "Hana-chan?" Temari asked, "Did you not sleep well last night?"

"No…I slept well," Hana rubbed her eyes, "Kiba even passed out early…"

Hikari suddenly fell asleep on Kankurou, "Oi!" Kankurou yelled, "I'm not a pillow!"

Temari looked at the two girls confused, "Itachi-kun, I think-Itachi-kun?" Temari saw that Itachi was asleep while holding his bento, "Kankurou…I don't like this…"

"What are you talking about?" Kankurou asked, pushing Hikari off him, "It's nice out and it's warm. I'd be surprised if they didn't fall asleep."

"Itachi-kun doesn't fall asleep like that," Temari stated seriously, "You know he's never relaxed."

Kankurou blinked before looking around, "Um…maybe we should go find one of the senseis…" he said slowly.

Temari nodded. The two siblings stood up, but before they could turn to leave they were trapped in sacks, "Oi!" Kankurou yelled, "OI!"

Temari kicked and screamed trying to get someone to help them. Itachi heard the screams and woke up halfway, but was still groggy, "Tem…ari…" Itachi managed out before falling back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Minato was in his office with four stacks of paperwork around him. And that was just half of what it was this morning. Minato put his pen down and cracked his fingers. He suddenly heard yelling just outside his office door just before the door burst open and a panting Tsunade, Shizune, and Suzume ran in. Minato blinked once, "Temari-chan and Kankurou-kun were taken!" Minato's eyes widened at Suzume exclamation.

"Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun as well!" Shizune yelled.

Minato stood up so fast his chair almost went flying out the window and his glare sent shivers down Tsunade's spine, "Tell me what happened…" he hissed out.

"I-Itachi-kun said that a drug was added to his, Hikari-chan, and Hana-chan's lunches," Suzume said, "They fell asleep. He awoke just long enough to see Temari-chan and Kankurou-kun be taken before the drug took effect again."

"Shizune and I had taken the boys to have the playdates they wanted," Tsunade said, "Hinata came in and yelled that Gaara had been taken and Neji and Fuuki were out cold."

"Ino-chan said the same thing," Shizune said, "Sasuke-kun was out cold and Naruto-kun was gone!"

"Do we know who took them?" Minato growled out.

"Iwa," everyone looked at Itachi, who seemed to be struggling to stay awake, "They…were Iwa ninjas…"

"Itachi-kun!" Shizune yelled, "You should be resting!"

Tsunade caught Itachi as he collapsed, "Idiot," she muttered, but then turned in shock when Minato walked passed them, "And where do you think you're going?!"

"To get my kids," Minato stated simply.

"You can't just leave!" Tsunade yelled, "You're the Hokage!"

"But I'm a father first and foremost," Minato stopped walking, "And it's because I'm their father that this happened. Iwa has had a grudge against me for quite some time. I _will not_ let my children be hurt because of this."

"Well, who's going to run things?!" Tsunade yelled, "Sensei is off to see his oldest son's wedding in Kumo!"

Minato looked at Tsunade. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, "No!" she yelled, "Absolutely not! I want nothing to do with this title! You said-"

"I know what I said," Minato yelled, "But there's no other option, Tsunade-sama! I'm not trusting anybody with this, but myself! These are my children and Temari and Kankurou already have a bad experience with ANBU coming to get them. The Kazekage made that mistake, but I will not!"

Tsunade was fuming and opened her mouth to say something, but Minato cut her off, "I know the title and dream has brought you nothing, but tragedy, Tsunade-sama," he said calmly, "But you gave your necklace to my son and he hasn't died yet. He may not have the dream to become Hokage, but Naruto does," Tsunade's eyes widened, "He has mine and Kushina's dream," Minato looked at Tsunade, "My children are connected to each other, which means the necklace is just as much Naruto's as it is Kankurou's," Tsunade was shaking, "I know you love my children as if they were your own grandchildren, Tsunade-sama," Tsunade looked at Minato, tears threatening to fall, "And I will not allow you to have any more tragedy related to that necklace and the Title of Hokage. I will protect my family. That's my way of the ninja. And my family…is everyone in this village."

Tsunade seemed to be wanting to grasp her necklace even though it wasn't there. Shizune looked at her master and the Yondaime nervously. Suzume was absolutely shell shocked. She didn't know her leader's Will of Fire shined that much. Tsunade suddenly smirked and let her arms fall, "Then what the heck are you still doing here," she brought her head up, "Bring them back. I'll hold down the fort here."

Shizune about fainted. Did Tsunade just agree to become Hokage in Minato's absence? Minato smiled and nodded before running out of the building, "Shizune," Tsunade stated, "Go let those old geezers know what's happened and what Minato has proclaimed."

"H-hai!" Shizune ran off.

"And would you please go put him back in the hospital," Tsunade said to the shocked teacher, "And tell the nurses I'll be there later to scold them for letting him past them…"

"Hai!" Suzume yelled, picking Itachi up and running towards the hospital.

Tsunade sighed. What did she just get herself into?

 **A/N** _ **Grins nervously**_ **Should I hide? I own nothing! Please leave a review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Temari's eyes snapped open when she heard quiet whimpering, "Naruto? Gaara?" Temari sat up in shock.

"Nee-chan!" the two yelled in unison and clung to Temari.

Temari tried to comfort her little brothers while also trying to remember what-green eyes widened and she quickly looked around for, "Kankurou!" she took her brothers' hands and quickly made her way to her still unconscious brother, "Kankurou?" she gently shook him.

Kankurou groaned and Temari relaxed considerably when his eyes opened, "Kankurou…" she whispered.

"Temari…" Kankurou blinked once before going wide eyed and sitting up.

"Nii-chan…" Naruto and Gaara whimpered.

Kankurou looked at them, "Holy crap, where are we," he asked while letting Gaara climb into his lap and cling to him.

"I don't know," Temari said while trying to keep Naruto calm.

They heard a door open and the two oldests turned while the five-year-olds whimpered and clung to their elder sibling. In walked two Iwa ninjas, "I see you're up," one said smirking.

Temari and Kankurou pulled Naruto and Gaara close to them, "What do you want?" Temari snapped, "And what did you do to our friends!"

"Please, your friends should still be passed out," the female Iwa ninja stated.

"What do you want with us?" Kankurou asked.

"Quite simple really," the male said, "We want revenge."

"We haven't done anything to you!" Temari yelled.

"No, but the Yellow Flash has," the girl stated angrily.

"Wha-Tou-chan?" Kankurou asked, "What did Tou-chan do to you?"

"Took our father from us," the man said angrily.

Temari tried to search her memory, "Wait…do you mean during the Third Shinobi War?" she asked, "It was war!"

"Doesn't matter to us," the woman said.

"Well, what do you want with us?" Kankurou snapped.

"Three of you will go unharmed if you cooperate," the man said, "We want the Yellow Flash's son."

"You have three," Temari snapped, "Not that I'd let you hurt one of my brothers."

"Don't be stupid," the girl said, "We know three of you are the Kazekage of Suna's children," Temari and Kankurou stiffened, "We have no qualms with Suna."

Temari and Kankurou said nothing, "Oh for the love of Tsuchikage-sama," the man said, "Just tell us which of the little brats is the Yellow Flash's son."

"They both are," Temari snapped, "We all are Tou-chan's children."

"Well this is just too bad…" the man said, "We didn't want to hurt you to get the damned information."

"You're not touching our brothers," Kankurou snapped, glaring.

"Try and stop us," the woman said stepping forward.

Temari opened one of her fans, "Gladly," Temari glared before sending a Wind attack at them.

"Nice breeze, kid," the man said.

Kankurou glared and closed his eyes _please…I don't want them to hurt Gaara and Naruto_ Kankurou opened his eyes and clasped his hands together like he'd seen Tenzou do multiple times. The Iwa ninjas were caught off guard when a tree sprouted out of the ground. The female Iwa screamed, "What the fuck is this?!" the man yelled.

"You did it!" Temari yelled, "You actually did it!"

"Let's just get out of here!" Kankurou yelled.

Temari nodded and the two put their younger siblings on their backs before running out of the room, "You little brats!" the man yelled.

* * *

Minato was about halfway to the Country of Earth. He didn't even remember where he was. He just took the quickest way he knew, "Minato!" Minato skidded to a halt at the familiar voice.

"Kushina?" Minato asked confused.

"What are you doing here, Sensei?" Kakashi asked.

Minato panted lightly. He hadn't stopped since leaving Konoha, "Minato?" Kushina asked.

Minato clinched his hands into tight fists, "Iwa ninjas took the children," Kushina's eyes widened with Kakashi and Hizashi's, "I'm going to get them."

"Wait, then who's running the village?" Kakashi asked, "The Sandaime is off in Kumo."

"Tsunade-sama agreed to watch things while I'm gone," Minato stated.

"How the fuck did you get her to do that?" Kakashi asked.

"Forget that," Kushina said before turning to Minato, "I'm coming with you. They're my children too."

"But your mission-"

"Is finished," Hizashi stated, "We were just going to report to the client. Kakashi-san and I can handle that. You two go save your children."

Minato nodded, "Beat whoever took them extra for me," Kakashi stated, "The devils grew on me."

Minato smiled knowingly and nodded before turning to his wife. They both nodded before they began running again, "So what's the plan?" Kushina asked.

"Certain ninjas may have qualms with me," Minato stated, "But Iwa as a whole is not enemies with Konoha. Taking the Hokage's children could be grounds for war if the Tsuchikage was aware and he knows this. He should help us find who took the kids."

Kushina nodded and they began to run faster.

Temari and Kankurou panted while holding Gaara and Naruto close to them as they hid behind some rocks, "Where the fuck did they go?" Temari and Kankurou covered their little brothers' mouths so they couldn't accidently make a sound and give them away.

* * *

Temari and Kankurou were biting their lips to keep themselves from panting, "What are you two doing out here?" a new voice came.

"Tsuchikage-sama," the kidnappers said in unison.

"You're supposed to be in the village preparing the new Genin," Onoki stated.

"We…had personal business to attend to," the male kidnapper said, "We'll be there shortly."

Onoki sighed, "Just don't be too long," he stated, "We're already weakened enough because of the Third War."

"Hai, we'll finish quickly," the female said.

"Good, see to it the-" Onoki cut himself off, "Why are there Konoha children behind there?"

Temari and Kankurou curled into their little brothers and Gaara and Naruto whimpered into their hands. Onoki flew over them. Temari and Kankurou backed away, "Why are you children in the Country of Earth?" Onoki asked.

"Nee-chan…" Naruto whimpered.

Onoki suddenly glared, "Don't you two move!" the two kidnappers flinched, "Who are these kids? Did you bring them here?"

"Tsuchikage-sama!" an Iwa Chuunin ran up, "The Hokage is here! He says two of our ninja took his children!"

"Tou-chan!" Gaara yelled.

Onoki suddenly glared harder at the two kidnappers, "You took the fucking Hokage's children!?" he yelled, "We don't need another war!" he turned to the Chuunin, "Take them. I'll deal with them later…"

"Hai!" the Chuunin said and led the defeated kidnappers away.

Onoki landed on the ground in front of the children and they flinched. Onoki sighed and held his forehead, "Why must everything be difficult," he muttered, "Come on, I'll take you to your father."

Temari and Kankurou were hesitant, but eventually went with the old man. Temari and Kankurou held onto Gaara and Naruto's hands tightly as they walked through Iwa. They kept getting stares from some people, but they were quick and not really threatening. They soon entered a building, "Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!" the four children yelled when they saw their parents and ran to them.

Kushina hugged Naruto and Gaara tightly while Minato about hugged the life out of Temari and Kankurou, who didn't even seem to notice. Kushina had tears in her eyes, "Thank Kami," she whispered and kissed her youngests repeatedly.

Minato released Temari and Kankurou before standing and turning to the Tsuchikage, "Thank you," he said.

"I'm getting too old for this," Onoki muttered before saying louder, "The kidnappers will be dealt with and I'll make sure anyone who holds grudges against you will know the punishments for even thinking of doing something like this again. I'm too old for another war…"

Minato nodded, "I know Iwa and Konoha are not on the best of terms-"

"That's putting things lightly," Onoki chuckled.

"But we are not enemies and we do not wish to become your enemy," Minato continued, "I fought many of your ninja in the Third War. Some I barely came out of alive. You're a strong village and we don't wish to get more on your bad side than we already are."

"Smooth talking does not work on us," Onoki stated.

"I was being honest," Minato stated before taking Temari and Kankurou's hands, "Thank you for finding our children. If we can do something for you before we go, we will."

"Unless you can do something about this old back of mine then you might as well just go," Onoki stated.

"I might be able to do something," Kushina stated, "If you'll allow me, of course."

"Depends on what you're going to do," Onoki said.

"Just a seal known to my clan," Kushina said, "It seals away pain from the desired body part. I'm not a medical ninja, but I have a slightly above average knowledge on the human body."

"Uzumaki, correct?" Onoki asked.

"Hai," Kushina said.

"Go ahead then," Onoki stated.

Kushina walked over to the Tsuchikage and placed her hands on his back, closing her eyes. Naruto and Gaara were holding onto their mother's legs, "I think I see where the seal should go," she said to herself, "Are you ready?"

"I may be old, but I'm not weak," Onoki stated.

"I wasn't saying that," Kushina stated, "Just a standard question," she began going through hand seals before placing her middle and ring fingers on a spot of the old Iwa's back.

"Oh," Onoki said shocked, "I can literally feeling the pain moving away."

Kushina smiled and waited a few seconds before pulling her hand away, "This should seal away any pain that comes to your back," Kushina said, "But please do remember your age and not to over exert yourself."

"I haven't felt this good since I was in my forties," Onoki said twisting his body left and right, testing his back.

Kushina sweat dropped slightly and laughed lightly. He just totally ignored her. Minato walked up, "Well, I think we should get going," he said, "Thank you again, Tsuchikage-sama."

Onoki nodded and Minato and Kushina left with their children.

 **A/N The next chapter will be an intense family moment, so look forward to that. I own nothing!**


	24. Chapter 24

Hana attacked Temari in a tight hug. Temari laughed, "Sorry to worry you, Hana-chan," she said.

Naruto and Gaara were hugged by Sasuke, Fuuki, Hinata, and Ino. Neji was just glad they were safe. Minato had gone to explain what had happened to the elders with Tsunade. Itachi walked up to Temari, "If you start blaming yourself I'll beat you senseless," Temari stated to the Uchiha.

Itachi opened his mouth, but wisely decided to close it back. Temari, as well as Hana, were quite scary when angered, "I'm glad to see you're unharmed," he finally said.

Temari glared at him and Itachi sweat dropped. What the heck did he say? Kushina chuckled, "You've really got to work on your woman skills, Itachi-kun," she said.

"I don't understand what I did wrong…" Itachi sighed.

Kushina just patted the boy's head. He may be a genius, but he was still a boy. Gaara tugged on his mother's pants with a tired look on his face, "Naptime?" she asked picking Gaara up.

Minato came back with Tsunade and Naruto reached up to him. Minato instantly picked his son up, "I think a nap would be good," Minato said, "For all of us."

Temari and Kankurou were about to complain, when they realized how tired they were, "Okay," they said in unison.

"Everything's fine for now," Tsunade stated, "But I'm done being Hokage for now."

"Thank you again, Tsunade-sama," Minato said.

"Bye Baa-chan," Naruto and Gaara said sleepily as they were carried away.

Tsunade smiled and waved slightly. Saying she was glad they were safe would be the understatement of the year. Those kids really were like her grandchildren and she didn't want to lose another person she cared about.

* * *

Kushina laid her head on Minato's shoulder and Minato wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, "I'm so glad all this came out without the children hurt or war starting again," she whispered.

Minato kissed his wife's red hair and rubbed her arm, "Everything is fine," Minato whispered, "The children are safe, peace was kept among the five main villages, and everything has turned out for the best."

Kushina hummed, "Do you think something happened?" she asked, "Temari and Kankurou were whispering to each other as we left Iwa."

"Well, they weren't hurt other than minor bruises," Minato said thoughtfully, "And the seals aren't weak enough to let the Bijuus through…"

"Do you think Kankurou used the Wood Element?" Kushina asked.

Minato blinked, "That's a very high possibility," he stated, "His family was in danger."

Kushina smiled softly, "Well, if that's all then we should let Tenzou-kun know so he can start training him again," she said, "Kakashi did excellent teaching him his Earth and Water Elements."

"Yes," Minato smiled, "Yes he did…"

"What are you planning?" Kushina asked smirking.

Minato smile-smirked, "Just thinking that maybe, when Gaara and Naruto graduate from the Academy, Kakashi may do well being one of their teachers," he said, "I'm not sure which one of them though, but that's a long ways off. I should really start thinking of Temari and her class' teams. They only have three years left."

"And only two more years until Gaara and Naruto enter," Kushina said, "When did they grow up, Minato?"

Minato chuckled then sighed burying his face into her hair, "I don't know," he said, "But they're our children."

A door slowly opened causing the parents to turn, "Temari?" Minato asked, "What's wrong?"

Temari bit her lip before walking out, "Um…" she said nervously.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other before back at their only daughter, "Temari, come here sweetie," Kushina said patting the free spot on the couch beside her.

Temari sat down and looked at her feet, "What's wrong, Temari?" Minato asked, "Did something happen during the incident?"

"I…Kankurou and I are just…worried," Temari said, "They…the kidnappers…mentioned that three of us were Tou-sama's children," Kushina stiffened, "And that they just wanted Naruto," Temari pulled at her hair slightly, "We're just worried Gaara and Naruto are going to start asking questions."

Minato seemed lost in thought, "So…they took all of you because they weren't sure if it was Gaara or Naruto who was biologically our son," Minato said softly, "Must be Gaara's red hair that threw them off…"

"Minato," the Yondaime turned to his wife's worried voice, "Gaara and Naruto are old enough to understand. I…think it's time we told them."

"About Suna or the Bijuu?" Minato asked seriously.

"Suna," Kushina said, "I don't think they're quite old enough to understand, without being completely frightened, that they're Jinchuurikis."

Minato was silent for a good long while. Finally, he sighed, "I suppose it's time," Minato said, "I believe Gaara has a right to know at least who his birthmother and Yashamaru-san are. When they wake up. We'll tell them then."

Kushina nodded before turning to Temari, "Go back and rest," she said, "When Gaara and Naruto wake up, we'll tell them, okay?"

Temari nodded slowly before yawning. Minato patted her head and smiled at her. Temari smiled tiredly back before going into her room. Kushina sighed and put her head back on her husband's shoulder, "We have at least an hour," Minato said, "Let's try and figure out what and how to tell them."

Kushina nodded, "I was kinda hoping we could put this off for a few more years," she said.

Minato kissed his wife's hair again, "We knew we'd have to tell Gaara sooner or later," he said, "It's only fair that he at least know of the people who died so he could live."

Kushina nodded, "You're right," she said, "But Gaara is just so…sensitive."

"I'm aware," Minato said running his hand through the long red hair, "Which is why we need to figure out how we're going to tell him. We're still his parents, Kushina."

Kushina sighed, "I just hope he sees it that way," she mumbled.

"Kushina," Minato chuckled, "Gaara is a little mama's boy and we both know it. He could never hate you."

"True, but I don't feel like dealing with your pouting if he starts ignoring you," Kushina smirked.

Minato pouted then and Kushina chuckled before kissing Minato, "I love you," she said.

Minato smiled and pulled her close, "I love you, too," he said softly.

* * *

Gaara and Naruto came out of their shared room rubbing their eyes and holding their dolls they got from Tsunade two years ago, "Kaa-chan," Gaara said tiredly.

"Tou-chan," Naruto said before he yawned.

Minato stood in the doorway to his room, "Gaara, Naruto, can you come here for a second?" he asked.

Gaara turned to Naruto, "What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Naruto yelled, "Why do you always assume I did something!?"

"You're not in trouble," Minato chuckled, "We just need to tell you boys something. Come here."

Gaara and Naruto walked into their parents' room. Gaara instantly ran to Kushina sitting on the bed. Kushina sat Gaara in her lap while Minato walked over with Naruto after closing the door. Minato sat on the edge of the bed with Naruto in his lap, "What's going on?" Naruto asked.

Kushina sighed softly, "Do you boys remember when you were taken and the two ninjas said that three of you weren't our children?" she asked.

Gaara and Naruto were silent, "They were lying, right?" Gaara asked.

"Half lying," Minato said, "You two, your brother, and your sister are our children and you always will be, but…Gaara, you, Temari, and Kankurou were not born here in Konoha," Gaara went wide eyed, "You were brought here by Temari and Kankurou when you were a month old and they were sent by your uncle on your birthmother's side, Yashamaru."

Gaara pulled his teddy bear closer to him, "I…don't understand…" he said.

Naruto looked at his father with confusion. Minato sighed softly, "Gaara," he said gently, "We're not trying to hurt you, but we want you and Naruto to understand. We are your parents," Minato creased Gaara's cheek, "And we always will be. That will never change, but you deserve to know about birthmother and her brother. They died to make sure _you_ lived, Gaara," Gaara blinked with tear filled eyes, "Your birthmother loved you, Gaara, just as much as we do. And Yashamaru-san sacrificed himself so that you, Temari, and Kankurou would be safe. They loved you three just as we do."

Kushina kissed Gaara's cheek, "We do love you, Gaara," Kushina whispered, "That will never change."

Gaara wiped his eyes on his teddy bear, "What about my birthfather?" he asked.

Naruto felt Minato stiffen and Gaara felt Kushina. Kushina pulled Gaara closer to her, "I don't think you're ready to know about him yet," Kushina said softly and rubbed his hair, "When you're older and if you want to know, then we'll tell you, alright? Right now, just knowing about your birthmother and your uncle is enough."

Gaara felt a bad feeling engulf him whenever he tried to think about his birthfather, so he just nodded, "Where are Nee-chan, Nii-chan, and I from?" Gaara asked.

"Suna," Minato said, grateful that Gaara didn't demand to know about his father.

Gaara nodded and snuggled into Kushina, "I'm hungry," he said.

"Me too," Naruto said looking at Minato above him.

Minato and Kushina smiled and relaxed; glad that they were taking this well, "We'll get you a small snack and then I'll start dinner, ne?" Minato asked.

Naruto and Gaara nodded smiling.

 **A/N The Adoption Talk…turned out well. I own nothing! Please leave reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

Minato signed off on the last piece of paperwork. He set the pen down and waved his hand back and forth. Remind him again why he wanted to be Hokage. He moved his fingers and cracked a few to get the feeling back in them. A knock sounded on the door, "If it's more paperwork than I want a five minute break before receiving them," he called.

The door opened revealing Hiruzen, "No paperwork," Hiruzen chuckled.

"Sarutobi-sama," Minato said sitting up, "Is something wrong?"

"Not dangerously wrong," Hiruzen said walking in and closing the door, "But I was wondering. You and Kushina haven't gone out in quite some time."

Minato blinked, "Well, as you can probably tell, being Hokage and raising four kids takes up most of our time, but we're happy and content," he stated.

"And what about Kakashi?"

Minato blinked again, "What about him?" he asked.

"I've noticed he hasn't hung out with any of the few friends he has," Hiruzen said.

Minato sighed and put his head in his chin, "What are you trying to get me to do, Sarutobi-sama?" he asked.

Hiruzen chuckled, "This is why it's very hard to believe your teacher was Jiraiya," he then turned serious, "There's a Genin who is still very wary of your children."

Minato blinked once, "And…by children you mean Naruto and Gaara, correct?" he asked.

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, his parents were killed in the Kyuubi attack," he said.

"Yes, but lots of children lost their parents in that attack," Minato stated, "And they-" Minato cut himself off, "He's never watched them before, has he?"

"Afraid not," Hiruzen stated.

Minato sighed, "I don't think I can just leave," he said, "Not when I just did a few days ago without warning to go rescue my children."

The door burst open, "Hokag-uh…" the Chuunin trailed off when he saw Hiruzen, "M-my apologies…"

"You're fine," Hiruzen said, "What seems to be the problem?"

The Chuunin turned to Minato, "Hokage-sama, you and your wife are needed in Suna," he said giving Minato a paper.

"Why my wif…" Minato trailed off when he began to read the letter, "Oh you can't be serious…" he glared at the paper.

Hiruzen looked at the paper from over Minato's shoulder and went wide eyed, "Good Lord," he said.

Minato stood up, "Who's that boy you were telling me about?" he asked Hiruzen.

"Umino Iruka," Hiruzen said.

"Well, tell him that he gets to watch my children for a couple of days with Kakashi," Minato stated and folded the paper up, "Kushina and I need to leave as soon as possible."

Hiruzen nodded and turned to the Chuunin, "Find Umino Iruka and relay the mission to him," he stated.

"Hai!" the Chuunin ran off.

Minato rubbed his eyes, "If I didn't fear for my children's safety, I would bring Kakashi with me," he stated, "But I do so Sarutobi-sama, I'll let you pick who's to travel with us for _our_ safety."

"Done," Hiruzen said and walked out of the office.

Minato sighed before leaving for his home to gather his wife and what little they needed to take with them.

* * *

15-year-old Umino Iruka looked at the house in front of him before sighing and knocking on the door. He waited only seconds before the door was opened by Temari, "You must be the Genin here to help Kakashi-nii," Temari smiled, "Tou-chan and Kaa-chan are finishing up with their packing."

Iruka nodded and followed Temari inside, "Who the fuck fed Naruto sugar!?" Iruka blinked, "Kankurou! Grab him!"

"Got hi-nope!" Iruka watched as Kankurou fell face first onto the floor.

Naruto laughed happily while Gaara watched from the couch with his teddy bear close to him, "Temari!" Kakashi yelled.

Temari tried to catch her hyped up little brother, but wound up running into Kakashi and they both tumbled to the ground, "Ow…" they said in unison.

Iruka was shocked and confused. Was this Kakashi of the Sharingan? The ninja who became _Jounin_ at 13? Iruka watched Naruto run around laughing happily. This was the Kyuubi? Naruto stopped in front of Iruka and blinked once before smiling, "Play!" he yelled and pounced on Iruka.

Iruka yelped as he fell backwards. Naruto laughed on top of Iruka's stomach, "Naruto," Minato said, coming downstairs with his wife, "That's enough."

"Tou-chan!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Ow…" Iruka mumbled when Naruto jumped up and down.

Kushina took her son off the teen, "Sorry about that," she said, "I'm guessing he got into the cookies again."

Naruto just grinned and hugged his mother. Kushina sighed, but kissed her son's cheek, "Alright," Minato said, "You four are to behave and listen to Kakashi and Iruka-kun, is that understood?"

"Hai!" the four children said.

"Good," Minato said and Kushina set Naruto down, "Then we'll be back when we're done with our business."

"How long will that be?" Gaara asked.

"We're not sure," Kushina said, "But it'll be at least seven days."

Temari frowned as she mentally did the math. They were going to Suna. Kankurou also realized this. The two looked at each other quickly. Minato and Kushina kissed their children quickly, "We'll be back," Kushina said, "Behave."

"And no fighting with Hikari-chan, Kankurou," Minato added.

"No promises," Kankurou stated.

Minato didn't have time to scold him so he just sighed. He turned to Iruka, "Sorry this is last minute," he said, "The rooms are upstairs; Temari and Kakashi's are down here along with a guest room if you would prefer that one. The children are really easy to take care of. Any questions Kakashi should know the answer to. If Naruto gets out of hand just fix him ramen and if Gaara throws a fit, fix him tsukuyomi. Temari and Kankurou should be passed their tantrum phases," Minato sent his oldests a look and they just smiled, causing him to sigh, "It'll mostly be Naruto and Gaara you'll have to watch. Temari and Kankurou are in the Academy. If one of them happens to get sick, just locate Tsunade-sama or her student, Shizune. Either one of them will be over here in a heartbeat," Minato looked at his wife, "Am I forgetting anything?"

"I think you had yourself covered when you said he could ask Kakashi, dear," Kushina chuckled.

Minato sweat dropped and smiled nervously. Temari and Kankurou chuckled, "Shouldn't you have left already?" Kakashi asked, "I've been with these four since Gaara was a month old."

"Right," Minato said, "Money is in the drawer."

"I know," Kakashi said.

Kushina literally had to drag Minato out of the house, "Time to go Minato," she stated.

"Hai…" Minato said as he was dragged away.

Iruka watched until the front door was closed, "You don't want to get Kushina mad," Kakashi stated, "You know how to cook right?"

"Uh…yes?" Iruka said slowly.

"Good, because I don't," Kakashi stated.

Iruka sweat dropped, "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto yelled.

"We had ramen last night!" Kankurou yelled.

Naruto whined, "Tsukuyomi!" Gaara yelled.

"That's a dessert!" Temari yelled.

Kakashi sighed and facepalmed, "They haven't even been gone a minute…" he said.

"Uh…" Iruka said, "Why don't I just see what's in the kitchen that I know how to fix…?"

"That's fine," Kakashi stated removing his hand from his face, but then looked around, "Where's the hyper devil?"

A crash came from the kitchen, "No more sugar!" Kakashi ran straight for the kitchen.

Iruka sweat dropped. This was going to be a very long week.

 **A/N I hope all of you are enjoying the slightly different Kakashi. Sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I've been work this past three days and it's been horribly busy. But I'm off today, so if I get at least 4 or 5 reviews, I'll put the next chapter up. I own nothing! I'm not even sure if tsukuyomi is really a dessert or not…** _ **sweat drops**_ **Anyway, please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

Iruka has only been in the Hokage's house for two days and he already has a migraine, "How do you live here?" Iruka asked Kakashi; they had just put the two _terrors_ down for a nap and Kakashi was just reading... "Are you reading porn?"

"Tell Sensei and I'll kill you," Kakashi stated, "As for the question on how I live here…I've been here since I was your age, maybe a year younger. I've bottle fed them, changed diapers-did not want to, but you don't say no to Kushina unless you want to die-, and been spit up on. This is child's play. No pun intended."

Iruka groaned and messaged his temples, "Was Naruto-kun's first word ramen or something?" he asked.

"No," Kakashi said, "Both Gaara and Naruto's first word was dada. I swear you'd think Sensei made it to the moon and back he was so happy."

"Seriously? Both of them?" Iruka asked, "I would've thought Gaara's would be mama with how attached he is to her."

Kakashi chuckled, "Gaara looks surprisingly like Kushina," he stated, "And he loves her to death, but both him and Naruto love Sensei just a bit more, even if they don't realize it themselves."

Iruka hummed, "Do they…" he trailed off.

"Hmm? Know Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou are adopted? Yes," Kakashi stated, "Sensei and Kushina told them after they were kidnapped four days ago."

"Err…not that…" Iruka said softly.

Kakashi turned his one visible eye to Iruka, "Oh, that's why you're so nervous around them," he shut his book, "Let me guess, your parents died in the Kyuubi attack."

Iruka looked away, "I…I can see that they aren't monsters," Iruka said, "But…I just…"

"I'll tell you what I told the other Genin who changed after watching them," Kakashi stated, "It's okay to hate the beasts," Iruka blinked in shock, "But don't turn the hatred you hold for the beasts Naruto and Gaara hold in them onto them. Naruto and Gaara are not the Bijuu they hold."

Iruka smiled and looked at the stairs where Naruto and Gaara were sleeping, "I know," he said then turned to Kakashi, "Thanks."

Kakashi nodded, "Oh, and you know Kankurou is staying after school to train with Tenzou, right?" he asked, "And most likely Temari will be with Hana and her triplet puppies and Itachi trying to get her Wind Affinity Chakra stronger."

"I think Temari-chan and Kankurou-kun mentioned it before they left," Iruka said, "They'll be back before dinner right?"

"Yes, but I'm asking you because they may bring their friends over for dinner," Kakashi stated, "It's happened before. Depending on when they realize how late it is."

"Ah," Iruka said, "Then it might actually be best to fix ramen for dinner."

Kakashi just nodded, "Ramen I can help you with," he stated, "It's the one meal I know how to fix because Naruto loves it so much. Still can't quite get the tsukuyomi right though…"

Iruka chuckled.

* * *

Gaara and Naruto were asleep in their separate beds. Gaara suddenly whimpered and pulled his teddy bear close to him at the exact same time Naruto clutched his fox doll with his hands tightly. Gaara turned to his left and Naruto to his right in unison. The two sat up with frightened looks on their faces. They looked at each other before whimpering and running out of the room with their dolls pressed closely to them. They slowly walked towards a room, but then froze. Their parents weren't here and Kakashi was downstairs. A door opened and Iruka stood there, staring at the two, "Naruto-kun? Gaara-kun?" he asked softly, "What are you doing up?"

"Monsters," Naruto and Gaara said in unison.

Iruka blinked, "Monsters?" he whispered, "You had nightmares?"

Iruka was confused. Did they have the same one? He knew it was possible if they were twins, but…they were just two months off from being a year apart and they weren't blood related. Iruka suddenly had a horrible thought, "What did these monsters look like?" he asked; dreading the answer.

Naruto held up his fox doll at the same time Gaara pointed at it. Iruka paled. Shit. Did they meet the Bijuu inside them? He should get Kakashi-"Iruka-nii," Gaara said frightened, "When are Tou-chan and Kaa-chan going to be back? We're scared."

Iruka blinked once. When did he become Iruka-nii? He quickly shook his head. He couldn't wake Kakashi for this. I mean, it is worrisome, but he could handle this. …Right? Iruka went down to one knee and held his arms out to the children, who instantly ran into them. The young boys whimpered into Iruka's chest, "It's alright," Iruka whispered, "It's alright. It…was just a dream," Iruka didn't know what to say to get them calm; little white lies don't hurt anyone right?

Besides…they weren't sure what was going on and they probably wouldn't know until Minato and Kushina returned from Suna, which would take at least five more days. Hopefully, this will only happen once and it really was a dream, but Iruka had the bad feeling that that wasn't going to be the case. Iruka led the scared boys into the guest room he was using, "Everything is going to be alright," he said and closed the door softly, "Now come on. You want to see your older brother and sister off to school in the morning, right?"

Gaara and Naruto nodded and climbed into the bed. Iruka was quick to follow them. The boys clung to Iruka, who somehow wound up in the middle of them. Iruka rubbed their heads and they fell asleep. Iruka sighed. He should probably tell Kakashi about this in the morning…

* * *

"Kakashi-san," Iruka asked.

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked while reading his book.

"I was told I would be watching four children. Not 13," Iruka said.

Kakashi snorted, "Welcome to my life," Kakashi stated.

Iruka sighed and looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi-san," he said.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked, not looking up from his book.

"Last night…I think Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun saw the Kyuubi and Ichibi," Iruka said.

Kakashi looked at Iruka for the first time, "Are you sure?" he asked seriously.

"They said they saw monsters," Iruka said, "Of course my first thoughts went to the Bijuu, but that couldn't be possible, however, when I asked them what the monsters looked like…they both pointed to Naruto-kun's fox doll."

Kakashi looked at said boys and their friends, "If this is true," he said, "Then we may have a problem."

"The seals?" Iruka asked, "Are they weakening?"

"No," Kakashi stated, "That's not what worries me. All Jinchuuriki, according to Kushina, are able to talk and interact with their Bijuu. What worries me is…Naruto and Gaara saw _both_ Bijuu. Together," Iruka went wide eyed in realization, "That shouldn't be possible. If it happens again, I'll try and send word to Kushina and Sensei."

Iruka nodded, "I have a less serious question, Kakashi-san," Iruka said.

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked turning to Iruka.

"Why do you stay with Hokage-sama and his family?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi blinked once, twice, and then three times, "You know…I'm not even sure myself," Kakashi stated, turning to the kids, "I think when Sensei gave me the "mission" to watch over Gaara and his seal when he, Temari, and Kankurou first arrived, I… _they_ slowly started making me open up again. After Rin and Obito's deaths…" Kakashi shook his head, "I don't know. These four…they make you want to love them and keep them safe and they don't even realize it."

Iruka smiled and looked at them, "Hokage-sama sure has rubbed off on them," he said.

"Naruto just got his looks from Sensei," Kakashi chuckled, "Everything else came from Kushina."

Iruka snorted before doing a mental head count. Iruka narrowed his eyes, "Kakashi-san…we're missing two…"

Kakashi blinked and counted, "Where's Hinata and Naruto?" he stood up, "Gaara! Where's Hinata and Naruto?"

Gaara stopped running and looked around, along with the others. Hana bent down to her three partners, "Find Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun," she said.

Three barks were the affirmative from the three puppies before running off. The rather large group followed the dogs, "Hinata! Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

"Hinata-chan! Naruto-kun!" Iruka called.

Rustling was heard. Kakashi and Iruka pulled the younger children behind them and pulled out kunai. Itachi had his Sharingan active. Hinata suddenly fell out of a bush, "Hinata-chan!" Iruka bent down to her, "What are you doing out here?"

Hinata was panting, "Older boys," Hinata panted, "Took Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun hurt."

Kakashi, Temari, and Kankurou were suddenly running in the direction Hinata came from. Hana told one of her dogs to go with them and find Naruto while she helped Iruka tend to the minor wounds on Hinata, "How badly hurt was Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"He was bleeding a lot," Hinata said.

Gaara whimpered, but knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with Temari, Kankurou, and Kakashi. Itachi put a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "It'll be alright," he said.

"Hinata-chan," Iruka said looking at her left arm, "This looks like a kunai wound."

Hinata winced when Iruka lifted her arm, "I-I tried to block Naruto-kun from getting hurt again," she said, "He was already unconscious."

"Uncle isn't going to like this," Neji stated.

"We'll worry about Hiashi-san later," Iruka said, "Right now, I want to take Hinata-chan to the hospital to make sure these kunai wounds don't get infected."

"Kushina's going to murder me," Kakashi suddenly ran past them, "Kushina's going to murder me!"

Gaara yelped as Temari grabbed him as she and Kankurou ran by, "Nee-chan!" Gaara yelled.

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka yelled before groaning, "Itachi-kun, Hana-chan, Hikari-chan, please take the rest of them to the hospital," he picked Hinata up and ran after Kakashi, "Kakashi-san!"

"That can't be good…" Hana said worriedly.

Sasuke ran off, "Sasuke!" Itachi yelled running after his little brother.

"Ugh…" Hikari yelled, "Nobody else run off."

The rest, as quickly as they could, hurried to the hospital. Who in their right mind would hurt one of the Hokage's children?

 **A/N Daaaaaaang lots of reviews. THANK YOU! I own nothing except for my OCs.**


	27. Chapter 27

"He'll be fine," a doctor came out of the hospital room, "His guest is healing him up quite nicely."

Kakashi breathed with relief, "Thank Kami," he said, "Kushina won't kill me."

"Kaa-chan?" Kankurou asked, "Tou-chan's going to be worse than Kaa-chan."

Kakashi paled, "Didn't think about that," he said, "He _is_ going to be okay, right?"

"Yes," the doctor said, "However, he received quite a hit to the head. Even with his guest healing him, it'll take several days for his body to catch up to the fact he's being healed. He'll have to remain here for several days."

"Just how many days are we talking here…" Kakashi asked, dreading the answer.

"At least five days I'm guessing," the doctor said, flipping a page on his clipboard, "But I'm not sure. With his healing rate I can't be positive."

Kakashi face palmed, "I am _so_ dead," he muttered.

"Why would they kill you?" Itachi asked, "You're not the one who did this?"

"No…but I was supposed to be watching them," Kakashi stated before groaning.

"It wasn't just you, Kakashi-san," Iruka said, "It was my mission as well."

"Well, would someone like to tell me why I was called here?" Kakashi and Iruka froze at the voice.

Kakashi turned and smiled nervously under his mask, "Hiashi-sama…" he said slowly only to receive a glare from the father, "…We can explain…"

"I'm waiting," Hiashi stated.

The doctor quietly slid away. This couldn't end well…. Iruka bit his lip before stepping forward, "It's my fault, Hiashi-sama," he said, "I distracted Kakashi-san and some people took Naruto-kun. Only Hinata-chan realized this and followed after them some time later. Hinata-chan apparently tried to protect Naruto-kun after he was knocked unconscious. Hinata-chan only received minor wounds from a few kunai. We only brought her here to make sure they didn't get infected. Naruto-kun is much worse off."

Kakashi blinked at Iruka. Hiashi considered this, "Then where's my daughter?" he asked.

"Being treated by a nurse," Iruka said, "She should be back momentarily."

Hiashi nodded, "And Naruto-kun?" he asked.

"Healing speedily because of his guest," Kakashi stated, "But his head was injured and the doctor thinks it could be at least five days before his brain catches up with the fact that he's healed."

"Well, that's good," Hiashi stated.

"How?" Kakashi asked.

"Because then Hokage-sama will know and we can find out who did this," Hiashi stated.

Kakashi sighed, "Good point," he stated.

Hiashi looked at Neji for an answer, "He's afraid of Kushina-sama and Hokage-sama," Neji stated.

Hiashi smirked, "Come along, Neji, Fuuki," he said, "We're going to see how Hinata's doing before returning home. Kimika is due soon."

"Hai," Neji and Fuuki stated and walked with Hiashi.

Tsunade suddenly burst in and she didn't look happy. Kakashi's eye widened, "Shit…knew I was forgetting something…" he muttered.

"Why the _fuck_ wasn't I told Naruto was in the hospital!" Tsunade yelled.

Iruka paled. These kids have some very protective family members…

* * *

Minato and Kushina arrived in Suna, "Hokage-sama," the guard bowed lightly, "Namikaze-sama," he looked at Kushina.

Minato crossed his arms looking displeased, "Take us to Kazekage-sama," he stated in monotone.

"Hai," the guard said and walked forward, Minato and Kushina following.

The minute the door was closed to the Kazekage's office, Minato slammed his palms onto the desk, "Why?" he hissed glaring.

Rasa looked at Minato without emotion, "My village," he stated, "My rules. My punishments."

Kushina looked about a second away from lighting on fire, "But they were not yours to punish," Minato snapped, "They were _Konoha_ citizens and one was one of our ninja!"

"The ninja is still alive," Rasa said annoyed.

"Why just her?" Minato hissed.

"Two reasons," Rasa stated, "The main reason being if I actually killed a Shinobi of another village outside self-defense or mission then I would start another war and I don't want that."

Minato blocked his wife from jumping over the desk, "And the second reason," Minato hissed.

Rasa looked at them, "She's with child," he stated.

Minato and Kushina stiffened. Kushina glared, "You killed the father, didn't you?" she growled.

"Possibly," Rasa stated.

Minato closed his eyes and took a deep breath to keep himself at least somewhat calm. When he opened them once again, "Return Yuuhi Akikazu to us," he stated, "And you are not to punish Konoha citizens, ninja or not, again or there will be war," his voice grew darker as he talked, "Do we have an understanding, Kazekage-sama?"

Rasa stared at Minato for a few seconds, "Crystal," he stated, "Just get her out of here. I don't have the medical ninjas to waste on her and her pregnancy any longer."

"Minato…" Kushina growled.

"No," Minato grabbed Kushina's wrist and pulled her away.

Kushina glared at Rasa before Minato pulled her out of the office. Minato closed the door halfway before stopping and looking at the Suna Kage, "During this entire meeting," he stated in monotone, "You haven't once asked about our children."

"Why would I?" Rasa asked.

Kushina opened her mouth, but Minato shut the door, "If I didn't love our children," Kushina growled as they walked away, "I would find a way to make sure he was never born."

Minato wrapped an arm around Kushina's waist as they walked, "Just leave him be," Minato said, "If he doesn't care about Temari, Kankurou, or Gaara then that's his fault."

Kushina sighed and laid her head on Minato's shoulder, "What are we going to do about Akikazu-chan?" she asked.

"I'll figure something out," Minato said, "I'm sure her older sister, Kurenai, will be there for her, but the death of her village friends will take some time to heal."

Kushina nodded. They followed a guard into a dungeon of sorts, "Your ninja is there," he pointed to a cell, "Kazekage-sama wants you gone by the half hour," the guard then left.

Kushina growled lowly, "Let it go, Kushina," Minato said before walking to the cell.

Minato unlocked the cell with the key he was given and opened it, "Akikazu," he said gently.

A girl about a year or two younger than Kakashi was curled in a corner with her knees pressed to her chest. Minato slowly approached the girl and bent down to her level, "Akikazu…" he said softly.

Akikazu slowly lifted her head revealing to the Hokage her tear filled red eyes, "Hokage-sama…I-" Minato didn't let Akikazu finish before pulling her into a tight hug, causing the teen to stiffen.

"I'm sorry," Minato whispered, "I'm sorry this happened. Don't hold in your emotions. You'll only hurt yourself," Minato felt the shoulder of his Hokage Jacket become wet, "You're okay…everything will be okay," Akikazu pushed her face harder into the Hokage's shoulder, "Let's get you back to your older sister. She was informed of what happened and is waiting by the Suna Gates."

Akikazu pulled away and nodded. Minato wiped the tears away from the girl's eyes, "This was not your fault," Minato said softly, "I want you to know that. Your friends wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this," Minato took Akikazu's hand and placed it on her stomach with his on top of her, "They would want you to live and be happy with your child…"

Akikazu smiled slightly at her stomach before looking at Minato and nodding. Minato smiled and helped Akikazu stand up. When they walked out of the cell, Kushina hugged Akikazu tightly. Akikazu blinked. Why did the Hokage and his wife treat her as if she were one of their children? Minato and Kushina walked out of the dungeon with Akikazu in the middle of them. Minato gave the guard the key back before they started their track to the Gates. Akikazu winced as she came into the light of the bright, sunny day and shielded her eyes slightly. The walk was a slower than normal pace because of the heat bearing down on them.

Kurenai waited by the Suna Gates worriedly. She wanted to see her sister. The minute Kurenai caught sight of Minato, Kushina, and Akikazu, she ran towards them and engulfed her sister into a tight hug, "Kazu…" she said relieved.

Akikazu hugged her sister back. Kurenai pulled away, "You're okay?" she asked.

"…Yes…" Akikazu said softly.

Kurenai's face shifted from worried to sad in less than a second, "Oh, Kazu," Kurenai pulled her sister to her again, "I'm so sorry…"

Akikazu shook slightly in her sister's hug. Minato put his hand on Kurenai's shoulder, "We need to get going," he said, "The Kazekage wants us gone in 15 minutes."

Kurenai pulled away from her sister and nodded. The older sister took her younger sister's hand and walked with Minato and Kushina. Kushina gave Akikazu the water pouch, "Drink constantly," she instructed.

Akikazu nodded, "Arigato," she said.

 **A/N Okay, time for work. I'll get the next chapter up when I get home if I can. I own nothing except my OCs! Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

Kakashi sighed as he sat with Iruka at Naruto's bedside. Gaara was on Iruka's lap, "When's he going to wake up?" Gaara asked.

"Hopefully soon," Kakashi stated.

"Has Sandaime Hokage-sama found out who did this?" Iruka asked.

"Not yet," Kakashi stated, "But we do know it was either a Genin or a low raked Chuunin."

Iruka sighed, "Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama return today, don't they?" he asked.

"Don't remind me," Kakashi stated, "If Kushina comes in here angry; I'm jumping out the window. You hold onto Gaara and you have your own little shield."

Iruka sweat dropped. The door opened slowly and a nurse walked in while looking at a clipboard and humming softly to herself. Iruka and Kakashi ignored this. They knew nothing had changed since the last check in half an hour ago. They suddenly heard running, "In coming…" Kakashi muttered.

Kushina was at the doorway panting, "Naruto!" she ran over to the bed.

"Kakashi, explain, now," Minato stated, calm yet stern.

Kakashi sighed, "We took the kids and their friends to the park," he stated, "Iruka and I were talking about something that should be addressed later. Naruto was apparently taken while we were talking with each other. Hinata noticed and went after. Naruto was apparently knocked out with several wounds on him," Kakashi tensed when he felt Kushina's killing intent, "H-Hinata was also wounded when she tried to protect N-Naruto, but only minor kunai wounds. Naruto's head was injured and, even with the Kyuubi's healing of his body, his brain…hasn't caught up with the fact that he's healed…"

"Who?" Kushina asked threateningly, "Who did this?"

"We…aren't sure yet," Iruka stated, "All Sandaime-sama has been able to find out so far is that it was either a Genin or low ranked Chuunin. Hiashi-sama has also been looking into it because Hinata-chan was injured and hasn't gotten any further than Sandaime-sama."

Minato walked in and picked Gaara up as he reached for him, "Do we know why?" Minato asked.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Because of the Kyuubi," he stated, "That's the only reason we can think of. Waiting until you were gone. Not hurting any of the other kids. Running away after Hinata was hurt and Naruto unconscious…we think its rage towards the Kyuubi."

Kushina's hands were shaking, "Tou-chan," Gaara said, "Will Naruto be okay?"

"Yes," Minato said, "Naruto will be fine and we will find the ones who did this and they will be punished."

Gaara nodded, "Tou-chan," he said again, "What's a Kyuubi?"

"We'll tell you when you're older," Minato stated, "You and Naruto aren't ready to know just yet."

Gaara blinked, but nodded and hugged his teddy bear closer to him, "Okay…" he laid his head on Minato's chest.

Minato kissed Gaara's hair. Kushina ran her hand through Naruto's blonde locks once before creasing his cheek. Everyone went wide eyed when Naruto moved his face into the hand, "Naruto," Kushina said, "Naruto, sweetie?"

Naruto's eyes opened slowly and blinked a few times, "Naruto…" Kushina said happily.

"I'll get Tsunade-sama," Iruka ran out of the room.

Kushina kissed Naruto's forehead and smiled at him with tear filled eyes, "Kaa…chan?" Naruto whispered hoarsely.

"Shh," Minato said, "Don't talk. Just stay awake until Tsunade-sama can get here."

Tsunade ran in not even a second later, "He needs lots of rest," Tsunade stated after doing several checkups, "His brain still isn't fully caught up with his body."

Kushina was running her hand through Naruto's hair, "Naruto!" everyone turned as Temari and Kankurou ran in.

"What are you two doing here?" Minato asked, "School isn't out yet."

"Sensei let us come see Naruto during lunch," Temari said before hugging her youngest brother.

When Temari pulled away, three little puppies started licking Naruto's face. Naruto giggled and pushed the triplet brothers away. Hana, Itachi, and Hikari walked in, "Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, and Kiba want to know how Naruto's doing," Itachi explained.

Minato smiled, "He just needs rest now," he said and set Gaara down on the floor, "Naruto, do you remember who did this to you?"

Everyone turned to Naruto, who curled into his mother, "Naruto," Kushina said, "We need to know so that this doesn't happen again. To you, Gaara, or anyone."

Naruto gripped Kushina's blouse tightly before shaking his head. Minato stared at his son, "I want to talk to Naruto, alone," he stated.

Kushina looked at her husband before nodding. Naruto looked at the blankets as everyone left. Minato sat beside Naruto, "Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked pulling his youngest to him, "You've never hidden anything from us before."

Naruto buried his face into Minato and shook his head. Minato sighed and pulled Naruto into his lap, "Naruto…" he said gently.

"…I can't…" Naruto whispered.

"You can't remember?" Minato asked.

"…No…" Naruto said, gripping his father's jacket, "…He said he'd do worse to them…"

"Them?" Minato asked, already having an idea.

"Hinata-chan, Neji, Ino-chan, Fuuki, Kiba, Sasuke…everyone," Naruto whimpered.

Minato pulled Naruto closer to him, "He won't get anywhere near them," he whispered, "Never hide things from us, Naruto. He said that because he wanted you to be afraid to tell me what happened. Could you point him out if we showed you pictures?" Naruto nodded and Minato kissed his forehead, "You're a good boy and a better friend, but you need to remember that you can't do everything on your own. Not until you're older anyway."

Naruto curled into Minato, "I love you, Naruto," Minato whispered, "And we'll make sure this never happens again."

Naruto smiled before falling asleep. Kakashi walked in softly, "Sensei," Minato turned to his student, "There's something you should be aware of that could be worrisome."

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"Five nights ago, Iruka said that Gaara and Naruto woke up in the middle of the night," Kakashi started, "Complaining about monsters."

Minato blinked once, "They saw their Bijuu?" he asked.

"If it was just that, I wouldn't be so worried," Kakashi stated, "When Iruka asked them what the monsters looked like…they both pointed to Naruto's fox doll."

Minato went wide eyed, "They saw _both_ Bijuu?" he whispered.

"I believe so, yes," Kakashi stated, "I've told Kushina and Tsunade. Both are very worried."

"I would assume so," Minato looked at Naruto, "But why?" he wondered.

It was silent for a while, "Could it be that some of the Ichibi's chakra stayed in the Kyuubi from when you weakened it?" Kakashi asked.

Minato's eyes flashed, "That's a possibility," he said, "And Gaara and Naruto do have the same seal…" Minato shook his head, "For now we shouldn't worry about it. The Bijuu are sealed away tightly with only Jiraiya-sensei and I knowing where the keys are."

Kakashi nodded, "I just thought you should be aware," he said.

Minato nodded, "Thank you, Kakashi," he said before standing up and lying Naruto down on the bed, "Now, I believe I have to talk to Sarutobi-sama about several things. When Naruto wakes up, tell us. We're getting to the bottom of this."

"Hai," Kakashi said.

Minato ran his hand through his son's hair before leaving.

 **A/N And that's this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. I would really appreciate reviews. Please and thank you! I own nothing! Thanks for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

"What about these, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked as he, Minato, and Kushina held up a picture each.

Naruto looked at them before shaking his head. Hiruzen sighed, "We're running out of candidates," he stated.

"Naruto, are you sure you remember what the men looked like?" Kushina asked.

Naruto nodded. Kakashi sighed. They've been at this for hours. The kids were even here from school. Iruka was trying to keep the younger kids distracted and Hiashi was waiting for the person who did this to his daughter and her friend to be revealed. Minato sighed and shifted through some photos. Naruto made a noise and Minato looked up, "Him," Naruto pointed to a picture, "He was part of the group. Not the man who hurt me, but…"

Hiruzen took the picture, "Him?" he asked holding the picture.

Naruto nodded, "Hinata," Minato said taking the picture and walking over to the girl, "Do you recognize him?"

Hinata blinked once, "I…think…" she said slowly before nodding, "Yes. He pulled the other two away and was yelling at them."

Minato nodded, "I'll get him," Kakashi stated, "Where do I take him?"

"My office," Minato stated, "I don't think this one wanted to hurt Naruto at all. I just don't think he's skilled enough to stop the other two."

Kakashi nodded and flashed out of the room. Kushina kissed Naruto's head and held him close while Minato ruffled his hair. Naruto smiled, "Alright!" Tsunade yelled, "Everyone out! Brat needs to rest!"

Everyone except Naruto's family left, "When Kakashi gets back, I'll have him take you three home," Minato stated.

Gaara climbed into Naruto's bed and sat with Kushina and Naruto. Minato chuckled and messed up Gaara's already messy hair, "Little mama's boy," he said smiling.

Gaara held his bear tightly and whined softly.

* * *

Naruto was sleeping soundly in his hospital bed with Kushina asleep in the bed beside his and Minato sitting wide awake beside both of them. He didn't trust the fact that his son was up and his attackers may return to try and finish the job. Naruto's eyes suddenly shot open in fear, "Naruto?" Minato whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Monster…" Naruto whimpered.

Minato's eyes hardened before they softened, "He's not going to hurt you," he said running his hand through his hair.

"You won't let him?" Naruto asked.

"No-well yes-but he _can't_ hurt you," Minato said, "I'll explain when you're older, but know that the monsters you and Gaara are seeing can't hurt you. Kaa-chan and I have made sure of this."

Naruto smiled softly and nodded. Minato tucked his son back in, "If you see Gaara with the monsters," Minato said, "Tell him that, okay?"

Naruto nodded and slowly closed his eyes. Minato sighed as he weaved his fingers through his son's hair. He kissed Naruto's forehead before continuing to watch over the room.

* * *

Years passed by quickly. Gaara and Naruto were eight and seven years old respectively and were in the Academy with their brother and sister. Even though Temari would be graduating soon, but that didn't mean things got easier, "Tou-chan!" Minato turned to Naruto as he ran by the kitchen, "We're leaving!"

"Wait!" Minato yelled, "Your lunches!" he grabbed four bentos.

Each Namikaze child took their lunch before leaving. Minato sighed before taking off his apron. Why was his apron pink again? Minato shook his head before grabbing his Hokage Jacket. He had to finish the teams for Temari's graduating class. Minato entered his office and took out several folders with pictures inside. Minato shuffled the pictures around and occasionally tapping his finger repeatedly on the desk. This was more difficult than he thought…Minato looked at the graduating class pictures then the Jounin teachers he was given. A knock sounded, "Enter," Minato stated still looking at the pictures.

Hiruzen came in, "Trouble, Minato?" he asked closing the door.

"I'm short a teacher…" Minato stated bluntly.

Hiruzen blinked and looked, "Oh dear," he said, "That hasn't happened before."

Minato sighed then looked at the pictures again. He suddenly got an idea, "That could work," Minato said mostly to himself, "Now if I could just get her to agree…"

* * *

"Nee-chan!" Naruto whined, "The protector goes on your forehead!"

"Well, I don't want it on my forehead," Temari stated as she finished tying her blue forehead protector to her neck.

Naruto pouted causing Temari to giggle and pinch his cheek, "Nee-chan!" Naruto whined.

Temari giggled, "You're adorable, Naruto," she said before grabbing her fans.

"I am not!" Naruto yelled.

"Drive Kankurou bonkers," Temari said before leaving.

"Oi!" Kankurou yelled, "That's not funny!"

"Bye Temari!" Kushina called before the door closed.

* * *

Temari walked into her classroom and looked around, "Temari-chan!" Temari turned and smiled.

Temari sat beside Hana with Itachi on the other side of her, "So…" Hana smiled.

"So what?" Temari asked.

"Come on! Your dad told you who your teacher and team would be right?" Hana asked.

"No," Temari stated, "You know I don't get special treatment."

Hana huffed. Suzume walked in, "Alright, I'll be telling you your teams," she called, "Team One…!"

"What do you think the chances are of us three being a team?" Temari asked.

"Very unlikely," Itachi stated, "I'm Rookie of the Year and you two tied for second place and Top Kunoichi. Putting us together would be very unwise."

"Team Six!" Suzume yelled, "Namikaze Temari," Temari turned, "Inuzuka Hana and Uchiha Itachi!"

Temari and Hana cheered while Itachi just blinked, "I was wrong?" he said confused, "I'm never wrong."

"You complaining, I-ta-chi-kun?" Hana asked smirking.

Itachi sweat dropped, "Nope," the prodigy said quickly, "Not all."

After the teams were assigned, Jounin teachers came and retrieved their students. However, only Hana, Itachi, and Temari remained in the room. Temari groaned, "If our teacher is Kakashi-nii then I'm kicking his butt out the window for being late," she stated annoyed.

"Sorry kiddo," Temari paled at the voice, "I'm not Kakashi, but I'd love to see you try and kick my butt out the window."

Temari turned slowly, "A-Anko-nee…" she said terrified, "…What did I do to make Tou-chan mad at me?"

"Temari-chan, who's this?" Hana asked.

Anko walked in smirking, "Name's Mitarashi Anko," she stated.

Itachi perked up, "You were Orochimaru's student before you turned against him after he kidnapped Temari and Kankurou," he stated.

"You sure know your stuff kid," Anko said.

"Orochimaru's…student…" Hana said slowly, "She's not like Orochimaru, is she?"

"Morals: no," Temari stated, "Personality: …oh yeah…"

Hana and Itachi sweat dropped when Anko smirked, "We're dead, aren't we?" Hana asked.

"Now, now," Anko stated, "Hokage-sama wouldn't like it if I killed his daughter or her two friends, now would he?"

"That may be our only saving grace," Temari stated, "But…why are you our teacher?"

"Well, let's see," Anko stood up straight, "We have the daughter of the Hokage who seems to attract kidnappers and I don't think we want to figure out if third times the charm," Temari blushed in both embarrassment and anger, "Then we have mister genius prodigy over here that could've easily graduated at seven or eight. We wouldn't want you to get bored, now would we?" Itachi sweat dropped, "And then there's little Miss Inuzuka over here," Anko smirked, "Unfortunately, I think she just got dragged along for the ride," Hana glared, her face turning red and the three Haimaru brothers, Gure, Haiiro, and Gurei, growled.

Temari and Itachi glared at Anko. Anko smirked, "You're mad; good," she stated, "Because first training session will be tomorrow morning. Seven sharp. Got it?"

The three didn't say anything, "I'm taking that as a yes," Anko said before waving and leaving, "Ja ne!"

"How do you stand her?" Hana asked Temari.

"I hardly see her," Temari answered.

"That would help," Itachi stated, calm once again.

Hana and Temari sighed, "Seriously, what did I do to make Tou-chan mad at me?" Temari whined.

"I don't know, but why did he have to drag us with you," Hana asked.

Itachi mentally sighed. Why was he friends with two girls again?

 **A/N Yes, I have Anko as Temari's teacher, but it's not in the way you think. Just wait until the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews! I'm hoping to get at least 200 reviews with this story.** _ **Grins**_ **I own nothing except my OCs!**


	30. Chapter 30

Temari walked into her house tiredly and beaten up, "Temari?" Minato asked poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Tou-chan…you hate us…" Temari complained.

Minato snorted softly, "No I don't," he said and walked over to Temari, "Did you pass?"

"Only because of Itachi's quick thinking," Temari stated, "Is dinner done? Anko-nee made us skip breakfast and lunch."

Minato patted his daughter's head, "It'll be done soon," he said, "And Anko is just making sure you'll be strong enough to protect your brothers," he bent down to Temari, "Your brothers have powers that people will want and you need to be strong enough to protect them."

Temari blinked before smiling and nodding. Minato kissed her head before going back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Anko-nee!" Temari yelled, "When are we starting training?"

Anko opened her left eye, "I don't know," she stated, "Why haven't you started?"

"Because you've been napping!" Hana yelled and her partners barked in agreement.

Anko snorted, "Please," she said, "You three can do your own training."

"Eh?" Temari asked.

Anko sighed and sat up, "You three have different strengths," she stated, "Heck, Itachi could be your teacher if he wanted to," Itachi glared at Anko, "I don't even know what jutsus your clan has kid," Anko looked at Hana, "The only reason I'm your teacher is because they were short a Jounin teacher and Hokage-sama wanted someone he could trust watching two potential targets."

"Huh?" Hana asked.

"Me and Temari," Itachi stated, "Orochimaru is after the Sharingan and Temari is the daughter of the Kazekage and the adoptive daughter of Hokage-sama."

Temari snorted, "My father in Suna could care less about me, Kankurou, and Gaara," she snapped.

"That won't stop people from trying to kidnap you again," Itachi stated.

Temari's hands shook, "I know how you feel, Temari," Temari looked at Itachi, "You're the oldest and your brothers have powers that people will want. Sasuke, Hikari, and I are all that remain of the Uchiha Clan because of Orochimaru. I'm not going to let him get my brother or cousin and you don't want to not be able to protect your brothers," Itachi turned to Anko, "Which is why we need to get stronger."

Anko smirked and leaned against her tree again, "Then what are you waiting for?" she asked, "Unless you want a bunch of snake jutsus, I'm not going to be much help."

"And I thought Naras were lazy…" Itachi muttered before walking away with Hana and Temari.

Anko opened her left eye as she watched them leave. She smirked, _"Eh? You want me to be your daughter's teacher, but I'm not really going to be her teacher?" Anko looked at Minato like he grew a second head, "I think this job has put too much stress on your brain, Hokage-sama."_

 _Minato smiled, "Call it a mission then," he said, "There's not much you're going to be able to teach them, however, you are the best person to guard and protect them from your former teacher."_

 _Anko was silent, "So…why do I have to play the part of their teacher?" she asked, "If I'm not going to be able to teach them anything, then how are they going to learn?"_

 _Minato smiled, "Temari, Itachi-kun, and Hana-chan are all strong, smart, and quick thinkers," he stated, "However, I believe the three of them have come to rely on us adults to a certain point. Itachi-kun isn't as much as Temari and Hana-chan, but if he's going to grow any more than he already is, then he's going to have to grow in his friendship with those two."_

 _"I thought they were already friends?" Anko stated._

 _"They are," Minato stated, "And Itachi-kun has the start of what I want him to understand and learn, but he's not quite there yet. Itachi-kun told me once that his father saw things as Clan first, Village second. That's how most Uchihas think, which is why Nidaime-sama was very wary of them. When given into too much hatred, the Uchiha brain can become a very dangerous thing. Their entire personality can change. I'm trying to enforce several safety measures with Itachi-kun, Hikari-chan, and Sasuke-kun. I want to make sure they know they have friends and people who care about them."_

 _Anko was silent, "So…you want Itachi to be their teacher…?" she asked after a while._

 _Minato smirked, "Basically," he said, "But that won't go over well with the elders. Genin teaching Genin?" he shook his head and smirked at Anko, "That's where you come in, Anko."_

 _Anko smirked, "So…get out of missions and get paid for sitting on my butt," she said, "I'm in."_

 _Minato chuckled, "Thought you would," he smirked, "Just make sure they don't find out. I'll never hear the end of it from those three."_

Anko smirked. Everything was going just as Minato wanted. Anko looked up when she heard someone land on the tree branch above her, "Kakashi?" she asked confused.

"Yo," Kakashi stated.

"What do you want?" Anko asked.

"To ask a favor," Kakashi stated easily.

Anko raised an eyebrow, "Then why come to me?" she asked, "You know I hate doing favors for anyone."

"Because you're the only girl I can ask without getting killed by Asuma," Kakashi stated.

Anko gave Kakashi a funny look. The 21-year-old sighed, "I've been using an excuse as of late to get out of babysitting Naruto and Gaara," he stated, "Kushina's starting to see it's not true…"

Anko blinked once before grinning somewhat sadistically, "Oh…someone played the fake date card and got caught…" she stated.

Kakashi sighed, "Am I to assume that's a no?" he asked.

Anko smirked and leaned back against her tree, "And what would I get out of fake dating you, hmm?" she looked up at him.

Kakashi sighed, "How much dango do you want?" he asked.

"Oh ho, no," Anko smirked, "Dango's not going to cover this, Kakashi."

Kakashi gave Anko an annoyed stare, "You know I don't know you that well," he stated, "You're just the only girl I know that's relatively my age. Besides Kurenai, but Asuma would murder me…"

Anko snorted, "And then bring you back to life and kill you again," she stated before smirking, "Now…I think it's only fair that I know what my fake boyfriend's face looks like, ne?"

"You're joking," Kakashi stated.

"Nope!" Anko said, grinning.

Kakashi sighed, "Why is everyone fascinated with my face?" he muttered, "Fine, but only because I'm more terrified of Kushina than you."

Anko grinning, "Gimme, gimme," she said sitting cross legged.

Kakashi sighed and jumped down, "Kids gone?" he asked.

"Do you see the brats?" Anko asked deadpanned, "Now, show me!"

Kakashi sighed again before removing his mask. Anko's mouth dropped, "Holy…shit…" she whispered, "You're totally hot!"

Kakashi gave Anko an annoyed and confused look before putting his mask back on, "Happy now?" he asked.

"Holy crap! Why the fuck would you hide that?!" Anko yelled, "I mean…any regular girl would faint!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Did you just call yourself weird?" he asked.

Anko gave Kakashi a deadpanned look, "No…" she said slowly, "But since when do I act like a girl?"

"Point," Kakashi stated, "So, are you in or do I have to get killed by Kushina?"

Anko smirked, "As much as I would love to see Kushina get angry at you…" she chuckled when Kakashi glared at her, "A deal is a deal. What did you want to do?"

Kakashi huffed, "Kushina wants my "girlfriend" over for dinner," he stated.

"Straight to meeting the parents, eh?" Anko smirked.

Kakashi blinked, "Sensei and Kushina are not my parents," he stated.

"Kakashi-nii!" Kakashi turned when Temari ran up, "What are you doing here?"

Anko snorted softly, "He was just telling me what time to be at your house for dinner," she stated.

Temari blinked, "Why?" she asked slowly as Itachi, Hana, and the Haimaru brothers walked up.

"Didn't Kushina tell you?" Kakashi asked.

Temari's mouth dropped, "Since when are you dating Anko-nee?!" she yelled.

Hana's mouth dropped while Itachi just looked at Kakashi as if he'd lost all respect for him. Kakashi sighed, "About three months ago," he said, remembering when he started the excuses.

"But why her?" Hana asked.

"Something wrong with me brat?" Anko asked glaring at Hana.

"I thought you still weren't over Rin-nee," Temari asked.

"And Anko's still not over Orochimaru's betrayal," Kakashi stated causing Anko to glare at Kakashi, "We like each other, but we're not going to fall for each other like your parents did."

"Yeah…that's about right," Anko smirked.

"Then what's the point?" Hana asked deadpanned.

"The point is…why are you three over here?" Anko hissed, "Weren't you just complaining about wanting to get stronger to protect your families?"

"We were hoping Kakashi could help us, unlike you," Itachi stated.

Kakashi blinked, "Why do you need help?" he asked, "Basically all you have to do is help Temari with her Wind Release, Hana with her Inuzuka Clan techniques, and Itachi…honestly, Itachi could be ANBU for Shodaime-sama's sake…"

"Then what's the point of having Anko-nee as our teacher?" Hana asked, "If she's not going to do anything."

"I don't know," Kakashi stated, "Ask Sen-" Anko kicked Kakashi rather hard in the shin, "Ow!" he yelled at her glaring.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and the exchange. There was something bigger going on here….Temari blinked, "Kakashi-nii?" she asked confused.

Anko yanked Kakashi by the ear, "We'll be going now," Anko stated, "Kakashi owes me Dango."

"You said you didn't want any!" Kakashi yelled, but was soon dragged away, "How the fuck are you even grabbing my ear!?"

"I don't think we wanna know," Hana stated deadpanned.

"I wanna know what Kakashi-nii was trying to say," Temari sighed, "Itachi-kun, do you know any Wind Release?"

"Sorry," Itachi stated, "My affinity is Fire and I haven't tried other natures yet to see which ones I have."

Temari pouted, "I think Sandaime-sama's son has Wind Affinity," Hana said.

Temari blinked once, "Asuma?" she asked.

"Yeah! Him!" Hana yelled, "I couldn't remember his name…"

"I've also heard that," Itachi stated.

Temari brightened, "I'm going to go ask him for help!" she yelled.

"Wait!" Hana yelled, "At least take Gure with you!"

Said pup barked happily. Temari smiled, "Come on Gure!"

The puppy barked before running after Temari.

 **A/N Tada! I own nothing! Next chapter will be a half intense family moment between Minato, Gaara, and Naruto. That will be posted some time tomorrow! So look out! I hope you all enjoyed.**


	31. Chapter 31

A knock sounded at Minato's office door, "Yes?" Minato called, even though he was surrounded by paperwork, "Please remember that I'm not taking any more paperwork until I'm at least down to two stacks!"

The door opened and Minato moved his head so he could see past the stacks of paperwork. He blinked, "Gaara? Naruto?" he questioned, "Is school out already?" he looked around for his wall clock.

Minato then noticed his sons sad looks, "Come here," Minato said softly to his seven and eight-year-old sons.

Naruto and Gaara hesitated before walking over to their father. Minato scooped them up with some difficulty since they were getting bigger. Gaara had his teddy bear with him, so Minato knew something was wrong. Gaara was at the point where he wouldn't carry the bear around in public unless he was extremely upset about something, "What's wrong?" Minato asked.

Gaara pulled his bear close to him, "Boys, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," Minato said, "You came here, so tell me what's wrong?"

Naruto bit his lip, "Who…who's the Kazekage?" he said softly.

Minato went wide eyed, "Who…who told you about him?" he asked.

"It was the lesson," Gaara said softly, "We talked about the Kages."

"Then why didn't you ask your sensei about the Kazekage then?" Minato asked.

"We did," Naruto said, "Because we wanted to know more about where Nee-chan, Nii-chan, and Gaara came from, but…Sensei just said to ask Nee-chan or Nii-chan about…their dad…"

Minato glared at a wall _Note to Self: switch Naruto and Gaara's class. This sensei obviously doesn't like them. Whether it be because of the Bijuu or the fact Gaara is adopted, I don't care. I need to find a teacher I can trust with them_ , "Tou-chan," Minato blinked his glare away and looked at his sons, "Are you okay?" Gaara asked, "Is…did we do something wrong?"

"No!" Minato said quickly, "You two did nothing wrong. You were just curious about where Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara came from and that's understandable. Your mother and I will tell you anything you want to know about Suna…I'm just upset because your mother and I were hoping to wait a while before going into this…"

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

Minato sighed, "Gaara…the Kazekage is your birthfather," he said.

Gaara and Naruto went wide eyed, "But…" Gaara trailed off, "I don't understand. I thought Kages were like you."

"No," Minato said softly, "All Kages are different, but we all agree on one thing. We want to protect our villages."

"Did something happen to the Kazekage?" Naruto asked.

Minato closed his eyes and released a breath before looking at his sons, "Do you remember when I told you your uncle on your mother's side sent you to us?" he asked.

Gaara and Naruto nodded. Minato kissed Gaara's head, "The Kazekage…your birthfather…" Minato gripped Gaara tightly to him, "The Kazekage…was what your uncle was protecting you from."

Gaara and Naruto's eyes widened, "What?" Gaara asked, hurt clear in his voice.

Minato pulled Gaara close to him, "I think the death of your birthmother caused your father to become cold," he said, "But his loss is our gain. You're a wonderful boy and we love you, your uncle loved you, and your birthmother loved you. You are loved, Gaara and if the Kazekage can't see that you, Temari, and Kankurou are wonderful children, then he was never your father."

Gaara looked at Minato before pulling his teddy bear close to him and burying his face into his father. Minato kissed his hair before doing the same with Naruto, "We love you both," Minato whispered, "We love you so much."

"We love you too," Naruto and Gaara said smiling.

"Now," Minato smiled, "Who wants to help Tou-chan with paperwork?"

Gaara and Naruto pouted, "What's the point of being Hokage if there's no Do-Paperwork-Jutsu," Naruto stated.

Minato snorted, "Now there's a jutsu someone could get rich off of," he stated.

A knock sounded, "Yes?" Minato called.

Gaara and Naruto knew to get out of Minato's lap, "Hokage-sama-"

"Iruka-nii!" Naruto yelled and ran to the 17-year-old.

"Oof," Iruka said when Naruto ran straight into his legs to hug them, but smiled, "Hello, Naruto-kun," he said patting the boy's head.

Minato smiled, "Was there something you needed, Iruka?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if I could start assisting the teachers at the Academy," Iruka said.

"Oh?" Minato asked, "But you made Chuunin just last month."

Iruka smiled slightly sadly, "I just don't think I'm quite suited for hardcore missions," he said.

Minato hummed, but then brightened, "Well, this is actually perfect then," he said.

"Eh?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto, Gaara," Minato said, "I need to talk with Iruka for a second. It won't take long. Walk around the building one time and we should be done by then."

"Okay," Naruto and Gaara said before leaving.

Iruka closed the door, "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Kinda," Minato stated, "I'm sure you're not unaware of the hateful glares Naruto and Gaara get in the village."

Iruka nodded, "But I thought the village wouldn't be like this," he said, "I mean…I know I resented the Kyuubi, but I never-"

"Everyone is different," Minato stated, "Luckily, the village holds enough respect towards me that they don't actually hurt them."

Iruka nodded slowly, "What does this have to do with me going into teaching, Hokage-sama?" he asked.

Minato sighed, "Naruto and Gaara's current sensei is one of those villagers that doesn't like them too well," he stated, "When they talked about the Kages in the lesson today, Gaara and Naruto wanted to know more about the Kazekage because they wanted to know more about where Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou came from."

Iruka went wide eyed, "They didn't…" he whispered.

"I'm afraid so," Minato stated, "Kushina and I were hoping to wait a few more years to tell them so they could at least learn to respect the position of Kazekage and not the man he is. We were going to tell them when we were going to tell them about the Bijuu, but that was thrown out the window because of what their sensei did."

Iruka was silent, "I think I know what you want me to do," he said, "You want me to assist their class until I'm able to hold one of my one."

Minato smiled, "You'll make a great sensei, Iruka," he said.

Iruka smiled and the door opened again, "Perfect timing boys," Minato stated.

Naruto and Gaara smiled. Iruka ruffled their hair, "I'll make sure the paperwork is complete so you can start tomorrow," Minato stated, "I don't want something like this happening again."

"Hai," Iruka said.

Naruto and Gaara blinked, but knew it was none of their business. Iruka bowed quickly, "Thank you for your time, Hokage-sama," he looked at the desk, "I can see you were very busy…"

Minato laughed nervously, "Just part of the job," he said, "Oh, Iruka," Iruka turned, "How are Akikazu and Dai-kun doing?"

Iruka smiled softly, "They're doing fine," he said.

Minato smirked, "Is one of the reasons you want to go into teaching because Akikazu is getting restless and needs to go on missions?"

Iruka blushed, "Um…hai…" he said smiling nervously.

Minato smiled, "You're a good person, Iruka," he said.

Iruka smiled nervously, "Arigato, Hokage-sama," he said softly before leaving.

Once the door was closed, Naruto and Gaara ran to their father. Minato smiled at them before ruffling their hair. The two boys smiled happily.

 **A/N Kinda short, but had a lot of family moments in it so I hope that makes up for it. I don't own anything except my OCs! I've had a lot of questions asking about the Pairings of Team Six—Temari, Hana, and Itachi—I will say just one thing about that: the pairing will be revealed in the sequel to this, The Unexpected Results…also known as Part 2. I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	32. Chapter 32

"We have to tell them soon," Minato said as he and Kushina sat in bed.

"What?" Kushina asked shocked.

Minato sighed, "Kankurou graduates tomorrow," Minato stated, "Which means Gaara and Naruto's class will be discussing the Bijuu and their holders. I've already created a team with Kankurou that can be used if the Bijuu ever take control, but Gaara and Naruto need to be aware."

"I don't see why-"

"Kushina, we knew we'd have to tell them," Minato interrupted, "They're old enough to understand. Would you rather them learn from their teacher or from us, who can sugarcoat it."

Kushina closed her eyes, "Alright," she whispered, "They don't have school tomorrow because of the graduation. We'll tell them then."

Minato nodded and kissed her forehead, "Everything will be fine," he said, "They already have an idea on what the Bijuu are."

"But what if Naruto hates us for putting the Kyuubi in him?" Kushina asked.

Minato pulled his wife close to him, "Then we'll deal with it," he said, "If he hates us for what we did then he has valid reason to, but we won't stop loving him."

Kushina nodded and placed her head on Minato's shoulder, "I love you," she whispered.

Minato kissed her hair, "I love you too," he whispered.

* * *

Kankurou bit the black thread, cutting it. He smirked lightly when his silver plate was sown onto the black bandana he usually wore. He really didn't like his brown hair. It made people question repeatedly if he was related to his family. He was tempted to dye his hair, but that caused him to get a knot on his head from his mother. Naruto peeked in and pouted, "It's supposed to go on your forehead, Nii-chan," the eight-year-old said.

"Technically, it is," Kankurou chuckled, "Temari leave?"

Naruto nodded. Kankurou patted his head, "Just a few more years for you two," he said.

Naruto grinned, "I've got to get going," Kankurou said, "Drive Kakashi up a wall."

"Oi…" Kakashi said glaring at the boy.

"Have a good day, Kankurou!" Kushina called.

Naruto and Gaara waved at their brother as he left. Minato looked at Kakashi and the 22-year-old stood up, "I'll be with Anko and her team," he stated before leaving.

Naruto and Gaara blinked, "Naruto, Gaara," Minato said, "We need to tell you something important."

"What?" the brothers asked in unison.

"It's about the monsters you see sometimes," Kushina said walking over.

Naruto and Gaara blinked, "You mean Shukaku-san and Kurama-san?" Gaara asked.

Minato and Kushina went wide eyed, "What?" Minato asked.

"We see them a lot," Naruto said, "They aren't very happy when they see each other though…"

"Whoa, whoa," Kushina said bending down to her sons, "You know their names?"

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other, "We asked," Gaara said looking at his mother, "You said to always ask for names. They were a little shocked when we asked."

"And they haven't tried to hurt you?" Minato asked.

"You said they couldn't," Naruto and Gaara said in unison.

Minato's mind was turning, "Well, we want to tell you more about them," Minato said slowly, "Because you're going to be learning about them in class soon."

Gaara and Naruto blinked, "Okay," they said.

The four sat on the couch and Minato and Kushina explained about jinchuurikis and the nine Bijuu.

* * *

"Kankurou no baka!" Kankurou yelped in pain when Hikari hit him in the head.

"What the fuck did I do!?" Kankurou yelled at her, "I just got here!"

"Oh…and I suppose the wood barrier outside my house was Naruto…" Hikari said with heavy sarcasm.

Kankurou sweat dropped. Crap. He forgot about that, "Everyone sit down!" their teacher said walking in, "I'm going to start calling out your teams."

Kankurou and Hikari reluctantly sat down beside each other and glared at each other, "Team One…!"

"If I get stuck with you, I swear I will end you," Hikari hissed.

Kankurou just glared at the Uchiha, "Team Ten!" their sensei yelled, "Namikaze Kankurou! Yamanaka Itsuki!" Kankurou blinked once and looked at the teen on the other side of him, "And Uchiha Hikari!"

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Hikari yelled.

Itsuki leaned into Kankurou slightly, "Is she ever calm?" he whispered.

"I've known her for years," Kankurou stated, "If I knew what made her calm, do you think I would be getting hit all the time?"

Itsuki sighed and sat up. He brushed some of his short black, messy hair out of his dark blue eyes. Hikari huffed as she fell back into her seat. Kankurou, Hikari, and Itsuki sat in the now empty classroom, with Itsuki in the middle of his teammates to keep the arguing to a minimum. They waited about two minutes after the room cleared before Tenzou walked in, "Tenzou-san?" Kankurou asked confused.

"Hello children," Tenzou stated closing the door behind him.

"Are you our sensei?" Itsuki asked.

"Yes," Tenzou stated, "I will be teaching you three."

"Why?" Hikari asked, "I mean, Kankurou I can understand because of the wood element, but what do Itsuki and I get out of this?"

"I'm sure you're all aware of Kankurou's brothers, correct?" Tenzou sat down.

"Yes…" Itsuki said slowly, nervous, "It was one of our lessons."

"Which I thought was rather stupid," Kankurou muttered, "My brothers are not monsters."

Tenzou sighed, "I'm going to be very blunt," he stated, "The team that's been formed here is a precautionary team."

The three teens blinked, "Huh?" Hikari asked.

"Kankurou, with the help of the Shodaime's cells, is able to somewhat control Bijuu, along with myself," Tenzou explained, "Hikari, you've come close to unlocking the special ability of the Sharingan that allows you to enter someone's mind," Hikari narrowed her eyes, "And Itsuki, your clan's jutsu goes more in depth of the special ability Hikari's almost unlocked," Itsuki just nodded, "These abilities, when trained correctly, can control and suppress the Bijuus' chakra. Now, I'm not saying that Naruto and Gaara are going to lose control anytime soon, but we need to be prepared just in case. We don't want a repeat of what happened eight years ago."

Kankurou, Hikari, and Itsuki looked at each other. Kankurou looked at his wood element teacher, "So…this is basically a team to protect my brothers," he stated.

Tenzou nodded, "Basically," he said.

"I'm in," Kankurou said instantly.

"If someone wants to hurt the little ball of hyper then they'll have to get through me," Hikari stated, "Sasuke would kill me if I let his best friend get killed."

Itsuki just nodded having seen Naruto around the Ino-Shika-Chou compound playing with Sasuke and his cousin, Ino. Tenzou smiled, "Then no need for a Genin test," he stated, "This was your test."

"Wow…" Hikari said deadpanned, "But whatever just keep this dude away from me or we'll be down a member," she pointed her thumb at Kankurou.

Kankurou glared at Hikari and Itsuki and Tenzou sweat dropped. Oh boy…

 **A/N Nothing really to say here. Except we still have quite a few chapters to go before the end. The sequel will not be published until I can get the Third Part outlined. And by Third Part I mean Third Story. There will be a total of Four Parts in this Series if everything goes right. So be prepared. I own nothing except my OCs! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	33. Chapter 33

"Hinata-chan! Neji! Fuuki!" the three turned as Naruto and Gaara ran up.

Hinata smiled shyly. Naruto and Gaara stopped in front of them smiling, "Wanna go train?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry," Neji said, "But Uncle wanted us to train with him today."

"Oh," Naruto said, "Okay."

"But tomorrow," Fuuki said smirking, "We'll beat both of you into the ground."

Naruto and Gaara smiled. Ten-year-old Neji patted their heads, "If it wasn't Uncle and Otou-san then we'd come," he said smiling.

"We know," Gaara said, "Have fun."

Neji, Hinata, and Fuuki waved at them as they left. Naruto and Gaara then decided to head home. All their friends were busy, Temari and Kankurou were training, Minato was piled with paperwork, and Kushina and Kakashi were on a mission. As they walked through the village, Naruto moved closer to Gaara. Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew Gaara was almost a year older than him. Which is why, when they got hateful glares and stares like these, he felt safer closer to his brother. The two quickly arrived at their house and walked inside. Naruto shivered as Gaara closed the door, "I really don't like the stares of the village when Tou-chan isn't around," Naruto said.

Gaara just nodded, "But we can't really blame them," he stated, "They're afraid the seals might break. They've already had to deal with that when that masked man attacked."

Naruto nodded and walked into the kitchen with Gaara. They opened the refrigerator and saw premade after school snacks for them. Naruto grinned, completely forgetting about how uncomfortable he was and took his snack. Gaara took his smiling before closing the door. After they finished eating, they started doing homework, which was finished in about ten minutes, "Gaara," Naruto said.

"Hmm?" Gaara asked turning to his brother.

"Can you help me with the Clone Technique?" Naruto asked, "I can't get it. I've even tried Iruka-nii's tips and I can't get it. I can get all the other techniques…sort of…"

Gaara blinked once, "Sure," he said and stood up, "It's really not that hard."

"I know it's not, but…I just don't understand it," Naruto pouted.

"Come on," Gaara took Naruto's hand and they went into the backyard.

Two hours passed and Naruto fell to the ground panting lightly, "Wow…" Gaara stated, "When you stink at something you really stink."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto? Gaara?" the boys turned and saw their father, "What are you doing?"

"Naruto can't get the Clone Technique," Gaara explained, "I was trying to help him, but…I think it's impossible, Tou-chan. They all look dead."

Minato blinked and walked out, "Can you show me?" he asked.

Naruto looked down nervously. Minato bent down, smiling slightly, "I can't help you if I don't see where you're at," he said.

Naruto smiled softly before standing up. Naruto attempted the jutsu again and got the same result. Minato hummed, "So _that's_ what Kushina meant," he said.

"Huh?" Naruto and Gaara asked.

Minato smiled at Naruto, "We just need to work on your chakra control," he said, patting his son's head, "You have your mother's chakra, which means you have a lot of it, plus the Kyu-" Minato cut himself off, "Plus Kurama-san's. You just have a lot of chakra, that's all."

"That's it?" Naruto asked, "Shouldn't that mean I make a lot of clones instead of one dead one?"

Minato chuckled, "No, well maybe," Minato said, his mind traveling to a Jounin ranked jutsu, but quickly shook his head, "But the reason you're not producing any clones is because you're putting too much chakra into it. This jutsu only needs a little chakra."

"Oh," Naruto and Gaara said.

Minato smiled, "And that's why it's an Academy Jutsu," he smirked slightly before smiling again, "I should have all my work done tomorrow, so why don't we work on your chakra control after school?"

"We were going to train with Hinata-chan, Fuuki, and Neji tomorrow," Naruto stated.

"Perfect," Minato said, "They've already been training with their chakra control."

Naruto and Gaara smiled brightly, "Now, why don't we go eat?" Minato asked smiling.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked.

Minato chuckled and patted Naruto's head, "Not tonight," he said, "Maybe when your mother and Kakashi get back."

Naruto huffed, but followed his father and older brother into the house.

* * *

A strong wind blew and several trees were cut in half and fell to the ground. Temari smirked and turned to the puppy beside her, "What do you think of that, Gure?" she asked.

The puppy barked happily. Itachi walked over with Haiiro at his side and Hana with Gurei by her side, "You've improved quite a bit over these past months," Itachi said to her.

Temari smirked, "Are you just saying that because I'm actually dangerous now?" she asked.

"No," Itachi stated evenly.

Temari and Hana rolled their eyes. They were used to Itachi's impassive responses by now. The three 14-year-olds turned when Anko walked up, "Anko-nee?" Temari asked, "Since when do you come to training?"

"Ha ha," Anko said humorlessly, "I came to ask you three a question."

"No, we don't know when Kakashi-nii is coming back," Temari stated.

Anko glared at Temari, "Let me ask the question you little brat," she snapped lightly, "My question is: do you think you three-" Gure, Haiiro, and Gurei barked, offended, "Fine six. Do you six think you're ready for the Chuunin Exams in a couple of weeks?"

Temari, Hana, and Itachi blinked once, "Huh?" Hana asked.

"Aren't the Chuunin Exams in Iwa this time around?" Itachi asked, "I thought we didn't go because of our rocky ground with them."

"Yes, well," Anko coughed, "It would seem the Tsuchikage is trying to make up for your little kidnapping attempt a few years back. So he's personally inviting us this time around."

"What does Tou-chan say about it?" Temari asked.

"He said it was up to you," Anko stated, "If you don't think you're ready or you don't feel safe then Hokage-sama will just respectively decline."

The three looked at each other, "Itachi-kun?" Hana asked.

Itachi was silent for a while before nodding, "I say we're ready," he said simply, "However," he looked at Temari, "It's whether or not you feel safe in us going. We know how some Iwas feel about your father."

Temari put her hands on her hips, "I'm not some little fragile doll," she stated, "I can take care of myself! If you think we're ready then we'll go."

Anko smirked, "Looks like I've rubbed off on ya, kid," she stated.

"Just because you're dating Kakashi-nii and hanging around more doesn't mean you're rubbing off on me," Temari stated, "If anything, I'm turning into Kaa-chan."

Itachi snorted softly while Hana just giggled. Anko smirked and handed the three teenagers cards, "You'll need these to get into the Exam," she stated, "Let your parent or guardian know, have them give permission, then get packing. We'll be leaving in about a week."

"Will Kaa-san be back by then?" Hana asked, "I can't just leave Kiba."

"Should be," Anko stated, "Speaking of which…shouldn't you be getting home?"

Hana looked at the sun before yelping and running off. Gure, Haiiro, and Gurei followed after her. Temari chuckled, "We better be getting home too," Temari stated.

Itachi just nodded.

 **A/N Sorry for the late update. I had work. I'm glad everyone liked Kankurou's team. Part Three is coming along slowly. I'm getting a bit stuck on it, so it may be a while before Part 2 comes out, however, we still have quite a few chapters to go in this Part so you have nothing to worry about. I own nothing expect for Uchiha Hikari, Yuuhi Akikazu, Yamanaka Itsuki, and Kazeki Fuuki. If I missed an OC then I own them too, but I don't own Naruto or its characters! That's for reading and please leave a review! I hope you all enjoyed!**


	34. Chapter 34

Naruto yelped as he fell from the tree a few feet, "Oof…ow…" Naruto complained.

Minato walked over with Gaara, "You're getting better," he said smiling, "It's just going to take a while for you to get the hang of this."

Naruto just nodded. Neji, Hinata, and Fuuki jumped out of the tree and landed on their feet, "Well, he got five steps up that time," Fuuki stated.

Hinata helped her childhood friend up, "Hokage-sama," Neji said, "I think it would be beneficial to have Naruto train with Sasuke."

"Hmm?" Minato hummed, "And why's that?"

"They push each other," Gaara stated, "I think they have a somewhat friendly rivalry between them."

Naruto was at the tree trying again so he missed the entire conversation. Fuuki snorted, "Are you kidding?" she asked, "When their sensei paired them up to spar, it took both him and Iruka to pull them away from each other."

Minato looked at Gaara, who was glaring at Fuuki, "Why am I just now learning about this?" he asked.

"Because no matter what they fight with each other about, they always makeup and eat lunch together after words," Gaara stated, "I did say friendly rivalry, right?"

Minato sighed, but then thought about it. Sasuke training with them couldn't hurt anything. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his son fell again, "Dang it!" Naruto yelled.

"Did you actually go down?" Fuuki asked in disbelief.

Minato sighed softly. Alright. They'd give this Sasuke-Naruto-Together training idea a go. Tomorrow. It was rather late, "Alright," Minato said, "That's about all we have time for today. You three head on home."

"Hai," Hinata, Neji, and Fuuki said.

Fuuki punched Gaara's shoulder before leaving. Gaara glared at her while rubbing his shoulder. Minato smiled as the three left. Hinata waved at Naruto shyly, "Tou-chan…" Naruto whined, "I don't wanna stop yet!"

"Well, you need to eat," Minato stated, "Tomorrow after school we'll try again, but this time…we'll invite Sasuke."

Naruto perked up, "Why?" he asked.

"Because this training might be good for him as well," Minato said as he headed inside with Gaara, a smirk coming onto his lips, "Who knows….He might be better at it than you and can give you pointers."

"Sasuke is not better than me!" Naruto yelled running after his father, "Tou-chan!"

Minato chuckled and easily grabbed his son as he ran in. Naruto yelped, but then started laughing when Minato spun around. Minato set the boy down; he was too big to do that for long now. Naruto laughed, completely forgetting why he was mad at his father. Gaara rolled his eyes, but smiled. Naruto was easily distracted, "Also," Minato turned to Gaara, "I've heard from Iruka that you're starting to move sand more often," Gaara nodded, "Then we need to figure out a way for you to control that. That is a skill only known to Suna, like Puppet Controlling, but we need to get you conscious of the fact because as years go by, the seal will weaken and you'll need to realize what is you controlling sand and what is Shukaku-san."

Gaara nodded, "Okay," he said.

"Now, let's go get your brother and sister," Minato said, "Temari will be leaving in a few days to go to Iwa."

Naruto and Gaara looked at their father in shock. They remembered what happened to them in Iwa. Minato ruffled their hair, "It's okay," he said, "She's just going to go take an exam. She'll be with Itachi, Hana, and Anko. The Tsuchikage will make sure nothing happens to her."

Gaara wetted his lips, "And…he's like you and not…the Kazekage?" he asked softly.

Minato looked at Gaara sadly, "Like I said," Minato bent down to his redheaded son, "Every Kage is different, but the Tsuchikage is very wise and knows not to do something to start another war. Temari will be fine," Naruto and Gaara didn't look convinced, "Okay, how about this? If Temari, Itachi, and Hana pass to the third part of the Exam, then we'll all go and watch them, ne?"

Naruto and Gaara brightened at that, "Okay," they said.

Minato smiled, "Good, now let's go find your-"

"Tadaima!"

"Never mind," Minato chuckled, "Welcome back! How was training?"

"Anko-nee has finally decided to train with us…" Temari said tiredly, "And all I can say is…thank Kami Itachi-kun was training us these two years. I think I would've died…"

Minato chuckled before walking into the kitchen, "I've also sent word to the Tsuchikage," he stated, "About you coming to the Exams, but also about the possible threat of Orochimaru coming after Itachi."

"Is that going to be a problem?" Temari asked.

"Probably not," Minato stated, "Orochimaru is a powerful ninja, but even he wouldn't be stupid enough to attack another nation. But even so, the Tsuchikage will probably just increase security somewhat. The Chuunin Exams are a show of peace among the nations."

Temari nodded then smiled as Naruto ran up to her, "Tou-chan said we're going to come see you in the last part of the Exam!" he said.

"I said if she makes it," Minato yelled.

Temari pouted, "Tou-chan! What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled.

Kankurou snickered, "It means I don't want my daughter having a big head," Minato smirked.

Kankurou lost it. He burst out laughing and fell on his back. Temari glared at her brother, "Mou…" she complained.

Naruto and Gaara chuckled quietly to themselves.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke fell on their butts in sync, "Ow…" they complained.

Hikari burst out laughing, "Holy crap! Do it again!" she yelled, only to get hit in the head by Temari, Ino, and Itachi, "Ow!"

Minato sighed, but was inwardly smiling. Neji had been right. Both of them were learning quickly. They could get at least 15 steps up the tree, which is an improvement for Naruto and impressive for Sasuke, who just started an hour ago, "You're improving, Naruto," Minato stated, "And you're doing excellent, Sasuke."

Minato smiled when Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other before running at their trees again. Temari smirked, "Oh, so that's why you invited Sasuke over," she stated, "Clever."

"It was Neji's idea," Minato said, smirking at the boy.

Neji looked down slightly, "Ah…thank you, Hokage-sama," he said.

"No seriously," Temari stated as she watched her youngest brother and his best friend get at least 20 steps before falling, "This was geni-Tou-chan!" Temari yelled panicked.

Minato quickly caught his son while Itachi caught his brother. They both breathed with relief, "Okay," Minato said, "No trying to get higher than that until you're both graduated."

"Hai…" Naruto and Sasuke said as they were set down.

"Alright," Minato stood up straight, "Now, let's see if this paid off. Naruto, try the Clone Technique now."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, "Tadaima!" everyone turned at the voice, "Minato?"

"Kaa-chan!" Gaara ran off.

Kankurou snorted, "Mama's boy," he smiled.

Minato looked at Naruto, "Come on Naruto," Naruto jumped before nodding and closing his eyes again.

"What's going on out here?" Kushina, Kakashi, and Tsume walked out into the backyard with Gaara.

"Naruto's trying to get the Clone Technique," Minato explained, "He and Sasuke both walked about 20 steps up these trees."

Kushina looked at her son, "Uh, Minato-" a puff of smoke appeared before a dead clone did.

All of Naruto friends fell down comically. Naruto groaned and folded his arms. Minato sighed, "Kushina…help…" he said.

Kushina chuckled and walked over, "Minato," she said, "No matter how much chakra control Naruto learns, he won't be able to do this jutsu."

"What?" everyone asked shocked.

Naruto blinked, "I can't even do it," Kushina stated, "Uzumakis have too much chakra for anything productive to happen."

Naruto whined and fell to the ground with a pout. Kushina giggled, "Adorable, but I'm not saying you can't do something similar, Naruto," she said.

"Kushina…" Minato said slowly, "You aren't saying-"

"He'll be fine, Minato," Kushina pinched her husband's cheek, "Let me handle Naruto's training from now on, ne? After all, I was in the same boat at one point."

Minato gave Kushina a look, "What?" she asked.

"No Fuuinjutsu," Minato stated seriously.

"Oh of course not," Kushina smirked a little, "Maybe just a few simple ones…"

"Kushina!" Minato yelled, but was soon pushed inside by his wife.

"Oh, go make dinner," Kushina pushed her husband inside, "Mother hen…" she muttered before walking over to her youngest son, "Alright! Let's get started, shall we?"

Naruto sweat dropped along with everyone else. They didn't like that look in Kushina's eyes.

 **A/N Personally, I love this chapter. Mostly the ending** _ **snickers**_ **. Next chapter will have a bit of NaruHina. Depending on how you see it, it could be considered the entire chapter. I have to work till 8 tonight so if I get more reviews than I did last chapter (2) then I'll see what I can do about the next chapter. I own nothing expect my OCs listed last chapter. Or I think it was last chapter. Stupid memory… Please leave a review! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	35. Chapter 35

"So…how's training with your mom going?" Neji asked as they waited for Hinata.

"Great!" Naruto said happily, "I've got Kage Bunshin down and Kaa-chan is now teaching me seals."

"Mind teaching us?" Fuuki asked.

"Kaa-chan said not to teach anything to you guys until your chakra levels are higher," Naruto said, "Sorry."

"Understandable," Neji said smiling.

Fuuki huffed, "Seriously, where's Hinata?" Gaara asked, "She's never this late."

Neji looked around the empty Academy grounds, "Maybe we should split up and look for her," he said, "If we're any later Uncle and Otou-san will start to worry. It's already stressed enough in the house because Hanabi-chan is starting training and Aunt Kimika's passing."

Everyone nodded, "I'll check around the back of the Academy," Neji stated, "Fuuki, you and Gaara check the sides, Naruto, check the wooded areas."

"Hai!" the four split up.

Naruto looked around the wooded areas, "Hinata-chan!" he called, "Hinata-chan!"

Naruto didn't like this. He could tell Hinata was getting sick. He wasn't sure if it was because of Kurama-san's senses or the fact that he's known her since they were two. Guess it doesn't matter, "…apologize…" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the voices; they were older than them; probably Genin.

Naruto slowly went to where he heard the voice, "…Gomen…" Naruto went wide eyed _Hinata?_

Naruto took off running and growled at what he saw, "Oi!" he yelled, "Leave Hinata-chan alone!"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whimpered before coughing loudly.

"Not till she apologizes," one boy stated.

"Dude," the other boy whispered, but Naruto heard it; this he knew was from Kurama-san, "That's the Hokage's son. You know, the one with…uh…blonde…Kyuubi. He's the one with the Kyuubi."

Naruto glared, "I can hear you!" he yelled, "And I said to leave Hinata-chan alone!" he ran at them, but the boy holding Hinata's hair easily pushed him away.

"Don't think you can boss us around because of who your dad is," the boy stated.

Naruto glared before standing up, "Why should it matter who my dad is?" he yelled, "You're hurting my friend!"

"Well she started it," the second boy stated.

Hinata suddenly threw up, "Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled and ran over, only to be pushed away again.

Naruto glared, "Why are you doing this?!" he yelled.

"She bumped into us," the first one said.

Naruto's temper flared, "That's it?" he asked, "She's sick! Can't you see that?!"

"All I see is an ungrateful Hyuuga and a monster," the first boy stated.

Naruto glared hard, "You can call me whatever you want," his voice was a feral growl, "But don't you _ever_ call my friends names!"

"Oh?" the first boy asked, while the second boy was backing away; this was going farther than he intended, for fuck's sake, this was _The Hokage's_ son.

The first boy pushed Hinata's face into her own puke on the grass, "Un-grate-ful," he said slowly.

Naruto snapped and put up a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" two more Narutos appeared.

The two boys went wide eyed. Oh crap. The clones ran at the boy holding Hinata and punched him repeatedly. The original just glared at the second one and he went screaming like a little girl. The clones disappeared once the boy was unconscious. Naruto glared at him before walking over to Hinata with worry, "Hinata-chan?" he asked.

Hinata was still crying, "Gomen-nasai," she whimpered.

Naruto pulled Hinata to him, despite her having puke all over her, "Naru-" Gaara went wide eyed at what he found.

"Get Tou-chan," was all Naruto said.

Gaara nodded and wordlessly hurried away. Hinata kept repeating that she was sorry while clinging to Naruto. About five minutes later, Hinata had cried herself to sleep. Not thirty seconds later, Minato ran into the area with Gaara panting slightly, "Naruto," Minato ran over and looked Hinata over, "What happened?"

Naruto just pointed to the unconscious boy, "Hinata-chan bumped into him and his friend," he said, "Hinata-chan is sick so she probably couldn't see straight. I found them hurting her and her apologizing over and over again while he and his friend were telling her to apologize. Hinata-chan threw up and that boy pushed Hinata's face into her throw up and called her an ungrateful Hyuuga…I got mad at that point. Sorry, Tou-chan."

"No need for you to apologize," Minato stated and looked at the Genin, "But how did you do that?"

"Uh…two of me?" Naruto smiled nervously, "His friend kinda got scared after I showed up and stopped while his friend continued to hurt Hinata-chan. I let him go, but I think Hiashi-sama will want him punished."

"And he will be," Minato stated, "But not as much as his friend here," he made a sign and two ANBU appeared, "Take him to I&T. I'll deal with him after we make sure Hinata's going to be alright."

"Hai!" the ANBU disappeared with the beaten boy.

Minato walked over and took the puke covered Hinata into his arms, "Come on," he said to his sons before walking off.

Minato smiled at his youngest son, "You did well, Naruto," he said.

Naruto smiled brightly before frowning slightly, "Hinata-chan will be okay, right?" he asked.

"I believe so," Minato stated, "Now, I suggest we get there before Hiashi-san or else I'm going to have some very frightened nurses."

Luckily, with a little help from Hiraishin no Jutsu, they got Hinata into treatment before Hiashi got there with his brother, Neji, and Fuuki, who had gone to get them after they were told what happened from Gaara. Minato quickly explained what happened, even though they already had an idea, but went on to say that Hinata would be fine, but would need lots of rest and fluids because of the small stomach flu she caught. As expected, Hiashi wanted the names of the boys who did this to his daughter, "I'll gladly let you dish out punishments to both boys, but please remember, Hiashi-san, that one boy didn't hurt Hinata as much and stopped when he realized how far his friend was taking things."

Hiashi made an annoyed sound, "Are we allowed to see Hinata?" he asked.

"She can be seen by one person at a time," Minato stated, "Right now Naruto is trying to calm her down a bit. She's still a bit shaken up, which is understandable," Minato looked at Hiashi, "I know she's your heiress and has to live up to certain expectations, but you should also remember that Hinata is still a child that has yet to find her reason to become stronger."

Hiashi sighed, "I know, I know," he said, "But the Elders are driving me to thoughts of murder…Hanabi is progressing quicker than Hinata and they aren't happy about it," Hiashi glanced at Neji, who was trying to keep Fuuki from beheading Gaara, "They still aren't happy with the fact of Neji joining the Main House even though he's _far_ beyond any born Main House member at his age."

Hizashi glared at a wall quickly before instantly calming down. Minato rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Well, I promise," he said looking at Hiashi, "Showing Hinata love and encouragement is the best way to go with her. Hinata is very emotionally sensitive. If you harden your heart towards her, you'll just hurt yourself, her, and your relationship. If you want to change your clan, Hiashi-san, be the example not the puppet your elders can control. Once Hinata finds her reason to become strong, she will fight to become stronger."

"You know," Hiashi said smiling, "Sometimes I wonder how this village would be without you, Hokage-sama, and it's not pretty."

Minato just smiled and looked at the wall clock, "I'll go tell Naruto to come out so you can see Hinata," he said, but Hiashi stopped him before he could open the door.

"No," Hiashi said, "…Let the boy stay a few more minutes."

Minato blinked once, but shrugged it off, "Alright, five more minutes," he stated, "Then we need to head home or Kushina will kill us."

Hiashi and Hizashi chuckled at their Hokage's predicament.

 **A/N There was the little NaruHina. I own nothing except my OCs. Please leave a review! Please and thank you for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

Temari sighed as she sat by a fire. Her fans were in their holders on her hips while Itachi, Haiiro, Gurei, and Hana were in front of her and Gure beside her. They were in the second part of the Iwa Chuunin Exams. The first part was way too easy. _I mean really. How hard is it to find a nurse and ask simple questions? What was the point of that test anyway?_ Right now, they had to find their assigned Iwa Chuunin or Jounin. It was just their luck that they got a Jounin. They had to find them and get them to take them to the tower. She assumed the proctor for this Exam saw how many contestants survived the easy test and decided to lower the numbers. Gure's head perked up and he barked once. All three turned. Oh they knew they were being watched. What with Temari being the actual daughter of Suna's Yondaime Kazekage and the adoptive, but true daughter of Konoha's famous Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage, who had been kidnapped by Iwa ninjas before. Plus add to the fact that an S-Rank Missing Nin who could rival any Kage's power was after Itachi and his Sharingan. The Tsuchikage was old, but he wasn't stupid.

Hana yawned and laid against Gurei, "I'll take first watch," Itachi stated, "We don't know what kind of dangers are possible at night."

Temari and Hana nodded. Hana closed her eyes and Gurei covered her exposed arms with his tail. Temari copied Hana with Gure and the dog wrapped around Temari protectively. Itachi looked at the stars above him when Temari and Hana were sound asleep. He turned when Haiiro growled lowly. Itachi pulled out a kunai when he heard a thud and activated his Sharingan, "Who's there?" he hissed, so not to wake his friends.

Gure and Gurei wrapped around the female members of the team protectively. A figure came out of the shadows and Itachi was instantly in front of Temari with four kunai in between his fingers on each hand, "Uchiha Madara-or as you're calling yourself," Itachi hissed, yet his voice calm, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Calm yourself, Itachi," Itachi stiffened slightly before glaring at the masked man, "I'm not here to hurt your girlfriend."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Temari's not my girlfriend," he stated, "But she is my friend, the daughter of my Hokage, and the older sister of my little brother's best friend. However, if you take one step towards Hana, I will end you just as quick."

Madara chuckled, "I see your Hokage has made things harder for me," he stated and walked closer.

Haiiro shot in front of Itachi and growled lowly, "But then again," Madara sighed, "You're one of those different Uchihas, aren't you?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, but held his glare, "I repeat my question," he stated, "What do you want?"

"Itachi-kun?" Temari mumbled and sat up.

Temari's eyes widened before glaring, "Uchiha Madara," she growled.

"Good evening, Temari-san," Madara said, "I'm going to ask that you go back to sleep. This doesn't have to do with you."

"Like hell it doesn't," Hana snapped sitting up.

"I suppose it was too good to be true to think your nose didn't pick me up," Madara sighed before turning to Itachi, "I'll make things quick then. Orochimaru," the three narrowed their eyes, "He is no longer after you."

"What are you talking about?" Hana snapped, "Anko said-"

"That was about seven years ago," Madara stated, "He's found interest in the potential of another target…"

Itachi's eyes hardened, "Sasuke," he hissed.

Temari and Hana went wide eyed, "Correct," Madara stated, "I figured I would be fair and give you a chance to give yourself in place of your little brother."

"Bull," Temari snapped standing up and walked beside Itachi, "Sasuke is my brother's best friend. If that Snake wants to get anywhere near Sasuke then he'll have to deal with me before Itachi-kun."

Itachi looked at Temari in shock slightly. Hana stood up, "You should know that we Inuzukas are loyal to our pack," Hana stated, "Our pack is our village. You want to threaten our pack," Hana glared with her canines showing threateningly, "Then we'll show you how feral we can be…"

Itachi was engulfed in a feeling. He wasn't sure what it was, but it calmed him greatly. Itachi locked eyes with Madara's own Sharingan, "Our Hokage defeated you with the Kyuubi destroying the village," he stated, "He defeated you, sealed the Kyuubi once again and he and Kushina-sama are still alive," Itachi swore he saw something-almost looked like relief-flash in his eye, but it was gone too quickly for him to tell what it was, "He can most definitely defeat you again and if you threaten his family, I promise he won't hesitate in killing you."

Madara chuckled, "Then I guess we'll see what happens in the future," Madara then disappeared into a black void.

The three were shocked. Itachi tisked, "Uchiha Madara or not," Itachi said, shock fading from his face, "He's certainly has his powers."

Temari and Hana were silent, "But why would he come warn us?" Hana asked.

Itachi sat by the fire again, "Madara was loyal to his clan," he stated, "Orochimaru wants the Sharingan. Even he won't take that sitting down."

Temari and Hana sat back down as well, "Is that Iwa ANBU okay?" Temari whispered, just in case they had listeners.

"He's fine," Hana said, "Madara just knocked him out."

Temari nodded with relief. Her father only warned of Orochimaru. No one could've expected Madara to have shown up. Temari closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe before opening her eyes with determination shinning in them. No one would cause her brothers' or their friends' pain. That's the whole reason she was getting stronger. She would protect her brothers. Even if she died to do so.

* * *

Minato sat at his desk with just one stack of paperwork this time. One knock sounded before the door opened, "Sorry Hokage-sama," the Chuunin stated, "But the list of Genin participating in the final round of the Iwa Chuunin Exams has arrived," he gave Minato a piece of paper.

Minato looked at it and smiled at it, "Thank you," he said and the Chuunin bowed before leaving.

"Tsunade-sama," the Chuunin bowed again before leaving.

Minato looked up when Tsunade entered. The medic nin smirked, "Seeing how you have a stupid grin on your face," she stated, "I'm guessing I'll be running things while you're away?"

"You don't have to," Minato said, "I'm sure Sarutobi-sama could do it."

"He's too old and we both know it," Tsunade stated, "I'm fine with it, really."

Minato smiled, "Thank you," he said, "The finals start in a week. Would you mind telling Kushina, Naruto, Gaara, Kankurou, Kiba, Tsume, and Sasuke? We'll need to leave tomorrow."

"Got it," Tsunade stated and left.

Minato looked at the paper again and stiffened with a frown. Suna Genin passed. That means….Minato sighed. He'd have to warn his family and hopefully they'll get there in time to warn Temari. Nobody was comfortable with the Kazekage.

 **A/N Sorry, I started school yesterday. So updates and the sequel may be slower than you all hoped. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I own nothing except my OCs. Please leave reviews! Thank you!**


	37. Chapter 37

Minato, Kushina, and Tsume walked up to the gates of Iwa with the five children, and two dogs; one adult and one puppy around them. Naruto and Gaara stayed behind the adults; they still weren't comfortable in Iwa, "Hokage-sama," one Chuunin guard said.

Minato nodded, "Your daughter and her team are in the Inn closest to the Tsuchikage Tower," the Chuunin stated.

"Thank you," Minato said and walked into Iwa.

"Hokage-sama," Minato turned to the Chuunin as he held out an envelope, "Kazekage-sama asked me to give this to you."

Gaara tightened his grip on his mother's skirt, "I'm going to go see Temari," Kankurou quickly left.

Sasuke and Kiba were confused, "Kushina, Tsume, go with Kankurou," Minato stated.

The women nodded and took the remaining children with them. Minato took the envelope, "Is the Kazekage here?" he asked.

"Hai," the Chuunin stated.

"Did he ask anything about my daughter?" Minato asked as he opened the envelope.

"No?" the Chuunin was confused, "Why would he do that?"

"No reason," Minato said quickly, "Thank you for giving me this."

The Chuunin nodded before returning to his post. Minato took the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. It turned out to be a three page letter. About halfway through the first page, Minato narrowed his eyes. Quickly going through the pages, Minato closed his eyes and folded the papers back and put them in his jacket before walking into the Hidden Stone Village. Minato walked into the room his family was in. Temari hugged Minato tightly while smiling. Minato smiled as well and patted Temari's head, "Any troubles?" Minato asked.

"Nope," Itachi stated, "But we did have an encounter."

"Orochimaru?" Minato asked.

The three were silent for a few seconds, "Madara," Temari stated.

Everyone's eyes widened, "What?" Minato asked shocked.

"He didn't hurt us," Hana stated, "He just told us…" she trailed off.

"What?" Tsume asked her daughter, "We need to know."

Itachi looked at his little brother, who blinked, "Nii-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Orochimaru isn't after me anymore," Itachi stated looking at Minato.

"I see…" Minato said, getting it instantly, "It would seem we still have Orochimaru spies. You three were supposed to be hidden until you took these Exams."

Kushina and Tsume were absolutely livid, but Gaara, Naruto, and Hana calmed them down. Minato bit his thumb and did several hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Minato slammed his hand on the floor making smoke appear.

Kiba, Akamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto blinked, but the others were more than aware of what this jutsu was. A toad appeared, "Afternoon, Minato," he said.

"Talking toad!" Naruto yelled shocked.

Minato smiled at his son while Gaara's mouth was open slightly, "Cooool," Sasuke and Kiba said.

Akamaru barked at Kiba and he winced, "Sorry, Akamaru," he said.

"I need you to pass a message to Tsunade-sama, the elders, and the rest of the Council," Minato stated.

The toad nodded and Minato relayed his message. The toad saluted, "Got it!" he said before hopping away.

"What was that, Tou-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Summoning Jutsu," Minato smiled, "I'll teach it to you when you're older."

Naruto pouted, "Fine…" he said.

Kushina finally decided to address the pink elephant in the room, "What did the Kazekage say in his letter?" she asked.

Temari went wide eyed and looked at Minato, "He's here, isn't he?" she asked.

Minato sighed and pulled the letter out of his pocket, "Let your mother and I discuss this," he stated.

Everyone was silent. Minato took his wife's hand and walked into a bedroom and closed the door, "Minato?" Kushina asked.

"I believe we've misjudged the Kazekage," Minato gave Kushina the letter.

Kushina narrowed her eyes before taking the letter and unfolding it. Minato watched as her eyes widened and slowly increased as she went through the pages, "Oh my Kami," she whispered when she finished.

"How should we deal with this?" Minato asked.

Kushina tightened her grip on the paper slightly, "We need to tell them," Kushina said softly, "It's only fair."

Minato put a hand on Kushina's shoulder, "Everything will be okay," he whispered.

Kushina took a shaky breath and nodded. Minato kissed her forehead before opening the door, "Temari, Kankurou, Gaara," he called, "Come here."

Itachi and Hana gently held Naruto back from following. Naruto looked worried. Their parents always let him come when it had to do with Suna stuff. Minato closed the door, "What happened?" Kankurou asked sitting on the bed.

Temari and Gaara sat on either side of Kankurou, making them look like they were sitting from oldest to youngest. Minato took the letter from Kushina and gave it to Kankurou, "You three deserve to know this," he said softly.

Kankurou, Temari, and Gaara looked at the papers before hesitantly reading it. The siblings' different colored eyes widened as they read. Once they were on the last page, Kankurou slammed the pages down on the bed. Kushina slowly approached her children, "Kids-"

"He thinks that makes things better?" Kankurou asked angrily, "He used Yashamaru basically as a sacrifice."

Gaara seemed conflicted. Minato sighed softly and walked over to them, bending down to them, "You have every right to be angry with him," he said, "What he did wasn't the best choice of actions, but you have to keep in mind," he lifted Gaara and Kankurou's faces and Temari just looked at him, "He may not be the best person, but this letter did tell us one thing. He loves the three of you. He may not be good at showing it, like your mother and I, but he does."

Gaara looked away from Minato while Kankurou and Temari still looked displeased. Minato sighed, "I can't make you three forgive the Kazekage for what he did," he stated, "That's something he'll have to do on his own if he so chooses, but I will say this. I personally think sending you three out of Suna was the best decision he made," Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara looked at their father confused and Minato just smiled at them, "I say that because that gave me and Kushina the chance to love you and be the parents you three deserved," Temari hugged Minato tightly and Minato just held her, knowing she was trying not to cry, "We love all three of you just as much as we love Naruto."

Gaara clung to Kushina and she kissed his cheek, weaving her fingers through his hair. Her little red head was getting better, but he was still sensitive to some things. His birthfather was one of them. Kushina and Minato each pulled Kankurou to them with their free arms. They felt the 13-year-old shake slightly. Finally, they walked out of the room. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba instantly ran to Gaara when they saw his red eyes and asked what happened. Hana didn't care what happened, she just knew her best friend needed a hug. Temari smiled against Hana's shoulder as she hugged back. Minato stayed with Kankurou and made a mental note to find Kankurou some more friends. A knock sounded. Kushina walked to the door and answered it, "Yes?" she asked.

"Pardon the intrusion, Namikaze-sama," the Iwa Jounin bowed slightly, "But Tsuchikage-sama wishes to talk with your husband."

Kushina turned to the room, "Minato!" she called, "Tsuchikage-sama wants to talk to you!"

Minato walked over, "Thank you Kushina," he said, "Tell Temari I'll be back and then we'll find somewhere to eat."

Kushina nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Minato followed the Jounin. They entered a room and saw the Tsuchikage sitting at a desk, "Ah, Hokage-sama," Onoki said, "Thank you for coming," he nodded to the Jounin and he bowed before leaving, closing the door behind him, "Now, there's a few things we need to address."

"My daughter told me," Minato walked over to the desk, "I'm sorry I did not warn you, but I honestly didn't expect him to show up. I hope this doesn't worsen our relationship."

"No one was hurt, so I'll settle for information," Onoki stated, "Who was that person and why did my ANBU say it was Uchiha Madara?"

Minato then began to explain about the night of the Kyuubi attack. Onoki hummed, "I see," he said, "Could this be a problem?"

"According to Itachi, this is a Konoha problem," Minato stated, "The only reason Madara was even here was because he wanted to talk with Itachi. As you stated, no one was hurt."

Onoki nodded, "I'll choose to believe you," he said, "Now, another thing we need to discuss."

Minato nodded, "Before that," he said, "Kushina was wondering how your back is."

Onoki chuckled, "I still feel like I'm 40 again," he stated, "Send her my thanks."

Minato nodded, "Now, what was the other thing we need to discuss?" he asked.

"I've heard word," Onoki said seriously, "That you have two Bijuu."

Minato just nodded, "You know of my youngest son, Naruto, holding the Kyuubi," he said, "But my second youngest along with my oldests were born in Suna and are biologically the Kazekage's children, however, he wasn't the proper parent and he didn't want them. Now before you say anything, it's been settled between us. When Gaara passes on, we'll send word to Suna and they'll take the Ichibi back, but as of right now, yes, we have the Ichibi and the Kyuubi."

Onoki nodded, "Very well," he said, "The final exam will start tomorrow. You'll, of course, be with me and your wife and children will be in the VIP section."

Minato nodded, "Thank you," he said, "Are we finished?"

Onoki nodded, "Thank you for coming," he said.

"And thank you for letting Temari, Itachi, and Hana compete," Minato bowed slightly, "And I do hope we can settle our differences in time."

"Perhaps, but probably not anytime soon," Onoki stated.

Minato just nodded and quietly left the office.

 **A/N And there's that. Now I just want to point out one thing. I hate the Kazekage with a firey passion and I'm glad he died in the fucking hole he did, but I have to keep him somewhat in character and he was a caring father…he was a bad one, but still. I'm not going to say what the letter said and what really happened. That will come into light in Part Two along with…a little (big) surprise twist. Please leave a review and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I own nothing but my OCs!**


	38. Chapter 38

Minato sat beside Onoki in the Kage box and noticed Rasa was on the other side of the Tsuchikage. Minato looked below him to the right of him and saw his family taking a seat. He smiled when he saw Naruto complaining. Most likely because he couldn't see. He smiled wider when Kankurou put the boy on his shoulders. Minato turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Onoki handed him a paper of lineups. Minato smiled and nodded in thanks as he took the paper and looked at it. Minato looked for his daughter and her teammates. Temari was up against a Suna Genin. This could go either way. Itachi was going to fight an Iwa Genin and just from the statistics he read on the finalists last night, this boy was also a prodigy in his techniques. This would definitely be an interesting match. Hana would be going against another Suna Genin. Temari would be the second battle, Hana the fourth battle, and Itachi was the final battle. Save the most interesting battle for last he supposed.

Onoki gave a short speech before the first battle began. Minato sat back as an Iwa Genin and final Suna Genin fought. Minato looked at the Iwa Genin before turning to Onoki, "Is that your granddaughter?" he asked.

Onoki blinked, "Yes, but how did you know?" he asked.

Minato smiled, "I know your son," he said, "Very powerful and talented Shinobi and she looks just like him. I was just curious," he looked at the battle again, "She's very good."

"I must admit that she's exceptional," Rasa stated.

"That she is," Onoki stated smiling slightly, "But I believe it's the next battle that both of you will be interested in."

Minato and Rasa looked at each other, but didn't say anything and turned back to the battle with the Suna Genin and the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. The battle ended with the granddaughter knocking the Suna Genin unconscious. Everyone clapped and both Genin were taken into the medical room to be looked at. Minato looked down at the VIP box and smiled when Naruto was jumping up and down and Kankurou was yelling at him to stop that. Naruto was still on his shoulders. Minato turned back when he heard his daughter's name along with another name. A few minutes later he saw his daughter appear with her hair in a low ponytail, much like her best friend's hair usually was. A Suna Genin walked out and they stood face to face. Minato felt a little tense atmosphere around them. Oh, this wasn't going to be good…

The proctor started the battle and the Suna Genin instantly sent a wind attack at Temari, who easily dodged and sent her own attack. Minato smiled at the power in his daughter's attack. Looks like she got some good tips from Asuma and she knew far more wind attacks than her opponent, but Minato knew that didn't mean she'd win. Temari continued to dodge attacks easily, which only caused her opponent to become angry. Minato smiled slightly. Looks like having Itachi teach her was the best thing he'd done. She was reading her opponent like a book. Temari finally spun around while opening her fans. Minato went wide eyed, "Was that first powerful attack _without_ her fans?" Onoki asked shocked.

A giant tornado surrounded Temari. The Suna Genin went wide eyed when Temari jumped out of the tornado and blew it towards her. The Genin was engulfed in the tornado as Temari landed on the ground. A minute passed by before Temari closed both her fans and the tornado disappeared and the now unconscious Genin fell to the ground, "Winner: Namikaze Temari!" the proctor yelled.

Minato smiled and clapped, but everyone could hear Kushina's yelling and cheering. Kankurou was yelling, but not in happiness. Naruto was about to push his older brother down with his jumping. Gaara was happy, but was much calmer about it than his younger brother. Those two were seriously like night and day. Unless Naruto managed to get Gaara onto his side. Then they were like twin terrors. Minato watched as his oldest and only daughter left the stadium after making sure her opponent was okay. That made Minato smile. She may not like or forgive her father, but she at least recognized that Suna were allies and didn't hold what her birthfather did to them against the entire village.

The next battle was teammate vs teammate. Both were Iwa Genin and one was the Genin that would go against Itachi. Odd numbers. Always a hassle. The prodigy easily took down his teammate without much of a care. Minato had a bad feeling about that boy. Hana's name was called along with the Suna Genin. Hana walked out with Gure, Haiiro, and Gurei by her side. Minato smiled when he heard Kiba and Tsume cheering and loud barking, "That would be your daughter's best friend?" Onoki asked.

"Hai," Minato nodded, "They've known each other since they were in the Academy, but Kushina and I have known Hana since she was a baby. We often watched her when her mother and late father would go on missions."

Onoki nodded, "I thought your Inuzuka Clan only had one dog partner each," he stated.

Minato smiled, "Hana is very skilled with animals," he stated, "After hearing what Temari has told me, if she makes Chuunin, I'm going to offer her the chance to study veterinary. I believe she'd be a perfect fit."

Onoki hummed and nodded. Hana's battle ended quite quickly. Minato turned to Rasa, "I think that Genin wasn't ready for this part," he stated.

"Agreed," Rasa stated.

"Winner: Inuzuka Hana," the proctor yelled.

Hana quickly ran to the female Suna Genin and asked if she was okay. Minato smiled when Hana helped the medical ninjas carry the girl into the bay, "Yep, definitely needs to go into the medical field," Minato said softly.

Onoki chuckled quietly, "Your daughter's team is quite strong," he said, "Who was their teacher?"

"Deidara and Uchiha Itachi!" the proctor called.

"That's the boy who fought his teammate, correct?" Minato questioned.

"Yes," Onoki said, "Deidara is my pupil and has the Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai."

"I could see that," Minato said as Itachi and Deidara walked out, "But I also saw something that worries me."

"And what's that?" Onoki asked.

"He had no care for hurting his teammate greatly," Minato stated, "I know your village is not as profound on friendships within teams, but even so, that was someone from his own village. I'm just afraid he'll soon not care about your village at all."

Onoki was silent, "As you said, our village is different from yours," he stated, "But I will admit that Deidara did act quite oddly."

Both turned when the battle began, "Katsu!" Deidara yelled making something in front of Itachi explode.

Itachi went back, not yet having his Sharingan activated. Deidara laughed and Itachi released a calming breath before standing up slowly, his Sharingan showing brightly. Everyone watched as Deidara stiffened. Minato smiled, "What's happening?" Onoki asked, "Are they having a staring contest?"

"No," Minato smiled, "Itachi has entered your student's mind."

Onoki and Rasa turned in slight shock. None of it showing on their face of course. Deidara fell on his butt in shock, "What the hell are you!?" the blonde yelled.

"I could ask you the same question," Itachi said calmly, "Your mind is twisted in so many ways."

"Shut up!" Deidara yelled, "What do you know?!"

"I was in your head…" Itachi said deadpanned.

Deidara stood up and stuck his hands in his pouches again, but before he could remove his hands, he was, unknowingly, put under a genjutsu. Itachi moved behind Deidara, "What is Deidara doing?" Onoki asked before realizing, "This is why I hate the Sharingan…"

Minato chuckled as he watched Itachi manipulate Deidara into almost attacking and killing himself, but Itachi ended the jutsu before that happened. To say Deidara was shocked would be an understatement, "Even if you had succeeded in doing this to me," Itachi said before knocking the boy out, "It would be pointless."

Loud cheering was heard, but Minato saw Itachi smile slightly when Sasuke's cheer rang louder than the entire stadium. Minato moved some hair out of his face, his smile still present. These three were more than ready to become Chuunin. He'd just have to force himself to send his daughter on missions. He's protective over her. Sue him. Temari is his only daughter, "To answer your question, Tsuchikage-sama," Minato turned smiling, "The former student of Orochimaru was their teacher."

"That explains it," Rasa stated.

"But Anko was particularly busy with my own student," Minato smirked slightly, "They pretty much taught themselves. With my help when asked of course, but that happened about two times in the two years they trained."

"Well," Onoki stated, "It would seem you have quite the team there. Almost as dangerous as you."

"Well," Minato smiled, "One is my daughter."

Rasa turned away slightly, "But Temari grew strong on her own," Rasa glanced at Minato, "She has the need and desire to protect her brothers. All three of them. That's what drove her to become stronger and what is driving Kankurou as well. The need to protect their friends and family will always make a Shinobi stronger."

"That is a matter of opinion," Onoki stated.

"I suppose," Minato said and turned to where his daughter and her best friend were forcing Itachi into a group hug, "But the evidence I've seen with this group alone makes you really consider it."

Onoki just hummed, "I must admit," he said, "This didn't go as bad as I thought it would," he looked at Minato, "Perhaps it's not impossible to see differently and yet get along…" Minato smiled at Onoki, "But this doesn't mean peace between us," he snapped stubbornly.

"If it was then I would suspect you to be Orochimaru in disguise," the blonde Kage grinned jokingly.

Onoki snorted, "As if that snake could defeat me to take my place," he stated, "Not with my back no longer giving out."

Minato chuckled, but then turned when he felt tugging on his pants, "Gaara?" he asked.

"Kaa-chan's been trying to get your attention for a while," Gaara stated, "I think she's about to kill you," he grinned innocently.

Minato sweat dropped and looked down to see a very ticked off Kushina and a frightened VIP box. Minato grinned nervously and waved slowly. Rasa chuckled, "I believe the phrase is "Wrapped around her pinky finger." I believe you have to leave, Hokage-sama."

"Otherwise we may have some dead Lords…" Minato stood up and took Gaara's hand, "Say goodbye, Gaara."

Gaara looked at the two Kages. He bowed slightly, "Goodbye," he said before leaving with his father.

 **A/N Okay. Beyond tired. Very long and busy day at work. I believe there are two chapters to this Part left. Part 3 is coming along very slowly, but once that's finished, I'll start publishing The Unexpected Results. When I finish Part 3 and start publishing Part 2, I'll let you all know by "updating" this story. Just a simple A/N to let you know that Part 2 is out and to look for it. The Title for Part 2 will be The Unexpected Results. Okay. I own nothing! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	39. Chapter 39

"Kakashi!" Kakashi looked up from his porn then down.

"Anko?" Kakashi asked, "Is Sensei back?"

"No, but get your butt down here! We need to talk!" Anko yelled.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow before closing his book and jumping out of the tree, "What?" he asked calmly.

Anko grabbed her hair, "The fuck did you do to me!?" she yelled.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" he asked, "I haven't done a thing to you. You've been gone in Iwa. How'd you even get here before Sensei?"

"Not the point!" Anko yelled, "You did something to me!"

"And what would lead you to that conclusion?" Kakashi asked.

Anko groaned, "Because ever since I've been in Iwa you've been on my mind the entire time!" she yelled, "What the fuck did you do?"

Kakashi blinked once, "…Anko…" he said slowly, "Did you actually fall for me during this whole fake dating thing?"

"No!" Anko screeched, "Why the fuck would I fall for you?!"

"Sure seems like it," Kakashi stated, "Rin admitted to the same thing at one point and I knew she liked me."

Anko stuttered before yelling, "That's ridiculous! I don't fall in love! That's for girls!"

"You are a girl," Kakashi stated, sticking his hand in his pocket.

"But I don't act like one!"

"You are now."

Anko screamed in frustration, "Shut up! You just shut up!" she yelled, "Why are you so calm with this? I thought you were still grief stricken over your teammates."

Kakashi shrugged, "I live with Sensei and a hyper ball of energy he calls a son," he stated, "If I wasn't over that by now I think Kushina would've knocked me over the head with a wooden spoon and made me forget them…"

Anko stared at Kakashi, "…How long ago was that?" she asked.

Kakashi didn't say anything, "No fucking way," Anko stated, "When you asked me to be your fake girlfriend, you were over them!"

"Maybe," Kakashi stated simply.

"Did you even ask me because I was seriously the only other girl you knew?!" Anko yelled.

Kakashi shrugged, "It wasn't a total lie," he stated, "But you really should've realized that if I wasn't over Rin then Kushina wouldn't have believed the date excuse."

Anko glared and went to smack Kakashi, but he easily dodged, "Why are you trying to hit me?" he asked.

"Because you've done something to my fucking head!" Anko yelled.

"This again?" Kakashi asked, "Okay, I may have Obito's Sharingan, but I can't mess with your head like Itachi and Hikari can. Maybe with a little more training, but as of right now, no, I can't," Anko just glared at the man.

Kakashi sighed and took Anko by the wrist and dragged her away from the staring crowd, "Where are we fucking going?!"

"Shut up," Kakashi said and kept walking.

Anko did not shut up and continued to yell at Kakashi until they came to an empty training ground, "Why are we here?" Anko snapped.

"You want to prove that I did something to you instead of you actually liking me, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Anko stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"Then we'll test it," Kakashi stated pulling his mask down, "If I kiss you and you feel nothing then I did something, but if you do then you like me whether you like it or not."

Anko got about half of that because she was distracted by Kakashi's face, but she got the gist of it, "Fine," she snapped.

Kakashi walked towards her and Anko's heart started to pound slightly _aw…fuck…_ she thought just seconds before Kakashi's lips landed on hers. Anko tried to fight the feeling in her stomach, but soon gave in and kissed him back. Kakashi pulled away, "…Fuck…" Anko hissed.

Kakashi pulled his mask back up, "Happy?" he asked.

"No!" Anko yelled, but then paused, "…Crap, I am, but I don't want to be!"

Kakashi sighed and patted the slightly shorter girl's head, "You're a girl, Anko," he stated, "You're going to have to deal with some things."

"I deal with a lot of fucking girl things!" Anko yelled.

"…TMI," Kakashi stated deadpanned, "And it's not that bad."

Anko stared at Kakashi before going wide eyed, "You've fucking liked me for a while, haven't you!" she yelled.

"Maybe," Kakashi stated calmly.

"How long!?" Anko yelled.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think I would show someone what's under my mask if I didn't?" he asked.

Anko's mouth dropped before glaring, "You sneaky, son of a-"

"Watch it," Kakashi stated, "And I didn't force you to do anything. That was the first time we kissed in the two fucking years we were "fake" dating."

Kakashi paled when an aura of death surrounded Anko, "You're going to wish and beg for Kushina's anger," Anko threatened.

"Shit…" Kakashi said before taking off down the streets of Konoha.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Minato said smiling, "Now, I need to talk to the elders and-"

"HATAKE KAKASHI!" everyone turned just in time to see Anko, with a death aura around her chasing a very frightened Kakashi, "YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON YOU!"

Everyone sweat dropped as they watched the two disappear, "And I thought Kaa-chan and Hikari were bad," Kankurou stated, "Are all girls insane?"

Kankurou was suddenly face first in the ground when Temari and Hana hit him into the ground. Minato shook his head. His son was never going to learn, "I'm going to go see Fuuki," Gaara stated before walking away.

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke, "Let's go see Hinata-chan and Neji!"

"Wait for us!" Kiba yelled and Akamaru barked in agreement as they ran after their friends.

Everyone chuckled, "I'm going to Itsuki's…" Kankurou mumbled before leaving and rubbing his head.

"Have fun," Kushina said, "I better go save Kakashi from his angered girlfriend."

Temari took Hana and Itachi, "We're going to go get some lunch," she said.

Minato nodded and gave Temari some money, "Don't eat too much that you won't eat dinner," he stated.

"I know," Temari said before leaving with her friends.

"Okay, I'm off," Minato walked away towards the tower.

 **A/N I know! I'm horrible, but I got completely swamped with stuff. Plus there's only one more chapter after this one so….you can't hate me that much. Good news though, I've gotten a little farther on the Third Part which mean you're closer to getting the Second Part. Bad News: …I've gotten like three more ideas that could take up my time…and still nothing with the One Happy Family Sequel. Okay, yell at me in the reviews. Do whatever. I own NOTHING! Thanks for reading.**


	40. Chapter 40

Kushina sat with Minato on the couch, both were exhausted. The kids had the day off from school today and it just so happened that it would be their house they tore through. You'd think with Naruto being eleven, almost twelve, that he would've calmed down. Nope. Not even close, "Have you put some thought into Naruto and Gaara's Genin teams?" Kushina asked, "They'll be graduating soon."

"I know," Minato stated, "I already know I'm going to put Sasuke and Naruto with Kakashi for multiple reasons. Gaara I know I want to be with Fuuki. His defenses with his sand are strong. I'm not even sure how they're that strong, but once Fuuki unlocks her Kekkei Genkai, everyone will be after her. I'm not sure on their teacher or the third member for each team yet. I'm still going through the possible graduates."

Kushina hummed and leaned against her husband and he unconsciously wrapped his arm around her, "Have you noticed?" Kushina asked.

"Hm? Noticed what?" Minato asked.

"About Hinata," Kushina clarified.

Minato chuckled, "That she's had a crush on Naruto since he saved her?" he asked, "Yes I have, although, I think it started much before then, it just took that moment for her to realize it. Even Hiashi-san is aware," Kushina looked at Minato in disbelief and Minato just chuckled, "Unfortunately, Naruto took after you dear, so he's yet to realize. He thinks Hinata gets a fever every time he's near her."

Kushina huffed, "I was not that stupid," she defended.

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Need I remind you that it took me saving you from Kumo ninjas for you to even _start_ to notice me," he asked.

"How was I supposed to know you practically stalked me?" Kushina snapped and huffed, "Remind me why I married a stalker?"

Minato chuckled and wrapped a finger around a strand of her hair, "Because I actually love your hair," he whispered into the strand before looking at her, "And you."

"Right," Kushina said as if realizing, "You're a sweet talker."

Minato chuckled and kissed her slowly, "And a good kisser," Kushina added smiling.

Minato rolled his eyes smiling and just cuddled with his wife for a bit, "So…Naruto's birthday is in a few days," Kushina said slowly.

Minato just hummed, "He's already asked if could have a protector for his birthday," he chuckled.

"I know something we can get him," Kushina said.

"We're not buying him a year's supplies of ramen," Minato said playfully.

Kushina chuckled, "While that would make him happy, I think this present would make him even happier," she said.

"And what is this fantastic present that will make Naruto happier than if he got ramen?" Minato asked raising an eyebrow.

Kushina smirked slightly, "Not being the youngest," she said.

Minato blinked once. Twice. Before his eyes widened and he turned to his wife in shock. Kushina chuckled, "Kushina…" Minato said slowly, "Don't play with me…"

"I'm not," Kushina said softly, "I'm pregnant…again, but this time. No danger of the Kyuubi escaping."

Minato pulled his wife into a hug and laughed softly, "Kushina, I love you," he said.

"I know," Kushina said smiling, "I love you, too."

"How far?" Minato asked.

"Two weeks," Kushina said, "Surprisingly, no morning sickness. I found out when I went for my annual checkup."

"Watch you get sick in the morning," Minato chuckled, burying his face into her hair.

"I know, right?" Kushina said teasingly.

"Just make sure you make it to the bathroom," Minato smirked, "And we better hope this one's a girl or else Temari's going to think the world is against her."

Kushina chuckled, "But then she wouldn't be Daddy's Little Girl…" she teased.

Minato glared lightly at his wife, "I can have two daughters and spoil them both rotten," he stated.

Kushina chuckled, "I wouldn't doubt it," she said, "So…we tell them two days from now? On Naruto's birthday?"

"Sounds like a plan," Minato smiled.

* * *

"Who wants cake?" Minato called from the kitchen.

"Tou-chan!" Naruto poked his head in, "Hinata-chan's sick again."

Minato chuckled, "She's not sick, Naruto," he stated, "Now go gather all your friends so we can get you all hyped up."

"Kay!" Naruto said happily.

Minato shook his head and brought the cake out and set it on the table. Minato smiled at Neji and his new team. Minato had talked to Gai, their Jounin teacher, and he agreed to cut training in half so Neji could come. Neji had his forehead protector around his neck and Minato had to smile. Everyone pretty much knew Neji wore his protector like that to annoy the Hyuuga Elders with the fact that he wasn't sealed. His teammates, Rock Lee and Tenten, were a little shocked and confused when they arrived here after only a half day of training. Apparently Neji forgot to mention being childhood friends with the children of the Hokage, "Are you three having fun?" Minato asked, setting the cake down.

"Yes," Tenten smiled, "Kankurou-san and Hikari-san are very entertaining."

Minato chuckled as the table was soon crowded by teens. It was rather loud for about an hour, "Alright," Minato said, "I believe it's time for presents."

Naruto brightened. Naruto was given presents from all his friends; Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Gai; Anko and Kakashi; his siblings; and was now waiting for his parents, "Naruto," Kushina said smiling, "Our present…mmm I guess you can say you're going to have to share it."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"And it's not something you can touch…well, for a while at least," Minato said pulling Kushina to him.

Everyone looked at the Hokage and his wife confused. Kushina chuckled, "What is it?" Naruto asked.

Minato smiled, "Your birthday present is," he trailed off slightly, making his son frown, "You're no longer going to be the youngest."

Everyone's mouths dropped. Suddenly, Temari squealed loudly and hugged her parents causing them to go back slightly. Everyone laughed. Temari pulled away, " _Please_ tell me this one's going to be a girl," she pleaded.

"We don't know yet," Minato said, "We won't know for about six more weeks."

Temari looked at Kushina's stomach, "Please be a girl," she stated.

Everyone laughed. Minato and Kushina watched as Temari sat with her brothers again. She hugged Naruto and he laughed. She then kissed Gaara's cheek and he glared at her playfully. Kushina put her head on Minato's shoulder, "What do you think would happen if Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara never came to us?" she whispered.

Minato was silent, "I don't even know and I don't want to," he said, "I love all five of our children."

Kushina smiled, "You're right," she said and stood up, "Naruto," their blonde son turned to them, "Do you want part two of your present?"

"There's more?" Naruto asked.

Minato chuckled, "You have to share this one too though," he said.

"Why do I have to share?" Naruto groaned.

Minato walked over to his four children and smiled, "I want to start teaching you four some of my techniques," he stated.

The four went wide eyed, "Really?" Gaara asked.

Minato nodded, "First things first," he held his hand out and formed one of his signature moves.

"Rasengan," Kankurou breathed before looking at Minato, "You think we're able to do that?"

Minato smiled, "Of course," he stated, "I created this for everyone to use. Although, I have yet to finish it completely and I'm thinking one of you will be able to."

The four smiled, "But know that this could take a while to learn," Minato said, "It took me three years, but it took Jiraiya-sensei about a year and Kakashi about a year and a half."

Naruto, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou nodded, "Hey," Sasuke said to Naruto, "When you learn that you'll teach me, right?"

"Why would I do that?" Naruto teased, smirking.

Sasuke glared and Naruto laughed, "There's one more," Naruto turned to his father along with his siblings.

Minato held up his three pointed kunai. Everyone's mouth dropped, "H-Hiraishin?" Temari said shocked.

Minato smiled and nodded, "Naruto has a head start because he's already started seal training with Kushina, but I'm sure you three can learn quickly," he said.

"And I'll be the one training you in seals," Kushina walked over.

The four smiled at their parents and nodded. The family hugged. Then the teens started to talk and mess with each other again. They had a very odd family, but they loved it. They had four amazing children, soon to be five. Their daughter was a natural with anything she did and was protective over her family, her friends, and her brothers' friends. Kankurou was just as protective, but also a natural with the almost dead Kekkei Genkai. Then they had their jinchuuriki sons. The ones they believed were the children the Great Toad Sage foretold about. They also seemed to have a neutral ground with their Bijuu and that was impressive in itself.

Kankurou apparently said something that angered Hikari and he got punched in the face, which started a domino effect. Kankurou fell on Naruto, who had his back to him while talking to Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Kiba, and fell on top of Hinata. Hinata's face went red, "Whoops. Nii-chan!" Naruto turned to Kankurou, "What was that for-Hinata-chan?" Hinata had fainted.

"Oi, Hinata?" Kiba said tapping her cheek, "Did you faint?"

Neji covered his mouth and turned away when he started snickering, "Hinata-chan?" Naruto was confused, "Tou-chan!"

Minato was soon copying Neji. Oh, Naruto. You are too much like your mother, "Why is everyone laughing?" Naruto asked.

Anko, by now, was on her back and having trouble breathing, "What?!" Naruto yelled.

Yes. A very odd family indeed.

 **A/N Alright. This was the last chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to put up. I've been swamped with stuff. I'm still trying to finish the third part of this series. When I get that finished, then I'll publish the second part. I would put this story on alert because I'll put a note or something letting you know when the second story is posted. I hope you all enjoyed The Unexpected Family and I hope you'll continue to read the entire series. I promise, I'm trying to get the third part done. It's just probably going to be the longest because it covers the two years the Canon series didn't. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the entire story. Please and thank you! I own nothing!**


	41. Sequel

**A/N The sequel has been published! It's called The Unexpected Results! Go ahead and give it a look.**


End file.
